


Half-Past Five

by daneicole



Series: LWA Headcanons [6]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, changed rating from M to E
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daneicole/pseuds/daneicole
Summary: 5:30 P.M.—that was the given time.Amanda couldn’t help but chuckle at it, thinking that she was merely a time slot in Diana’s planner.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill
Series: LWA Headcanons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337578
Comments: 63
Kudos: 103





	1. An Indecent Proposal

They met up again at an impromptu reunion—Akko was to blame since she was the one who suddenly called them up because she wanted to check out a newly-opened night club—and somehow, the two of them got to talking. The drinks began pouring in and Amanda found herself carrying a blind-drunk Englishwoman back to the apartment complex where she said she lived. Amanda herself was tipsy, and there was the unresolved sexual tension rearing its head. Before she could even refuse, they were both at each other’s clothes and tongues. 

Amanda woke up the next day, sore and hung over. Diana was at her desk when she rose from the bed. She was typing away on her laptop, wearing an oversized shirt and had her hair tied up into a messy bun. For a moment, Amanda found it alluring, especially when she got to see the back of Diana’s neck. 

“Your clothes are on that chair in the corner,” Diana said without so much as looking away from her work. “There’s muffins in the fridge if you want something to eat.” 

“Did we...do something last night?” Amanda asked. 

The clacking on the laptop’s keyboard stopped. Diana looked up from the device and turned to Amanda, her face lacking any sort of expression that could give away her thoughts. 

“Yes, we did,” Diana told her, her voice calm and composed. 

It hit Amanda like a splash of cold water. “Wait, how—” 

“It’s nothing more than just a way to let out steam, there’s nothing else to brood over.” 

Amanda didn’t say another word and gingerly moved from the bed. Diana returned to her work, her back turned to the naked woman walking towards the chair to retrieve her clothes. Even when Amanda was fully-dressed, Diana didn’t pause to check if everything was settled. 

_Ever the diligent one, huh? Never change, Cavendish_ , Amanda thought. 

She left the bedroom and slowly trudged to the where the fridge was, keeping in mind not to move too fast to keep her head from pounding harder than she could bear. There was indeed a tray of muffins inside which she took out. There was also coffee in the pot, which was still hot enough to drink. Amanda settled herself to the meager meal and hoped that her hangover wouldn’t keep up for the rest of the day. 

When she finished, she checked for her phone, wallet and keys. DIana had then told her that she placed them by the TV. Amanda picked up her belongings and gave her leave. Diana merely nodded at her and closed the door once she was out. 

_Now that was the weirdest one-night-stand I’ve ever had_ , Amanda mused. 

Amanda got home soon enough and settled herself on the couch. She began to recall what happened last night, and she figured it was the last time she’ll ever see Cavendish. With that in mind, Amanda felt a bothersome tug in her chest. Her thoughts were then interrupted when her phone vibrated. _Akko_. 

“Hey, Kagari,” Amanda greeted. 

“You haven’t called or texted us since you and Diana left the club!” Akko said from the other line. 

“I had to take care of a lot of stuff after I dropped Diana off at her place,” Amanda said. “I was too tired to even lift my phone after that. I’m sorry for not giving a heads-up.” 

Akko chuckled. “Ah, no worries, I get it. It was a really wild night for all of us. Lotte and Sucy had to stay over last night. Barbara didn’t drink too much, though, since she had to drive Hannah and the others home.” 

“Ah well, you made us drink more than we can tolerate.” 

“Heh, sorry about that.” 

Akko ended the call not long after and Amanda was once more alone with her thoughts. 

Diana Cavendish had always been a notable figure in her mind, largely due to the fact that Diana was on the top of her class back in college and that she was pretty much well-known both inside and outside the campus due to her being from a prominent family. Amanda hadn’t expected to become acquainted with her in the first place, but due to Akko’s tendency to befriend everyone she meets, Amanda found herself in the same place with Diana for most of the time. When they graduated and parted ways, Amanda was convinced that Diana wouldn’t be around for a long time. 

Until Akko called them at ten in the evening for a night out. 

Amanda tagged along, unaware that she was about to cross paths with Diana. As to why Diana accepted Akko’s invitation, she could only make guesses. Either way, it was good to see her. As they talked over drinks, Amanda found out that Diana was set to be in charge of the hospital that her family owned, and she was currently in medical school. Amanda shared that she and Akko were running a decent dance studio downtown, given that they both took Performance Arts back in college. 

Another thing Amanda learned about Diana that night was that she was one hell of a drinker. But it had its drawbacks, which she later found out when they had to go home. Diana was close to being invalid with all of the alcohol she had taken in, and she had become awfully clingy and touchy. One thing led to another, and they were both under the sheets. 

Amanda felt a rush of heat climb up to her cheeks at the memory. She turned to her hands, and for a moment she swore she could still feel everything she had touched, stroked, and grabbed. 

“Oh, fuck it,” she grumbled as she stood up from the couch. 

_A nice cold shower might help_ , she thought as she fetched fresh clothes from her closet. 

She breathed out a few more cuss words when she saw her body on the mirror. Marks had begun to bloom on various places, from her neck to her chest and even down to her thighs. 

_Damn, she wasted no time biting on everything._

Amanda let the water run its course, and further thoughts of Diana no longer popped up in her head. 

\--- 

Amanda was early at the dance studio as usual, and while waiting for Akko to show up, she did a few drills to warm up. Akko arrived not long after, followed by their students. The rest of the day went by as usual, and Amanda was on her way back home by seven in the evening. 

She was waiting at the bus stop when her phone rang. To her surprise, Diana’s name showed up on the screen. Amanda almost forgot that she had saved Diana’s number last night, and with a frown, she swiped the screen to answer. 

“What’s up, Cavendish?” Amanda asked. 

“Are you free tonight?” Diana asked from the other line. 

“I’m actually on my way home,” Amanda said, perplexed at the question. “Why’d you ask?” 

“Come on over.” 

Amanda could barely hide her incredulity. “What’s this about, Cavendish?” 

“It’s your call if you’re taking up on my invitation or not.” 

The call ended before Amanda could retort. She stared at her phone in utter disbelief and wondered why Diana would want to have her over. Taking into account what had happened between them last night, Amanda still found it odd that Diana invited her to her place again. 

The bus heading to where Amanda lived arrived at the stop, but she still stood at the shed. Even when the bus she was set to hop on already left the stop, Amanda was still there. 

There was something about Diana that gets Amanda off her balance, and she didn’t like it. It had been like that since they got acquainted in college, but she had dismissed it with the thought that maybe she and Diana were not really meant to get along that well. Amanda noticed that peculiar feeling even more since that night they slept together. 

“Screw it,” Amanda muttered under her breath. 

She got on another bus—this time with the route set to pass through the area where Diana lives. 

\--- 

Amanda reached the floor where Diana’s unit was and didn’t knock on the front door right away. She breathed out, asked herself if she was still going to push through, then she patted her cheeks as if to shake off any second thoughts from her head. She tapped her knuckle on the door for a few times and stepped back. The door opened, and Diana grabbed her arm and pulled her in. 

Amanda tried to regain her bearings. “Hey, wait—” 

Shock coursed through her body when Diana tugged her forwards and closed her lips on hers. Funny enough, Amanda didn’t try to break free until they had to let go for air. Panting, Amanda demanded answers. Diana, who was trying to catch her breath as well, had paused for a bit before she regained her composure to speak. 

“Starting tomorrow, head over here at 5:30 in the afternoon,” Diana said. 

Amanda couldn’t fathom Diana’s words. “Wha-what do you mean?” 

“5:30 p.m. Remember that.” 

Diana lay claim to Amanda’s lips once more and Amanda threw whatever reservations she had left to the wind. She figured she had to first settle the score with the heat that flooded her body before she starts thinking about Diana’s weird proposal. 

\--- 

“Why 5:30?” 

Amanda lay on the bed, her arms behind her head. Diana was already sitting up and reaching out for her bra at the foot of the bed. 

“I have a lot of things to do,” Diana said. “I’m usually free at 5:30.” 

“Until what time?” 

“It depends.” 

“Depends on what?” 

“Depends on how long we last.” 

Amanda felt her cheeks burn. “I thought you have a lot of stuff to do. Wouldn’t this take too much of your time?” 

“I have my schedule planned out. I just needed something to do once the clock strikes 5:30.” 

Amanda couldn’t believe what she just heard. “You’re telling me...that you placed a schedule for having sex?” 

Diana stood up from the bed to pick up her panties on the floor. “If that’s how you put it, then yes.” 

Amanda huffed as she gazed at the ceiling. “You are one strange woman, Cavendish.” 

“Oh, am I?” Diana mused. “I could say the same to you, O’Neill.” 

“Hoh, and what makes me strange to your eyes, then?” 

Diana had finished dressing up by then, and she gave Amanda a smile. “That you had rushed up to my apartment as soon as I called you,” Diana said. 

Amanda chuckled at that. “Well, if someone is in desperate need of a good fucking, you bet your ass I’m gonna answer that call.” 

Diana merely shook her head. “You’re the type who sleeps with anyone.” 

“I still have my preferences. It’s not like I spread my legs open to people I barely know.” 

“You barely even know _me_.” 

“We’ve been familiar with each other since college, thanks to Kagari.” 

“We don’t know each other well enough.” 

Amanda smirked. “Then how about we start getting to know each other now? In exchange, I’ll accept your weird sex schedule. This thing that we have is just something to pass the free time you have. Why not be friends while we’re at it?” 

“What if you end up crossing the line? Don’t dig a hole that you’ll never be able to climb out of.” 

“I get your point. But really, I don’t think we’ll ever get past the ‘fuck buddy’ label.” 

“You seem to be too pushy about this.” 

“I just wanna be friends with you, is it too much to ask?” 

Diana paused as she ruminated on her answer, then she nodded. “Alright, then.” 

“Alright what?” 

“Let’s get to know each other more, and in exchange you come over at 5:30.” 

Amanda grinned. “What happens if I’m late?” 

Diana mused for a moment, then she gave Amanda a sly grin—one that made Amanda’s cheeks burn once more. 

“You’re not allowed to touch me for the entire time we’re in bed,” Diana told her. 

Amanda shrugged. “I’ll try my best to be punctual, then. But hey, it’s not like we’re going to do this every day, right? It’s gonna be way too much sex, if you ask me.” 

“I had considered that,” Diana said. “If any of us weren’t up for it, then we do something else come 5:30.” 

Amanda smirked. “Cavendish, are you lonely?” 

“What makes you say that?” 

Amanda got the notion that Diana might have missed the hint, so instead of pushing it any further, she decided to back down from making another comment. 

“Nah, never mind that. So yeah, we either hang out or have sex at 5:30, right?” 

“It’s surprisingly easy for you to agree to this. Perhaps the lonely one here is you?” 

Amanda let out a laugh at that and sat up from the bed, caring little if Diana sees her bare chest as the sheets slid off her. 

“No, I’m just looking at this set-up of ours as an adventure. Something to keep the monotony at bay.” 

“Are your dance lessons boring you?” 

“No, not really. Otherwise I’d be out of a decent job. This one that we have is different.” 

It was Diana’s turn to shrug. “Alright, then. We have ourselves a set-up, hm?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, get out of my bed and put on your clothes, it’s gonna be hard for you to go home if you stay here much longer.” 

Amanda was on the streets not long after. Diana escorted her up until the main door of the apartment building, and before Amanda could say anything as a farewell, Diana had already gone back inside. She checked her watch and let out a whoop upon seeing that it was almost four in the morning. 

_Good thing there’s still a bunch of buses going around at this hour._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, another LWA fic! LWA has a lot of ships, and one of them that I got to encounter was the one for Amanda and Diana. In my humble opinion, it is a good ship, and I figured I'd dip my foot in it and see what I might come up with.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Updates will be slow since I have other stuff to focus on. Anyways, happy reading!


	2. Test Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of their set-up, what are they going to end up doing once 5:30 P.M. hits?

5:30 P.M. 

That was the given time. Amanda couldn’t help but chuckle at it, thinking that she was merely a time slot in Diana’s planner. 

It had been a while since she last shared sheets with somebody. With her classes at the dance studio taking up a huge chunk of her time, the only time Amanda has left for the day would be for the bus ride home and the wind down before tucking herself to bed. She had no time for some extra fun here and there. 

And yet she agreed to meet up with Diana at her apartment at exactly half-past five in the afternoon. 

_Why?_

Amanda easily got the answer to her question. She had been curious about Diana since Akko had introduced her back in college. It was during a conference for one of their classes, and it happened that Diana was taking the same class and had attended the conference for extra credit. 

Amanda was certain that her curiosity was just that—mere curiosity. She didn’t develop a crush on Diana, but she had to admit that the young Cavendish was a head-turner. At the time, Amanda was too busy with her studies that she never got the time to jump into flings, so the need to pursue someone romantically, even Diana Cavendish, was something she hadn’t considered. As for the curiosity she had, it was due to the fact that the Cavendishes, while being prominent figures, largely kept to themselves and a chunk of their reputation was concocted from rumors and so-called first-hand accounts from people who claimed to have worked alongside anyone from the family. When she learned that Diana was attending the same college she was in, it piqued her interest. 

What she knew so far was that the Cavendishes were now only consisted of women. One of the rumors was that men who were married into the family tend to live short lives, and it brought forth a rather ridiculous implication that the women of the Cavendish family were akin to vampires. However, this had long been laughed off by the public to the point of obscurity, and it was assumed that the deceased men of the Cavendish family might have developed poor habits during their lifetime, resulting in their early deaths. 

Ironic, considering that the Cavendishes were well-known to have descended from apothecaries. 

Aside from the peculiar aspects of Diana’s family, Amanda knew nothing else of the girl. With that in mind, she grew interested in her. The interest died down in time, and Amanda had begun to settle with the fact that she might not be able to satisfy her curiosity after all. 

Only to have that interest gain fire the moment Diana stepped inside the night club. 

It was all for curiosity’s sake. Amanda was contented with that answer. 

\--- 

“Akko, I’d like to have adjustments on my classes,” Amanda said. 

She and Akko were at the studio that day. While there were no classes slated for them, they decided to open up shop instead of lounging around in their homes. 

“Okay, it’s not like they demand a lot of our time,” Akko said as she stretched. “What changes do you want to make?” 

“I have to make sure I leave the studio at exactly five.” 

Akko paused on her stretching and faced Amanda. “That’s two hours early from usual. What’s up?” 

Amanda had lied to Akko a bunch of times before, so she figured this would be easy. “I just realized that the workload I placed on myself was starting to take its toll on me. I figured I should finish my classes early so that I can have time for myself.” 

Akko smiled. _Bless her heart._ “Well, I can’t disagree with that. Out of the two of us, you’re the one with the heavier load. How about we split the classes 50-50?” 

“Sure, I’ll contact our students about it, then.” 

Akko did one more stretch. “Did you pick up a hobby or something?” 

“Ah, no, I just wanted more time to chill,” Amanda told her. “Say, you placed an order for us at Jasna’s, right?” 

“Why the hell would I forget something as important as that?” Akko gushed. “That was the first thing I did when I woke up.” 

Amanda chuckled. Akko had considered good food a top priority, due to her experience with the meals served at the college’s cafeteria (she had often remarked that the only good thing they had to offer were potato-based dishes). While there were other options outside of the campus, Akko was on a tight budget and had no choice but to rely on its in-house services to sustain herself. Amanda would share meals with her from the outside at times, but Akko had too much pride in her and would often refuse Amanda’s offers. 

It was rather fortunate that Jasminka—whom Amanda fondly calls Jasna for short—worked in her grandmother’s Russian cuisine diner, _Antonenko’s_. As soon as Akko got a taste of their best-sellers, she had become a long-time patron. Moreover, the diner’s meals were not too costly for Akko’s budget, and it solidified her place as a faithful customer there. Amanda could also attest to Jasminka’s skills in cooking, after having tasted the pie she had brought over to their room as a welcoming gift back in college. 

After doing a few drills, Akko set-off to fetch their food from the diner. Amanda took her time resting, and the silence that permeated the studio gave way for her thoughts to resurface. She turned to the clock on the wall—12:30 P.M. 

_Four hours and thirty minutes until I’m on my way_ , she calculated. 

Akko came bustling in not long after and the two ate their meals amidst cheery conversation. They also settled the matter of dividing their classes, and once it’s done, Amanda logged off as soon as the clock struck five. 

She allotted thirty-minutes for the travel time, accounting for the traffic jams that tend to build on the way to where Diana’s apartment building was. So far, she’s been moving well on schedule, and if the bus drove a bit faster, she might have a minute or two to spare. 

\--- 

Amanda was at the front door of the apartment by 5:29, and she got there without running up the stairwell. 

_Today’s either_ _gonna_ _end up with sex or something else_ , she mused as she pressed the doorbell. _I’m good either way so it’s her call._

The door opened and Diana, dressed modestly in her sweater and dark leggings, wordlessly invited her in. Amanda let out a huff as she stepped inside. 

_She doesn’t seem too provocative now, maybe we’re not doing anything after all—_

“You’re thinking way too hard about this, O’Neill,” Diana said, tearing Amanda away from her thoughts. 

Amanda almost jumped in her place, but she managed to keep her composure. “Well, you weren’t saying anything so I was trying to guess what we’re going to do now.” 

“It’ll ruin things if I tell you,” Diana said. “Go hang your coat up and make yourself at home, I’ll prepare some hot drinks. Coffee or tea?” 

“I’d like coffee...with cream, if you don’t mind.” 

“How many sugars?” 

“Three teaspoons.” 

Diana disappeared into the kitchen, and Amanda took her time looking around the living room. The room was spacious enough to hold a decent flat-screen, as well as a small stereo sound system. Small shelves of books were nailed to the wall, and a three-foot tall rack holding pots of cacti and small herbs stood close to the curtained window. The couch wasn’t too big, nor was it too small—it could fit two people overall—and Amanda figured the size was right since Diana lived by herself. Everything else in the apartment was also fitted for someone living alone but can handle not more than two visitors. 

_At least she had room for other people._

Diana joined her in the living room carrying a tray. She daintily placed the coasters and mugs on the table before settling beside Amanda. Amanda wordlessly picked up her coffee and blew on the brew before taking a tentative sip. 

It wasn’t until fifteen minutes later when Diana broke the silent air. “Have you finished your coffee?” 

Amanda nodded, so Diana picked up the mugs and retreated to the kitchen to wash them. Amanda twiddled her thumbs as she waited. Diana returned shortly, and Amanda straightened herself up on the couch, ready to ask what they were going to do for the rest of the day. 

Before Amanda could ask the question, Diana had settled herself on Amanda’s open lap. Amanda chortled at that—she got her answer right away. 

“So,” Amanda said. 

“So,” Diana returned. 

“After you, Cavendish.” 

“No, after you, O’Neill.” 

Amanda shrugged. “Fine, if you want to start things that way.” 

Amanda tugged Diana forward and pressed their lips together. Diana opened her mouth wider after some careful prodding from Amanda’s tongue. They broke free to catch their breath, and Amanda began snickering. 

“What’s so funny?” Diana asked, panting as she did. 

“Nothing,” Amanda said. “Do we do this on the couch, or do we head to your bed?” 

Diana pondered on it and took note that they weren’t necessarily in a comfortable position. “Bed.” 

“Shall I carry you?” 

“If you think it’s for the best.” 

Amanda moved to lift Diana up in a bridal-style carry, grunting a bit as she did. “You seem to be...very accommodative today.” 

“We’re doing a test run,” Diana told her. “So far, you’ve been doing well.” 

Amanda chuckled. “Sounds like you’re doing a case study on me or something. It’s bad practice to mix work and play, you know.” 

“It’s just how I approach these things, O’Neill. They give me better outcomes.” 

Amanda gently laid Diana on the bed and carefully settled herself on her arms and knees. She took a moment studying DIana beneath her, and her thoughts were disrupted when Diana huffed amusingly. 

“What are you spacing out for?” Diana asked. 

“Nothing,” Amanda heard herself say. 

Amanda leaned down and Diana met her halfway. Amanda put in a bit more force in the next several kisses she gave, and she found out soon enough that Diana wasn’t one to back down. She responded with much more fervor, as if to assert that while she’s underneath Amanda, it did not completely mean that she’s relinquished all control. That once she’s found the right timing, she’d jump to it and gain hold of the reins once more and maintain her grasp on them until she saw fit. 

It sent a shiver down Amanda’s spine, knowing that Diana played things like that. But Amanda decided that she had to drag it out longer, that she shouldn’t crumble so easily even with that fact in mind. She had to delay the inevitable. 

She started with heated touches and strokes as she dragged the sweater up to show more skin, and Diana had to pause and sit up to properly remove the garment. Diana then threw away the sweater and pulled Amanda towards her to resume what they had been doing. 

“Wait,” Amanda said as she broke free. “It’s not fair that you’re the only one getting stripped.” 

“How democratic of you,” Diana said, her hands already gripping the hem of Amanda’s shirt. 

Amanda, not wanting to give Diana the chance to flip her over, snatched the hem of her shirt away from Dian’s grip and pulled the shirt off by herself. Diana had taken to removing her bra as well, and Amanda followed suit. Their lips met once more and Amanda kept her pinned down on the bed. She moved to leaving biting kisses on Diana’s neck, shoulder, and collarbone, which elicited hisses from Diana. Before she closed her mouth on one of Diana’s exposed breasts, she gave her a smirk and a wink. Diana rolled her eyes in amused exasperation, but instead of retorting, she let out a moan as soon as she felt Amanda sucking on her breast. 

Once she was done with Diana’s chest, Amanda made a trail of wet, hot kisses southward, and to rile Diana up she shifted her thigh between Diana’s legs—but not too close to her core. Diana’s hips jerked as if wanting to meet Amanda’s thigh halfway, only to be cut short by a few inches. 

Amanda could barely hide her mirth at the disappointed groan from Diana. She then gripped the garter of Diana’s leggings and pulled them down—along with Diana’s obviously ruined underwear. Diana shifted her hips and raised her legs so that she can be free of the garment, and there was nothing else that stood between Amanda and her goal. 

Amanda planted soft kisses on Diana’s thigh, then her lips ghosted just around Diana’s folds. Diana’s squirmed in want and anticipation, and Amanda got even bolder in teasing her. She then felt a rather painful tug at her hair. 

“O’Neill...stop...fooling around...” Diana said, her tone shaking. 

Amanda scoffed, and her breath tickled Diana greatly that she let out another moan. 

“Patience is a virtue, Cavendish,” Amanda said. 

Diana groaned. “Don’t be too cheeky...” 

Diana glared at her at that, and another shiver ran up Amanda’s spine. With a shrug, she began her work on Diana’s folds, one dragging lick at a time. Diana seemed to have no qualms in the noises she made. A graze of the tongue would make her wheeze, a touch on the right spot would make her squirm and moan deliciously. Amanda then added two of her fingers in the mix, and the way Diana’s hips jerked after that gave her the indication that she had taken the blonde by surprise—which was something she had aimed for at the beginning. 

Diana may have had her way for most of the time last night, but for this “test run”, she wanted to show Diana that she had a good number of tricks up her sleeves. The thrill of competing against the blonde brought forth a fresh wave of bravado for Amanda, and she hastened her ministrations so as to drive Diana to the edge in the most blissful way possible. Amanda pumped her hand faster, going so far as to apply more pressure on the spots that elicited the most favorable reactions from Diana. Her mouth had been long parted from Diana’s core, and she proceeded to close them over Diana’s lips as if to block out the loudest of noises that Diana had been making. 

Gradually, Amanda felt Diana’s walls tighten, and her thighs had somewhat begun to close in on Amanda’s arm. With that, Amanda quickened her pace a bit further, and the cries Diana had been letting out were no longer coherent. Diana’s hips jerked at every pressured stroke, and try as she might in matching up to Amanda’s speed, she just wasn’t able to keep up. 

Amanda knew that Diana was about to reach her tipping point, so she slowly sat up, her fingers still moving rapidly, and gave Diana a somewhat menacing grin. 

“Come for me, Cavendish,” she said. 

Diana let out a cry, and her back arched as she finally reached her limit. Diana gripped the sheets to find purchase, and Amanda carefully slowed down her pace to help Diana ride down from the rush of her orgasm. Diana twitched from the aftershocks, and she let out one final moan after Amanda slowly dragged her fingers out from her folds. As a final measure of sorts, Amanda licked her soaked fingers one by one, her eyes not breaking away from gazing into Diana’s. 

“How’s that for a test run?” Amanda dared to ask. 

Diana, having regained her bearings, let out a chuckle. “Pretty decent.” 

“Well, looks like we’ll be having a smooth-sailing operation from this day forward.” 

“You say that like we’re done for today.” 

Of course, they weren’t done. 

Diana slowly sat-up, and though her body was still shaking, her eyes glistened with a rejuvenated lust that it sent shivers all over Amanda’s body. She grabbed Amanda’s wrist and tugged her forwards, sending their lips crashing against each other as she grabbed at Amanda’s hair. Diana kissed her roughly, and a wave of heat seared throughout Amanda’s body as she tried to fight it. Diana managed to flip her over, which astounded Amanda, and she began peppering wet kisses on every inch of skin that her lips could touch. She slid an arm under Amanda and pulled at her, while her other hand toyed with Amanda’s breast. 

Diana seemed so hungry, almost feral, even. Amanda couldn’t protest—she realized she was awfully enjoying it. 

Diana didn’t need to tease when she moved downwards. As soon as she was facing Amanda’s core, she dived deep into it and hungrily lapped at the juices that had long begun flowing out. Amanda, shocked at the contact, felt her body jump and her hands grabbed at the sheets as an anchor. Diana firmly held Amanda’s thighs in place as she worked, and Amanda was too helpless to adjust herself even for a bit. 

If Diana had been loud, Amanda was definitely louder. 

Amanda whimpered when she felt Diana releasing her hold, and she slowly opened her eyes to see what had happened. Diana then moved one of Amanda’s legs, and soon enough Amanda felt soft, wet flesh next to her throbbing folds. Her eyes widened at the realization of what Diana was about to do. 

“Diana, wait, I—” 

Diana thrusted forward, rubbing against Amanda, and Amanda felt the jolt of pleasure shoot up to her head. Diana moved again, and Amanda jerked her hips to meet her. They began with an even pace, then it hastened, until both of them were rapidly moving their hips to reach the climax. 

Both of them let out the loudest cry they could muster upon reaching their tipping point, and once they rode it out, the room was filled the sounds of their gasps. Diana slowly shoved herself off Amanda, making the latter twitch. She crawled over to Amanda’s side and collapsed, breathing out in short bursts. Amanda, having been quick to restore a little bit of her strength, reached for the blankets at the foot of the bed and covered the both of them with it. 

To Amanda’s surprise, Diana shifted and cuddled closer. Amanda took care not to wrap her arms around the blonde, thinking that it might have been just an instinctive act on Diana’s part. 

Amanda drifted off to sleep not long after. 

\--- 

Amanda woke up and looked around for a clock to check the time. She caught sight of the digital alarm clock on the nightstand—it was already 1 A.M. She shifted her gaze to the side and was met with the sight of Diana still huddled close beside her. Amanda carefully wriggled out of the sheets so as not to rouse Diana, then she gingerly walked to the bathroom to wash herself. As she rinsed herself, Amanda mused on a number of things—the set-up, Diana’s reasons for proposing it, why she was the one who had been proposed to... 

Amanda scolded herself, saying that she was thinking too much about the whole situation. 

She dressed up rather quickly—she didn’t want to impose any further. Before she left the bedroom, she kneeled by the side of the bed and gently called out to Diana. 

“Cavendish,” Amanda said. “I’ll be on my way.” 

Diana groggily opened her eyes. “H-hm?” 

Amanda sighed. “I said I’ll be on my way. I’ll lock the door on the way out.” 

Diana buried her face in the pillows. “Hm.” 

Amanda took it as a “yes” and left the bedroom shortly. She picked up her coat from the hanger and locked the door behind her once she was out. She was home in about fifteen minutes and made a mental note to buy a new concealer for the marks that were going to show up the next morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ah, my first attempt at smut.)


	3. What Do You Think of Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gives away a bit about herself.

Amanda was at _Antonenko’s_ the next day. She was on a break from her class and had decided to head to the diner instead of ordering take-outs. Jasminka graciously received her as usual, although she asked why Akko wasn’t with her at the time.

“Akko’s on her day-off,” Amanda told her.

“I see,” Jasminka said. “So, what it’ll be for today?”

“I’ll have the herring under the fur coat, and _pelmeni_ as well.”

Jasminka nodded as she listed the items on her notepad, then she headed back to the kitchen. Distinct Russian words were heard from where Amanda was sitting, which was due to the fact that Jasminka had to speak a bit louder for her grandmother to hear her more clearly.

The bell above the door clinked, and Amanda saw Constanze stepping in. Constanze owned a repair shop in the next block, and she was dropping by the diner for her lunch. Amanda whistled at her and she joined the redhead at the table.

“You seem to be very busy,” Amanda said. “You haven’t even wiped off the grease from your cheeks.”

Constanze pulled out a towel from her overalls and rubbed said stain from her face. “I don’t know what’s up with people and their cars recently. It’s been one repair after another. While it’s a good thing that Papa helps around, two people simply can’t finish a load of jobs in a short amount of time.”

“Well, if you need an extra set of hands, you can always call on me,” Amanda said.

Constanze shook her head. “Nuh-uh. Too risky, _fraulein_. Wouldn’t want to put your limbs in danger now.”

Amanda chuckled at that. Jasminka got out from the kitchen sometime later with Amanda’s meal, then she rushed to the counter to pick up Constanze’s take-out. Constanze waved them goodbye before heading out, and Amanda proceeded to eat her food. Jasminka took a seat across her and the two engaged in idle conversation.

“Good thing you got through the lunch rush,” Amanda said.

“Yep, _Baba_ handled it pretty well,” Jasminka said.

“As expected of her, alright,” Amanda said. “Your _Baba’s_ hard as nails.”

Jasminka softly laughed at that. “But her hearing’s getting worse as of late. The other day she almost forgot to tend to one of the dishes she was cooking all because she wasn’t able to hear the water boiling. We tried to bring her to the doctor to have her ears checked and to have her fitted for a hearing aid, but she was just too stubborn.”

“That’s a hard task, alright. Old people tend to be hard to convince.”

“It’ll have to take a lot more prodding on my part, but I’m confident that I’ll have her wearing an aid sooner.”

“Good luck on that, then,” Amanda told her.

Amanda left the diner not long after and resumed her classes until five. She headed to Diana’s apartment as scheduled, but Diana wasn’t up for playing under the sheets that day.

“Let’s go to the pier,” Diana said.

Amanda went along with it and the two hopped on the next ride to the pier. Diana bought a six-pack at a nearby convenience store before they settled on a spot along the seawall. The waves rose and crashed, and the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. Amanda opened one of the cans and took a sip before asking why they were at the seawall.

“I needed a breath of fresh air,” Diana said. “Specifically, the air from the sea.” 

Amanda chuckled. “Med school’s getting heavy on you?”

Diana sighed with a smile. “More or less.”

“Was it your decision to go to med school?”

“Yes.”

“Hm, I see. I think it’s expected, given that your family’s running a really well-known hospital.”

“It’s more than what you think it is.”

Amanda raised an eyebrow— _ah, a puzzle piece_. “Oh? Then what was your reason?”

Diana grinned “What’s the use of knowing?”

“To get to know you better, as per what we agreed on,” Amanda said.

“I see.”

“So, what’s your reason?”

Diana stood up from her spot and stretched. She then looked down at Amanda, a small smile forming on her face.

“I decided to go to medical school to save my family,” Diana said.

 _Save her family?_ Amanda wondered why she answered it like that.

“What? Are the Cavendishes in some sort of financial peril?”

Diana let out a laugh. “I didn’t peg you to be such a dummy.”

“If you’d speak more clearly, I wouldn’t have to look stupid in front of you.”

Diana crouched down in front of Amanda. “That’s all there is to it, O’Neill. That’s my reason for going to medical school. I want to save my family.”

With that, Diana tapped her finger on the tip of Amanda’s nose and settled back down on her spot. She then hugged her legs tight and grinned at Amanda coyly.

“Why did you take Performance Arts?” Diana asked her.

“There’s no spectacular backstory to it,” Amanda said, taking another sip of the beer. “I’ve always wanted to be a dance instructor since I first had my classes when I was ten.”

“Hm, a childhood dream. How does it feel to have it somewhat realized now?”

Amanda shrugged. “It feels nice. The studio might be a fledgling of sorts for now, but I’m confident that it’ll stand long enough for me to share everything I know to people who seek for it.”

Diana shifted in her place. “You don’t aspire much, do you?”

Amanda chuckled. “I’m a person of simple tastes. I don’t want to deal with overly-complicated things...same goes with people of the sort.”

“I am an overly-complicated person, and yet here you are, dealing with me.”

“You’re an exception, Cavendish. I want to know who you are.”

“And what is in it for you?”

“Nothing major, only that I get to make a new friend.”

Diana scoffed. “Like I said, I’m an overly-complicated person. It’s not going to be easy to know me.”

“I can make room for a challenge.”

“You are very pushy.”

“Can’t be helped.” 

No more words were shared between the two of them, and they resigned to set their gazes to the horizon. The sun was almost down, and the breeze that had been blowing by had grown cooler. They left the seawall at around 7:30 later. Amanda offered to escort Diana home, which the latter accepted.“

I’ll take the unopened cans home with me, if you don’t mind,” Amanda said.

“No problem,” was all Diana said in response. 

Amanda didn’t stay long in the apartment building. Diana had only given her a curt “thank you”, and Amanda responded to it with a nod. When Diana closed the front door, Amanda was already walking down the stairwell. The beer cans clinked inside her bag as she rushed to the bus stop and she was on the road in a matter of minutes.

When she got home, she decided she’d drink another can while watching television since it was still a bit early for her to sleep. She made herself a quick snack to go along with the beer and settled on her couch, then she switched on the television and settled on a movie channel. 

The movie had long been ignored, as Amanda’s head was constantly revolving around the first lead she had about Diana.

_I want to save my family._

The Cavendishes hadn’t been showing up in the news for rather unfortunate reasons. If anything, they tend to show up on-screen because either they’ve made another substantial donation to an overseas hospital, or Daryl Cavendish, Diana’s aunt, has hosted yet another charity gala for children in need. Other than that, nothing else about the Cavendishes were news-worthy. The latest tragedy to strike the family that made the news was when Bernadette, Diana’s mother, succumbed to a respiratory disease that was diagnosed too late.

But that was more than ten years ago.

So, what was it that made her wholeheartedly pursue the burgeoning field that is medical school?  
Amanda knew that Diana will most certainly breeze her way through it, although she can’t help but wonder why.

Why did she want to save her family? And from what?

\---

“Alright, let’s do another round of this segment and we’ll take a break,” Amanda declared. 

The students straightened themselves in their places and waited for Amanda’s signal. Akko then pushed the “play” button and the music began to play. Amanda counted out loud amidst the song, pointing out some minor errors in a few of her students as she walked around. Once the segment ended, Akko paused the music and Amanda clapped her hands once.

“Alright, take a fifteen-minute break,” Amanda announced. “Alfie, I’ll do quick practices with you to work on your weak spots after the break. Same goes with you, Lupe.”

The students whose names were called responded enthusiastically to Amanda before they joined their classmates in their quick break. Amanda and Akko took to lounging in the balcony, carrying their towels and water bottles with them.

“You seem to be cheery today, Amanda,” Akko said.

“Cheery? How?” Amanda said as she drank from her bottle.

“Well, you’re more proactive with your students than usual.” 

Amanda sighed. “I figured I need to shift a bit in my approach towards them, that’s all. Be a little more amicable.”

Akko chortled. “You’re already amicable enough. You’ve got a few students crushing on you.”

Amanda gave Akko a shove. “Oh, shut it. It’s not like I want that to happen. They’ll get over it eventually.”

“That’s a dangerous way to think, you know. What if they start asking you out?”

“Akko, our students are mostly teenagers. I’ll be handcuffed on sight if I entertain even one of them.”

Akko laughed. “Hey, hey, I’m just kidding. But anyways, you did change a bit. Did something happen to you recently?”

“Not much. Same as always.”

Akko eyed her warily. “Really?”

Amanda sent her a vicious glare. “Kagari, what are you on about?”

Akko, unfazed by Amanda’s glare, took a moment to study her friend and then backed away.

“Alright, I’m not gonna ask any more questions,” Akko said, raising her palms in mock surrender. “It’s your choice if you’ll confide to me about whatever it is that’s going on with you. But hey, in case you need someone to listen to you, you have my number in your phone.” 

Akko went back inside to mingle with the students. Amanda stayed at the balcony for the rest of the break, then she resumed her duties and eventually logged out at five. Akko took over the rest of the classes, to which Amanda apologized to.

“Hey, hey, we’ve already settled this,” Akko said as she escorted Amanda out of the studio. “Just be on your merry way.”

“Thanks, Akko,” Amanda said. “I’ll treat you to _Antonenko’s_ in the weekend.”

“I’ll look forward to that,” Akko told her.

Akko waved at Amanda as the redhead rushed to the bus stop. After making sure that Amanda had hopped on the next bus, she retreated back to the studio to continue the remaining classes.

\---

“Chess?” Amanda asked.

She arrived at Diana’s apartment right on time and was rather confused when Diana asked her if she knows how to play chess.

“No, I’m asking if you know how to play UNO,” Diana said as she set up the board and the pieces. “Dummy, I’m asking if you know how to play this game.”

Amanda had tried playing before, but it had been what, more than ten years? She could barely grasp the basics now.

“I tried, once,” Amanda said. “But I don’t think I’ll be a worthy opponent for you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Diana said. “I know I’ll win in the end.”

Amanda scoffed. “Oh wow, so you’re inviting me to a game of chess to feed your ego.”

“Just sit down and let’s start playing. Black or white?”

“Black.”

The two began to play. Amanda managed to pluck off a few pieces from Diana, but Diana still had the lead. As expected, Diana won the game. Amanda clapped her hands as Diana gathered up the board.

“Well, that match has been decided right from the very start,” Amanda said. “I shouldn’t have bothered trying to outsmart you.”

“You’re not so bad, yourself,” Diana told her. “You got me taken aback when you knocked my knight off the board.”

“Please, don’t patronize me. I’m already sporting a deep wound to my ego as it is.”

Diana crouched down in front of Amanda. “How about I kiss the pain away?”

“Ah, very funny, Cavendish.”

Diana let out a laugh and stood up. “What’s your opinion on ratatouille?”

Amanda’s ears perked up, curious at the question. “I’m all good with it.”

“Alright then, stay for dinner.”

Diana headed for the kitchen, and Amanda tentatively followed her there to see how she was going to make the dish. 

“You’ve made this sort of dish before?” Amanda asked as she sat by the kitchen table.

“A few times, yes,” Diana said. “Anna taught me how.”

“Anna?”

“My nurse.”

“Oh. I see.”

Amanda had forgotten that Diana came from a wealthy family— _of course, she’d have a nanny_. She adjusted herself in her seat as she watched Diana move around in the kitchen. It was clear that Diana had been taught well—she didn’t show any signs of flubbing with her cooking. For a moment, Amanda thought that Diana would make a good housewife.

_Anyone who’d want to put a ring on her should have nerves of steel._

“Amanda, can you hand me a baking pan from over there?” Diana requested.

Amanda followed to where Diana was pointing and saw a neat pile of baking pans on one of the shelves. She carefully picked one up and handed it over to Diana, then she went back to her place at the kitchen table to continue watching. Diana carefully laid out the sliced vegetables on the pan, covered it with a baking sheet, and slid the pan into the pre-heated oven. She picked up the timer and twisted it to the desired duration for the dish. She then walked over to the fridge to pick up a bottle of juice. She asked Amanda for help in setting the kitchen table—Diana opted to eat in the kitchen instead. Amanda did just that and all that was left for them to do was to wait until it was time to take out the pan.

“What else can you cook?” Amanda asked.

Diana tapped on her chin as she mused on the question. “Well, I can whip a lot of stuff, it depends on the occasion.”

“Can you make a decent pasta?”

“I’m pretty much good in cooking carbonara and spaghetti marinara.”

“Hm, I see.”

“Favorites of yours?”

“Not that much, but I’m all good with that.”

The timer rang and Diana crouched down to the oven to dish out the baking pan. With careful hands, she set the pan on the counter and scooped out portions of the ratatouille with a wooden ladle. She then drizzled the vegetables with the sauce she made earlier and set aside the pan.

“Alright, dinner is served,” Diana said.

“I’ll be helping myself, thank you,” Amanda said.

The two ate while engaged in idle talk, Amanda would share tidbits of her days back in college, as well as a number of unusual encounters she once had. Diana shared little, but Amanda was quick to understand that she wasn’t fully ready to open herself up a bit more. Once they were finished eating, Amanda offered to wash the dishes, which Diana declined.

“Look, you just served the both of us a really good meal, it’s proper that I help with cleaning up,” Amanda said.

“Are you sure?” Diana asked.

“What’s wrong with washing dirty dishes and pans?”

Amanda took over the sink. Diana wiped the kitchen table and then told Amanda that she’ll be at the living room to watch television. After finishing the clean-up, Amanda followed Diana to the living room and sat on the other end of the couch.

“What else is up in your itinerary for tonight?” Amanda asked.

“Watching a movie,” Diana said. “Are you up for a horror flick?”

Amanda tilted her head. “I can handle a good jumpscare.”

Diana switched to the streaming service and picked a random horror movie from the list. It was a good movie alright, since Amanda flinched ever so often at most of the scenes. Diana, on the other hand, watched stoically and sat still.

_Is she...is she even scared at all?_

When she made another glance at Diana, she noticed that Diana’s jaw was clenched. Amanda was quick to realize that Diana wasn’t as unafraid as she had initially perceived. She reached out to tap Diana on the shoulder, and sure enough, Diana flinched in her seat.

“Easy, easy, calm down,” Amanda soothed. “Should we stop watching or?”

Diana shifted in her place. “We started the movie, it’s apt that we finish it.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

Diana nodded quickly. “I’ll be fine. Besides, I think the whole plot’s reaching its resolution right about now.”

Amanda leaned back and they resumed watching. She still took note of Diana’s clenched jaw, but she kept herself in place as Diana had insisted that she will be fine. When the movie ended, Diana let out a heavy sigh. Amanda, greatly amused at seeing this side of DIana, let out a laugh and said that maybe Diana has her weaknesses after all.

“It was just too garish for me, that’s all,” Diana said. “Don’t think that you have an edge over me when it comes to watching scary movies.”

Amanda was unfazed. “Fine then, have it your way, Cavendish.” She then stood up and patted her jeans. “Okay, since we’re not gonna be playing under the sheets, I will now be on my way home.”

Amanda started to make her way to the door when she heard Diana say, “Wait.”

Amanda turned heel to face Diana. Diana's brow was furrowed, but not because she was annoyed or anything. She was worried, and Amanda let out a sigh as she walked back to the couch.

“You want me to stay over?” Amanda asked.

Diana hesitated for a bit. “Well, I...you’re already set on going home...but...”

“Cavendish.”

“Y-yes?”

“Do you want me to stay over?”

“Um...if it’s not too much to ask...”

Amanda took a seat on the couch, closer to where Diana was. Diana fumbled with her fingers, then she breathed out.

“This is embarrassing,” she said.

“Well, for the most part, yeah,” Amanda said. “But it’s not like I’m gonna tell the whole world that Diana Cavendish is not good with scary movies.”

Diana laughed softly. “I guess I can trust you enough on that.”

“We’re friends,” Amanda said. “Or starting to be, I don’t know...but you can put your trust on me.”

Diana yawned and leaned on Amanda. “I suppose.”

“You want to head to bed?”

“I have to take a shower first, and you should, too.”

“Okay then.”

“I don’t have any clothes that can fit you, though.”

“I always have an extra set in my bag.”

“Ah, right.”

The two of them stood up from the couch and took turns at the bath. Once settled, they took their places on Diana’s bed. Diana chose to face the window, while Amanda stayed in place with her gaze on the ceiling.

“You know, this reminds me of the sleepovers I had when I was a teenager,” Amanda said.

“Oh really?” Diana responded. “I reckon they’re awfully fun.”

“Well, yeah, although I didn’t like the part where they start talking about boys. It bored the hell out of me when they talked about how Johnny Bates looked so hot in his basketball jersey or how Mark Eggerton never failed to make the girls swoon when he sings at the school choir.”

Diana laughed. “Who the hell are you talking about?”

“A couple of pretty boys back in my hometown. Are you interested?”

“Shut it, I don’t even like boys.”

They still had their eyes away from each other, and although Amanda was tempted to turn her head to face Diana, she kept herself still and directed her smiles at the ceiling instead.

“I’ve never had any sleepovers before,” Diana said.

Amanda no longer stopped herself from turning her head. “No way.”

Diana still had her back to Amanda when she spoke. “People like me don’t get to have sleepovers. I mean, I had friends, but they’re always somewhere else when we’re not in school.”

Amanda kept quiet to see if Diana would continue.

“You think I had a pitiful childhood, don’t you?” Diana asked, still facing the window.

Amanda kept her eyes on DIana. “No. I don’t.” _If anything, I can’t say I had an ordinary childhood either_.

Diana finally shifted in the sheets and faced Amanda. She had moved closer, and their faces were only a few inches apart. Amanda could feel the soft breath coming from Diana, and she could smell the lavender-scented soap she had used in the bath. It was somewhat intoxicating, and Amanda had the sudden urge to close the distance between them.

“What do you really think of me, Amanda O’Neill?” Diana asked, her voice merely a whisper.

Amanda adjusted herself and rested her head on her arm. “You, Diana Cavendish, are a mystery.”

“And what makes me a mystery to you?”

“Everything. When we first met through Akko, you got me all curious. I know who you are by name, but who are you, really? I’ve long been drawn by the enigma that is you—what are your strengths, your weaknesses? What makes you tick? What kind of person are you when you are on your own? When you are angry? When you are in your lowest of lows? What are your deepest, darkest secrets? Your ultimate desires? I can’t say that I’m attracted to you romantically...it’s more like I’m attracted to you for the sake of sating my curiosity.”

Diana scoffed. “And yet you once told me that I’m the one who treats things like a case study.”

“Say what you want, Cavendish. But in my eyes, you’re a puzzle, with its pieces deeply hidden...I’m just waiting for the pieces to surface.”

Diana smiled coyly. “I see.”

With that, Diana turned to the other side. “We should go to sleep.”

Amanda huffed with a grin on her face. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 4/12/2020 - I messed up on a character's name lmao.


	4. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana postpones their set-up one day.

The set-up had been running without any snags for almost a month. While there was the usual romp under the sheets, there were days where they’d just sit in front of the television or go somewhere in the city.

A month would have been substantial enough for Amanda to get to know Diana more, but Diana was too keen on keeping her cards close to her chest 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. With that, Amanda only gets to know a few quirks that Diana tends to give away when her control slips.

Like how she's ambidextrous in all aspects. _All_ aspects.

She prefers blue over any other color, though she mentioned that she considers green a second favorite.

She is a heavy sleeper, but an early riser. Amanda surmised that it must have been self-imposed on Diana’s part.

She prefers her tea piping hot and would choose it over coffee. As for the main reason she keeps coffee in her cupboard? She wouldn't tell. She had told Amanda that she was keeping coffee in her cupboard solely not because visitors might prefer something else aside from tea. There was one other reason, which Amanda surmised after seeing the coy smile on Diana's face, and Diana simply chose not to say it.

All of these were superficial, and it bugged Amanda that it was all she could glean.

_Ah, but then, Rome was not built in a day_ , Amanda told herself.

\---

Amanda had just logged out of her shift at the studio when her phone rang. Seeing Diana's name on the screen, she answered without delay.

“Cavendish, what's up?” Amanda asked.

“I won't be at the apartment later,” Diana told her. “We'll meet again tomorrow, same time.”

“Eh? Something came up?”

Diana paused for a bit, then she sighed. “More or less.”

“Alright, hope it goes well. Just call me…whenever.”

Diana laughed softly from the other line. “I’ll keep that in mind, O'Neill.”

The call ended and Amanda shoved her phone back into her jacket pocket, then she left the studio and hopped on the next bus home. Since she arrived home earlier than usual, she used the vacant time to tidy up her apartment and to sort the mail. By 6:30, she was already preparing dinner. 

Her phone rang while she was having the soup simmer, so she took the time to grab it and check who was calling. She thought twice when she saw who it was, but she swiped the screen anyway to answer it.

“Mom,” Amanda spoke. “You rang?”

“Hi honey,” said her mother. “I was just calling to check on you. You haven't been keeping in touch lately.”

Amanda suppressed a sigh. “I’ve been really busy, sorry about that.”

“How are you doing?”

Amanda felt herself tense up. “I’m fine. Everything's fine, Mom. How about you?”

Her mother chuckled from the other line. “Well, I could say the same, I guess. Everything’s fine.”

Amanda smiled bitterly. “That’s…good to hear. Look, I'll have to cut the call, I'm making dinner.”

“Alright.” 

The call ended without any of them saying good-bye. It had always been like that. Amanda proceeded to finish her cooking and sat down to eat not long after. 

_She didn't even ask about Grandma. Well, she no longer had any reason to ever since she left home for good._

\---

The next few hours were spent in front of the television. Amanda peeked at her watch—9:30 PM. She reckoned she’d try stretching her feet by taking a walk outside and buy something from the convenience store along the way, so off she went to the streets.

The area she was living in wasn’t entirely crowded, but once she turns to the corner towards the main road, she ends up crossing paths with a lot more people. Although it was almost 10 P.M., the streets were still busy. She passed by the Chinese restaurants lining up the block, then she took occasional peeks at the Italian-owned eateries that had been there even before she was born. By the time she got to the small business district, the number of people she’d come across have slightly dwindled. There were still a handful of shops in the business district, but most of them were high-end. Amanda took a turn along those high-end shops and restaurants for fun. 

She was idly letting her eyes wander as she walked until she happened to pass by the window of a well-known five-star restaurant. Amanda knew her eyesight wasn’t bad, and she was highly certain she saw someone she knew dining inside the restaurant.

It was Diana, dressed in a powder blue cocktail dress topped with a white shawl. 

Diana wasn’t alone, however. Sitting across her was a man, looking roughly around the same age as Diana. He had dark brown hair, neatly combed in place (with perhaps a good dollop of pomade), and he shared the same pale skin as Diana. He had an uninterested look on his face, but Amanda could see that it was quite the contrary—his eyes smiled as he talked with Diana.

Amanda stood by the window, her mind whirring as to who Diana was with inside the restaurant. She then shook her head and walked away.

_So that’s why we’re not hanging out as scheduled._

The thought of dropping by the convenience store to buy snacks had been completely scrapped. All Amanda wanted to do was rush back home and throw herself underneath the bed covers. She walked briskly, not wanting to tire herself out completely. Her chest felt heavy as she walked, and she somewhat knew that it wasn’t because she was moving at a quicker pace. She prided herself in her stamina, so it bugged her as to why she felt something weighing her down.

_She could have told me she was meeting someone tonight._

Amanda stopped in her tracks, and a passer-by that had been walking behind her bumped into her shoulder. Amanda blurted out a quick apology as the passer-by walked on ahead. She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed.

_Why did I even think that?_

Amanda let out another sigh and continued her walk home. When she reached her apartment, the fatigue had begun to sink in and she hastily threw herself on her couch. She didn’t bother turning on the lights, and she sat staring in the darkness.

_He’s a pretty boy, though._

\---

“Diana.”

Diana shifted her gaze from the window and back to the man she was dining with. “Hm?”

“See someone you know here?” the man asked. 

Diana shook her head and resumed eating. “No, not really. So, about your father...you said my aunt was contacting him about something involving the family assets.” 

The man nodded, a frown forming on his brow. “I got to catch him during one of his calls. I knew he was talking to your aunt after he said your family’s name. And then there was the mention of the hospital...”

Diana nodded at him in return and lightly wiped her mouth with the napkin. “I see. Thank you, Andrew, for letting me know.”

The man—Andrew—merely smiled at Diana. “No worries. It’s for saving your family, after all.”

Diana returned his smile with one of her own and raised her glass at him for a toast.


	5. Leaks on the Proverbial Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a small world, after all.

“You look down all of a sudden,” Akko said.

The two were at  _ Antonenko’s _ the next day. Amanda made good on her promise to treat Akko for lunch as thanks for adjusting the class schedules. 

“What are you talking about?” Amanda asked.

“You seem...” Akko tilted her head. “...off.”

Amanda rolled her eyes. “You’re just thinking too much. Nothing’s wrong with me.”

Jasminka joined them with a tray in hand. “Another plate of  _ pelmeni _ for Akko,  hm ?” she said as she set the plate down.

Amanda scoffed. “It reminded her of  _ gyoza _ .”

Akko grinned. “Well, they’re very different, but there’s something in the filling that just reminds me of those dumplings back home.”

“I see, I see,”  Jasminka said with a smile. “Eat well, Akko, you’ve got a long day ahead of you.”

Akko gave  Jasminka a salute. “Yes, ma’am!”

Jasminka left them with a giggle and returned to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Amanda continued to pick at her  _ stroganoff _ . Akko, concerned at how too deep in thought her friend was, reached over and poked at Amanda’s forehead, causing the redhead to flinch.

“What was that for?” Amanda asked, rubbing her forehead.

“Something’s wrong,” Akko said.

Amanda sensed that Akko wasn’t willing to let the whole thing go, and she sighed at that. She debated on whether she’d tell Akko everything or mince on the details instead.

“Akko, I’ve been sleeping with somebody,” Amanda said not long after.

Akko almost spat out the dumplings in shock. “H-hold on, what? Since when?”

“Swallow first, Akko,” Amanda said.

Akko did just that and repeated her question. Amanda shifted in her seat to give an answer when the doorbell clinked. Amanda wasn’t at all ready to see who the customer was.

It was the man she saw with Diana at the high-end restaurant last night. He had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and he looked as if he had been to many places in one sprint.  Jasminka’s grandmother was the one who received him and led him to one of the vacant tables.

Akko noticed that Amanda had her eyes on the man. “You know him?” she asked.

“Somehow, yeah,” Amanda said, her eyes still on the man.

“Is he the one you’re sleeping with?”

Amanda whipped her head at Akko. “No, he’s not!”

Amanda had spoken way too loudly, garnering the attention of some of the customers. Akko waved them away with an apologetic smile and signed at  Jasminka that they’re okay.  Jasminka went back to tending to a food pickup service courier at the counter.

Amanda lowered her voice. “He’s not the one. I’m sleeping with another girl.”

Akko raised an eyebrow. “Oh...I see. I presume she’s the reason you’re feeling off today?”

Amanda leaned back into her seat. “I guess so. But I can’t tell why, really. It’s not like the other girl and I are...together, or anything. I don’t really know how to explain it, Akko.”

“And the guy over there, could he have something to do with it?”

Amanda took another glance at the man. “No, I don’t think so.”

Akko leaned on her arms on the table. “Amanda.”

Amanda turned her eyes back to Akko. “Yeah?” \

“Are you okay?”

Amanda huffed. “I’m fine. Maybe I was just thinking way too much about a lot of things.”

“Say, about that girl you’re sleeping with...is she someone we know?”

Amanda chuckled and scooped up a spoonful of the  _ stroganoff _ . 

“No, not really.”

\---

Andrew  Hanbridge was not one to remember a face ever so often, unless it was highly  required .

But for some reason, he couldn’t seem to forget the familiar redhead sitting a few tables away from him. He had seen her before when he happened to drive by the area where Diana lives. She was walking with Diana back to the apartment building and was carrying a bunch of beer cans. It was a brief moment, but he had the feeling that Diana had been acquainted with the redhead for quite some time. Andrew had a number of questions in mind as to who the redhead was. Was she a friend? A lover, perhaps? Or something in between? What was her name, and where did they meet?

What Andrew knew at the least is that Diana was certainly having something  at hand to keep her occupied. Somehow, he was grateful for the redhead’s presence, knowing that Diana had someone who can be by her side when needed most.

Given what he was working on, he couldn’t look out for Diana as much as possible.

His order arrived and he settled down to eat. He opened his phone as he ate, checking what was up next on his schedule. He let out a sigh when he read the word “meeting” on the planner. His father had been piling up the work on him lately, and now he had to deal with one meeting after the other.

_ He could have at least given me some time to catch my breath. _

He  glumily finished his meal and paid for it at the counter. He also left a few paper bills in the tip jar, and the elderly woman who was at the counter smiled wider at him. He passed by the table where the redhead was sitting, and their eyes met as he reached the door. Before Andrew stepped out, he saluted with his finger at the redhead, smiling as he did.

_ I know you’re Diana’s friend _ , was what he wanted to convey with that gesture.

\---

_ Did Pretty Boy just— _

Amanda felt nervous all of a sudden. Seeing the knowing smile on the man’s face, she suspected that he had knowledge of the set-up she has with Diana. What heightened her nervousness was the fact that she still had no idea who he was in Diana’s life. Was he a friend? Someone from the family? Her lover, perhaps?

_ Who is he? _

If that man was  actually Diana’s lover, then she would be in an enormous heap of trouble. If there’s one thing she wanted to avoid at all costs, it was hooking up with people who are already tied with someone else.

_ I’m not  _ _ gonna _ _ go down the same damn path they did. _

It was a good thing Akko was too busy eating to notice the creases that had formed on Amanda’s forehead, otherwise she wouldn’t have shut up about it.  Amanda looked at her phone—2:30 P.M. She still has about three hours to wait until Diana let’s her know if they’re meeting up or not.  With that amount of time, Amanda figured she’d cool her head of the burning thoughts she had been sporting since last night.

She did a bunch of drills in the studio along with Akko, and by five in the afternoon, she logged out and went on her way to the bus stop. Her phone rang as she waited for the bus, and seeing it was Diana on the phone, she swiped the screen to answer.

“Cavendish, something came up?” Amanda asked.  _ Agh _ _ , that’s a little too on the nose. _

“Keep me company tonight, O’Neill,” Diana said.

Diana hung up before Amanda could respond.  _ Okay, it’s business as usual. _

Akko had no classes set for that day and closed up the studio early. Amanda was already at the shed when Akko managed to catch up, but before Akko could get to Amanda, Amanda had already stepped into the bus. To Akko’s confusion, Amanda rode a bus that wasn’t heading to where she lived.

\---

Amanda reached the apartment building at 5:27 P.M. and somberly walked up the stairs. She made a tentative press on the doorbell, despite having been in the apartment so many times. The door didn’t open right away, so she pressed on the bell one more time. It hadn’t been long when the door opened, and to Amanda’s complete fluster, she was met with the sight of Diana with only a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was still wet, and Amanda surmised that she—

“I was in the bath, I didn’t hear the bell right away,” Diana said, stepping aside to let Amanda in.

Amanda nodded and walked inside the apartment. She heard the door close, then she felt arms embracing her from behind. Her back grew damp with water, and she felt something heavy resting on her shoulders. She blinked for a moment, then she let out a soft laugh and sighed.

_ This girl confuses the hell out of me _ , she thought as she raised a hand to hold the arm wrapped around her.

She gently pried herself from the arms and shifted so she can face Diana. Amanda let her gaze wander all over Diana—her eyes, her lips, down to her neck and her collarbone. She placed her palm softly against Diana’s cheek, caressing it with her thumb as she did. Diana closed her eyes as she leaned into the palm and raised her hand to hold it.

Their eyes met once more, and Amanda leaned in to kiss Diana. Diana met her halfway and their lips were locked against the other. The kiss was tentative, hesitant at first, then it became hastened, so urgent. Diana broke free and tugged at Amanda’s arm, leading her to the bedroom. Amanda rushed to remove her shoes and socks as she followed Diana like a sailor lured by the sirens. They shared brief kisses as they made their way to the bed, and by the time  DIana was sitting at the edge, Amanda was only wearing her sports bra and cycling shorts.

Diana peeled off the towel from her body and Amanda leaned down once more to give her another kiss. The blonde proceeded to scoot backwards to give the redhead space, and they resumed their heated exchange. Amanda was familiar enough when it came to the spots that would draw out the most savory reactions from Diana, so she focused on those spots and got what she had expected. Thoughts of seeing Diana with the man from last night spurned her to be a bit rougher, and for a moment Amanda felt as if she’ll have most of the reins tonight.

Diana did not miss the slight changes in Amanda’s movements, and despite enjoying the change, she can’t help but wonder what prompted the redhead to do just that.

\---

“Something’s bothering you,” Diana said.

Amanda looked away from the ceiling to meet Diana’s eyes. “What makes you think that?”

Diana rolled over on her stomach and leaned on her arms. “O’Neill, have you been walking out the streets last night?”

Amanda nearly jumped off the bed. “I did.”  _ How did she know? _

“Is that how you spent the vacant hours when I told you we couldn’t meet up?”

Amanda clicked her tongue. “Watching TV bored the hell out of me. Figured I take a stroll to stretch my feet and clear my head a bit.”

Amanda realized that two can play in the game that Diana had initiated, so she shifted in her place and faced Diana properly. Diana kept her gaze on Amanda, and Amanda couldn’t exactly tell what Diana might be thinking—she was really hard to read. 

“What do you really want to know from me, Cavendish?” Amanda asked.

“Funny, I was about to ask the same thing from you, O’Neill,” Diana countered.

“Answer my question, then I’ll answer yours.”

Diana scooted closer towards Amanda. “O’Neill, what were you doing outside that restaurant?”

Amanda scoffed. “I was merely taking a stroll, then I happened to pass by the area and caught sight of you there.”

“You happened to pass by...”

“I actually live close to that restaurant.”

For the first time in a while, Amanda saw a fresh chink in Diana’s barrier. Diana paused for a moment, as if she was slowly digesting the newfound information. Her brow was raised as if she wasn’t expecting it at all, and her mouth was slightly agape. Amanda fought the urge to close the gap with her own lips, she knew it would be inappropriate at that moment.

“You looked surprised,” Amanda said.

Diana blinked a few times. “Well, I didn’t expect you to live so close to that place.”

“Now you know.”

“Not really. I don’t know where your place is, exactly.”

Amanda chuckled. “You’ll find out in no time.”

“How about I go there the day after tomorrow?”

“Diana, I still have something I want to know from you.”

Diana paused once more. “Are you asking about the man I was dining with last night?”

“Bingo.”

Diana giggled. “O’Neill, are you jealous?”

“No. What bugs me is that you could have at least given a bit more detail on why we weren’t able to meet up last night.”

“What else could I be doing that night then?”

“I don’t know...but anything can happen in one night, Cavendish. I’m just looking out for you.”

“I see.”

“So, who was the pretty boy?”

Diana laughed. “Pretty boy, huh?”

“Answer my question, Cavendish,” Amanda said, laughing as well.

“His name is Andrew  Hanbridge ,” Diana said. 

“Andrew... Hanbridge ...”Amanda mused. “ He doesn't seem to be from around here.”

“He’s  a distant relative,” Diana said. “So distant that it'd be better to describe us as having no filial relations at all.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Are you content with that answer, O'Neill?”

“To be honest, no.”

Diana was quiet at that, and Amanda paid no heed to what the silence entailed. Instead, she let out a sigh and grinned. 

“But I can tell that you're not willing to tell more so I figured I'd leave it at that,” Amanda said.

Diana merely shrugged at that and faced the other way while Amanda settled her gaze back to the ceiling. It wasn’t long until the both of them drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Diana woke up and Amanda was no longer around. She ran her hand across the empty space and pulled the pillow Amanda had used close to her. She caught a whiff of the perfume that she knew was Amanda’s and hugged the pillow tighter.

\---

Akko  Kagari was not a woman who thinks too much, but that morning, her head was filled with thoughts on why Amanda rode a different bus yesterday. If Amanda was set to go somewhere instead of heading home, she would have told her. At first, she thought that Amanda might have been in a hurry to say anything, but she then realized that Amanda had all the time in the world to tell her when they were still at the studio. 

She then remembered Amanda telling her that she was sleeping with someone, so she figured Amanda was actually on her way to wherever that person was. A new pressing thought sprouted within Akko’s mind—who was the girl she was sleeping with, and where did they get to know each other?

_ It’s not my business to pry further than I should, so I guess I’ll just wait until Amanda finds the right time to tell everything. _

Her musings were interrupted when the students began to arrive at the studio. Amanda arrived not long after, and the classes went on as usual. Akko didn’t ask Amanda anything even when they got the chance to talk during the break. Instead, she conversed with her co-instructor as usual.

Akko could only hope that Amanda wouldn’t keep all her thoughts bottled up for far too long.

\---

“You know, you should introduce me to that new friend you made recently,” Andrew chimed in.

Diana was on a call with Andrew, who had checked on her at the most random of times. Not long after the call started, Andrew had decided to shift the tone of the conversation by asking about the “redhead friend”.

“What are you talking about,  Hanbridge ?” Diana asked, her brow creased.

“Look, you know how I often drive around for Dad’s errands, and I tend to drive close to where you live,” Andrew explained. “One time, I happened to pass by your area and I saw you walking with another girl. It wasn’t Hannah, her hair’s more brownish than red, and surely it wasn’t Barbara, obviously. Barbara would die before she even dyes her hair.”

Diana frowned. “What’s the point of knowing who she is, Andrew?”

Andrew chuckled. “Well, I think I understand where you’re coming from, judging from your eyebrows,” he said. “Don’t worry, Diana, she won’t get mixed up in all of this.”

Diana bit her lip, then she shook her head. “There’s no use knowing who she is, Andrew. She’s just a friend from college, that’s all there is to it.”

She heard Andrew let out a huff. “Alright then. Okay, I’ll be off for an errand...as usual. Again, I’m sorry for calling at the wrong time.”

Andrew ended the call and Diana was once more in the company of the silent air in the stairwell. She then returned to her anatomy class and prepared an apology for not putting her phone on silent mode while in class.

\---

Amanda and Diana were under the sheets later that day, as scheduled. The heat had subsided, and none of them were up for another round. They lay still on the bed, their eyes fixated on something else aside from each other. At this point, Amanda had grown accustomed to staring at the ceiling.

“Cavendish,” Amanda spoke.

“Hm?” Diana hummed.

“Do you like having me around?”

This prompted Diana to turn around and face Amanda. “What brought that up?”

Amanda kept her eyes on the ceiling. “Nothing...just a passing thought.”

Diana adjusted herself and laid her head on her arm. “This aside, you’re actually refreshing to be around.”

Amanda scoffed. “Refreshing?”

“I mean, with you, I always feel a bit more free.”

“That’s actually what people feel when they are not alone, it’s not that special.”

“No, you don’t get it.”

Amanda still had her eyes to the ceiling. “Then make me get it.”

“It’s hard to elaborate on it, really.”

“Alright, then.”

Silence. Amanda kept her gaze on the ceiling, while Diana rested her eyes on Amanda. 

“Cavendish.”

“Hm?”

“Do you still want me around?”

“Why’d you ask that?”

“Nothing...just—”

“A passing thought?”

“Yeah, a passing thought.”

“I still want you around, O’Neill.”

“What if you suddenly don’t want to? Will you tell me, then?”

Diana nodded. “Sure, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Amanda stretched a bit and closed her eyes. “I’ll doze off in a bit, then I’ll be  outta here  first thing in  the morning .”

“Stay for breakfast.”

Amanda chuckled. “Alright, if you say so.”


	6. Crossing Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda finds herself crossing paths with unlikely people at unlikely times.

“And that’s it for today, I’ll be seeing you next week,” the professor said. “I may or may not be having a quiz tomorrow.” 

A collective groan rose from the students as the professor waved them goodbye before exiting the podium. Diana was packing up her laptop when Barbara and Hannah went over to her seat. 

“We’re going to _Antonenko’s_ later this afternoon, wanna come with us?” Barbara asked. 

“That is, if you’re free,” Hannah quickly added. 

Diana heard the name before, after she had a chance to talk with Jasminka during the impromptu reunion, although she never got the chance to actually visit the diner. Perhaps it was a good time to drop by and finally get a taste of the meals that Akko had told her about. She told the girls that she’ll tag along and as soon as their classes had ended the three of them made their way to the diner. Jasminka was surprised to see her old friends once more. 

“Didn’t expect to be serving you three on this day,” Jasminka said as she pulled out her notepad for the orders. “So, what’s it gonna be?” 

“I’ll have something light, so I guess your Soup of the Day will be fine, along with a couple slices of toast,” Barbara said. 

“I’ll have the _kasha_ ,” Hannah added. 

“And yours, Diana?” Jasminka asked. 

Diana looked over at the menu card in her hand. “I guess I’ll try...the herring under the fur coat...and the _pelmeni_ , too.” 

“Okay, one Soup of the Day with bread on the side, _kasha_ , the herring under the fur coat, and _pelmeni._ What drinks would you like to have with these meals?” 

All three agreed to the house blend iced tea, and Jasminka went ahead to the kitchen to relay the orders to her grandmother. The doorbell clinked and in came Constanze for her dinner take out. Hannah and Barbara called her over and she joined them at the table, although she maintained a good distance to keep the ever-present grease on her hands away from the other three. They had a bit of catching up as they waited for their respective meals. Barbara and Hannah, who both decided to attend med school with Diana, were sharing the specialties they aimed to focus on in the latter part of their studies. Constanze surprised them with a story about an underground drag race that she frequented at (she was careful not to reveal too much about who handled the race and where it was held) and mentioned that she might end up working for one of the participating teams. Despite that, she still has plans for the engineering licensure exams so that she can finally find a good firm to work with. 

Diana shared little about what she had been up to. She took great care not to say anything about the set-up she has with Amanda, for fear that her friends might become too concerned for her once more. 

But just as she was relieved that she managed not to speak too much, in came Amanda along with Akko. They were in the midst of a light-hearted argument when they walked in. 

“I told you, those two idols are definitely dating,” Akko said. “And their other member might be reciprocating the avid fan’s feelings or something.” 

“What if the fan’s so-called feelings for that idol was only on the surface?” Amanda rebutted. 

“Look, Amanda, we both watched the same damn anime, how on Earth could you not see that?” 

Their conversation was interrupted when Barbara called them over. Diana and Amanda caught each other’s sight and they were both perplexed at how they got to cross paths at such an unlikely time. While Diana began to look concerned about the situation, Amanda gave her a resigned smile and a shrug. The worried look on Diana began to wear away with a newfound sense of relief. 

Akko was rather ecstatic to see the three med students again. She ran over to where they were seated and she was eventually immersed in lively conversation with Barbara and Hannah. Amanda sat beside Constanze at the table and joined the conversation Akko was in. Jasminka once more brought out her notepad for the newly-arrived customers. Akko wanted Salad Olivier and a small bowl of soup on the side. 

“And what will be yours, Amanda?” Jasminka asked, pen at the ready. 

“I’ll have the herring under the fur coat, like the other time,” Amanda said. “Oh, and don’t forget the _pelmeni_ , too.” 

Jasminka raised an eyebrow. “ _Baba_ ’s herring sure has its avid fans, huh. Alright, I’ll be back with your meals. Boy, the diner feels packed with you guys all together again.” 

“Too bad Sucy and Lotte aren’t here, though,” Akko said. “Maybe we should send them a groufie!” 

All of them agreed and Akko brought out her phone. Akko snapped a few photos and Jasminka returned to her tasks later on. Once Akko had sent the photos to Sucy and Lotte, they resumed their conversation. Constanzeleft not long after when Jasminka handed her the takeout order she had placed earlier, and the orders for Barbara, Hannah, and Diana were dished out. When Amanda saw what Diana’s meal was, she sent a quick glance towards the blonde. Amanda felt a bit flattered at seeing that she and Diana had ordered the same set of dishes, then she dismissed it with the thought that all of it was just pure coincidence. Eventually, Akko and Amanda’s orders arrived, and Barbara was quick to point out that Diana and Amanda did share the same order. 

“Well, I do like the herring very much, that’s why I order it more often compared to the other dishes here,” Amanda said. “Pair it with the _pelmeni_ , it actually tastes better. Didn’t expect Cavendish here to have the same order, though.” 

“I’d usually go for best-sellers,” Diana said as she started to scoop up a spoonful of the salad. “But for this one, it was just a random choice.” 

Amanda chuckled. “Well, your taste buds are in for a wonderful ride.” 

Diana merely smiled at that and began eating. She found the meal quite delicious, and she ate another spoonful and relished the new-found taste once more. She looked over at Amanda, who was happily eating her own herring. Amanda happened to glance at Diana as she ate, so she asked her how it was. Diana told her she was enjoying the ride, and Amanda smirked at that. 

“Told you,” Amanda said and she continued eating. 

Amanda took note not long after that it was almost close to five on her phone. She glanced over at Diana, who had just checked her watch. Diana took out her phone and began typing something, and Amanda felt her phone vibrate. She saw a new message from Diana, telling her that she can go ahead and wait at the apartment. With that, Amanda made her leave and came up with a quick excuse so that she can leave at once. She left her share of the fee to Akko and left the diner. Diana on the other hand, decided to make a leeway for Amanda to get to the apartment before she does, so she stayed with her friends at the diner for a bit longer. 

\--- 

Amanda managed to hitch a ride on the bus before it left the shed, and she settled to a window seat close to the driver so she can get off the bus easily. She checked the time and found that it was still enough for the trip to Diana’s apartment. Sure enough, she arrived on time and waited at the front door of Diana’s apartment. She knew it was risky to wait on the front steps of the building. 

She played with her phone to while away the time, then she heard light footsteps climb up the stairwell. Diana then stood in front of her so she stepped aside so that Diana can open the door. The two of them stepped inside the apartment and Amanda headed over to the couch. Diana prepared tea and coffee at the kitchen. The two were quiet as they sat together in the living room later on. 

Amanda couldn’t bear the silence much longer and broke it. “Didn’t think I'd see you in _Antonenko’s_ , of all places,” she said, putting down the mug on the coffee table. 

“Hannah and Barbara invited me, and I haven’t been really able to find the time to drop by so...I tagged along,” Diana said. 

“We’re you thinking of calling me to say that we couldn’t meet up again tonight?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

Amanda grinned. “Ah, it’s a pity you weren’t able to postpone our nightly tryst. You could have spent more time with your friends.” 

“There’s always another day for that.” 

“What if you ran out of days, and this is the last? Wouldn’t you have spent it with the people close to you instead of with me?” 

“You say that like you’re not close to me.” 

“We are intimate, yes, but we are worlds apart if you look at it.” 

“You said you’ll get to know me, and we’ve been doing this for more than a month now. Surely the gap between us have grown smaller.” 

“Well, I guess it grew smaller. But not small enough.” 

Diana put down her cup and deftly sat on Amanda’s lap. Amanda sat still, her eyes set on Diana’s. She wasn’t entirely up for playing under the sheets, she knew she has to make another puzzle piece show up. 

“Cavendish, having sex with me won’t hide who you really are,” Amanda said. 

“Not if I can’t help it,” Diana said, then she leaned down and closed Amanda’s lips with her own. 

Diana then broke free and pulled Amanda off the couch as she stood. She kept her hold on Amanda as she half-dragged her to the bedroom, then she pushed Amanda on the bed. Diana straddled Amanda’s lap and kissed her once more, harder, even—as if she wanted to make sure that Amanda didn’t have the slightest opportunity to ask questions. 

Amanda knew this, and it spurned her to fight back. She mustered enough strength to grab Diana and roll over, pinning Diana on the bed. Diana glared at her for suddenly breaking the rhythm, and Amanda fought back the urge to smirk at her. 

“What will it take for you to open up, Cavendish?” Amanda said as she loomed over Diana. 

“Just shut up and kiss me, O’Neill,” Diana growled. 

“Okay, then,” Amanda said, and she leaned down to do just that. 

Something had shifted between them as they moved against each other. Every single motion was made in haste, laced with some odd sort of fury that have sprung up from the turbulent thoughts they had long buried within themselves. Despite Diana's attempts to turn things around to her favor, Amanda had made sure that the control stays with her. 

Amanda eventually made the final move that she knew would unravel Diana to her very core, and Diana let out the loudest cry she could ever muster as she rode the high brought about by Amanda’s ministrations. Tears began to flow from Diana's eyes, which alarmed Amanda. Amanda gingerly adjusted herself and held Diana close. Diana didn’t resist and instead she snuggled closer, clinging tightly as if her life depended solely on it. 

When Diana woke up the next morning, Amanda was already gone. However, there was food on the table—bacon, eggs, and toast covered with another plate to keep the meal from quickly getting cold. A sudden warmth began to bloom within Diana’s chest as she ate, and another tear trickled down her cheek. 

She hastily wiped it and continued eating. 

\--- 

Amanda headed to _The Last Wednesday Society_ , a café-slash-curio shop close to the studio, to get coffee for her and Akko. The barista, who reminded Amanda greatly of the pinball enthusiast from a pawn shop TV series she was watching, greeted Amanda as she stepped inside the shop. 

“The usual, Amanda?” the barista called out. 

“Yep. I'll have a look on your wares while I wait, if you don't mind,” Amanda said. 

“Just as long as you don't touch any of 'em,” the barista said. 

Amanda took note of any new items the shop has, and she spotted a few novelties in the shelves—a five-volume set of books about the Philippines dated in the 1800s (Sucy suddenly came to mind), a small-scale sculpture of what appears to be a broom with wings wrapped with a small chain, and small replicas of branded liquor bottles with what she suspected was not an actual sample of the drinks themselves. 

She then caught sight of a worn-out book close to the dream-catchers. The title intrigued her— _Memoirs, 1985._ Curious, she called out to the barista to ask about the book. 

“I got it from a thrift shop in the outskirts,” the barista said. “Bought it for a hundred and fifty bucks.” 

“How much are you selling it now?” 

“Ah, a couple thousand bucks.” 

“That’s too high of a price.” 

“To be fair, two thousand is low for such a book. From the looks of it, it's a diary. Who knows what profitable stuff could its former owner have written there?” 

“Isn’t that an intrusion of privacy?” 

“Well, if the owner is very private about it, it wouldn't have ended up here.” 

Amanda mulled on it. She doesn't have two thousand dollars in hand, but she wanted to buy the diary for some reason. When the barista called her for the coffee she ordered, she could only look wistfully at the item. She paid the barista for the coffee and left the shop not long after. 

Even as she went on with her lessons, thoughts of the diary constantly whirled around in her head. 

One morning, she woke up, the book still in her mind, and she came up with a rather ridiculous decision. 

\--- 

“You want to join me at the underground race?” Constanze asked as she wheeled out from under the car she was fixing. 

Constanze didn't expect for Amanda to show up at her shop, panting heavily from running, and telling her that she wanted to tag along with Constanze at the races. 

“I need cash, Cons,” Amanda said. “You said it yourself, the winnings on the races are big enough to last you a week in the upper side of the town.” 

Constanze put down her wrench and slowly sat up. “What do you need it for, anyway?” 

Amanda fidgeted a bit. "I…I wanted to buy this book.” 

Constanze's brow raised. “A book? You want to possibly earn more than five thousand bucks for a book?” 

“The book costs two thousand…for now.” 

Constanze was incredulous. “Two thousand? Who in blazes would sell a book for two thousand dollars?” 

“ _Last Wednesday Society_. I found a book there that caught my eye, and when I asked about the price—” Amanda shrugged as if to repeat the amount she mentioned earlier. 

Constanze couldn't believe what was happening. She knew very well about Amanda's peculiar attachment to things that pique her curiosity, no matter the price. If Amanda had the means, she'd already have the book in her keeping and she wouldn't have to make a sudden visit to the shop. 

But no, Amanda is standing by the spare parts, asking her to have her tag along to one of the underground races to make a bet. 

Constanze knew that the winnings are big, but so are the losses. One wrong bet could put Amanda in financial peril. 

“Look, O'Neill, for once, you have to let this go,” Constanze told her. “I can't have you break your bank for something like this. I haven't even tried betting there myself. I was just there as a pit stop.” 

“I just need someone to take me there,” Amanda pleaded. “If I go flat broke, it's all gonna be on me.” 

Constanze clicked her tongue. “Do you even hear yourself? We're not dealing with a few bucks and coins you saved up in your Hello Kitty coin bank back in middle school anymore. You're an adult with a bank account, O'Neill.” 

“Cons, just take me there.” 

“O’Neill, I'm telling you, it's too risky.” 

“Cons. It's gonna be fine. Please?” 

Amanda repeated her plea with a look that Constanze also knew too well—puppy-dog eyes coupled with a slightly watery grin that never fails to make her cringe. Constanze tried to fight it, in hopes that she finally wins over Amanda, but it was just too unbearable for her and she gave in not long after. 

“Alright, just this once,” Constanze said. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at ten-thirty in the evening.” 

Amanda grabbed Constanze's hand and shook it. “Thanks so much, thank you, thank you—" 

“Quit it, Texan,” Constanze snarled. “Just don't bet too much on the race, you hear me?” 

Amanda saluted. “Yes, Cons.” 

\--- 

It was 9:30 P.M., so Amanda slowly rose from the bed. They didn’t play under the sheets that night and opted to watch movies on Diana’s laptop instead. When Diana fell asleep after the second movie, Amanda took care of the laptop and prepared to leave. 

She was about to open the bedroom door when she heard Diana call her name. 

“You’re leaving so soon,” Diana said groggily. 

“I have something to do later tonight,” Amanda said. “Go back to sleep, Cavendish.” 

Diana shifted in her place under the covers. “Whatever that is, be careful.” 

Amanda chuckled. “Getting worried about me now, Cavendish?” 

Diana turned in her covers to hide herself. “Don’t forget to lock the door, O’Neill.” 

Amanda left the apartment and rushed to the bus stop for the ride home. Constanze was set to pick her up at 10:30 later, and she still had a small length of time to spare. Once she was home, she took a quick shower and chose a comfortable outfit that won’t let her stand out too much. She knew how things tend to be sketchy in underground races, and keeping a low profile is important. She then heard the doorbell ring, so she hurriedly slipped on her black V-neck shirt and grabbed one of her dark jackets hanging by her bedroom door. Sure enough, Constanze was at the door, dressed in a gray washed-out hoodie, loose dark jeans, and worn-out sneakers. The car grease she was often seen with were no longer there. 

“Alright, Texan. You ready to go to prom?” Constanze said. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be, shortstop,” Amanda said as she locked the door behind her. 

Constanze had used one of her father’s old cars which she had remodeled, and Amanda could only admire at how she got to get it running when it seemed as if it had lost hope of even starting up at all. The drive to tonight’s race was a slightly long one, since Constanze mentioned that it was set to be held at the mountain roads close to the outskirts of the city. 

“Funny how you’ve been with this shindig for almost a year now,” Amanda said. 

“Yeah, lucky I don’t get arrested or anything,” Constanze said. “My folks still don’t have an idea why I stay up so late, and if word about this reaches them, they’d freak.” 

“Trust me on keeping my mouth shut, Cons.” 

“I don’t feel really assured about that, Amanda.” 

The two laughed at that and went on talking for the rest of the drive. Eventually, they arrived at the venue—a segment of the mountain road that had no visible street lamps. The road was only lit by the blinking head and rear lights of the cars. Amanda had expected to see something similar to the street racing movies she’d seen, but everything turned out to be different. The whole thing wasn’t entirely pompous, although there was a DJ up front playing music to liven up things a bit. 

“I know it’s not as grandiose as you think,” Constanze told her. “We’re not in Dallas. If anything, tonight’s race would be similar to the _tōge_ races in Japan.” 

“It’s actually kinda peaceful,” Amanda said. “Like, everybody’s just out here for an evening drive—except there’s gonna be a lot of nitrous oxide involved.” 

Constanze chuckled. “Well, that’s one way of describing it. Hold on, I’ll go check up on one of the drivers there. I worked on his car and he’ll be using it tonight.” 

Constanze rushed over to the said driver and Amanda waited by the car. She took a moment to gaze at the moon, half-hidden by the clouds. A cool breeze blew by, so Amanda adjusted her jacket to seal in a bit more warmth. She thought once more about the book, or diary as the barista put it, and its curious title. Amanda thought it was ridiculous of her to go so far as betting in an underground race to buy a book that she probably wouldn’t even bother reading. 

But her gut feeling had told her somewhat that she must have the book. Amanda knew not to ignore her gut, and she went on with using any means necessary to buy the book. 

“Betting starts in a bit,” Constanze called her. “How much did you bring with you?” 

“A thousand,” Amanda said. 

“Hoh, pretty huge,” Constanze said. “How much is left?” 

Amanda shoved her hands in her pockets. “That is not for me to say.” 

Constanze shook her head in dismay. “Don’t tell me you emptied out your bank account.” 

“No, I didn’t. I still have enough until the next paycheck.” 

“Alright. Come with me, I’ll tell the banker that you’ll be betting.” 

“Who is slated for tonight?” 

“Just two cars, since this is a _t_ _ōge_ -type race. One is a Skyline, and the other is a BMW E36 M3. The Skyline’s the one I worked on, so obviously, I’d bet on that.” 

“So how do they tell who wins the race?” 

“One car is set at the front—that's gonna be the lead car, and the other, the chase car, is set behind or beside it. The race starts, and if the lead car manages to make a significant amount of distance away from the chase car, the lead car wins. If the chase car keeps its place at the tail of the lead car or beats the lead car to the finish line, the chase car wins. If you ask me, beating the lead car to the finish line is the best way to win. Racks up a lot of fans.” 

“From the looks of it, isn’t it too short for a decent race?” 

“There are two matches. After the first match, the cars switch places. If the chase car, now the lead car, manages to win the second match, it wins the race fair and square. But if both cars gain one point from the two matches, there’s gonna be a sudden-death match. Whoever wins that, wins the whole race.” 

“That sounds like a lot of work for the cars.” 

Constanze chuckled. “That’s why I’m here. I fix these sons of bitches up so they can race.” 

The two reached the banker and settled their bets. Amanda betted on the Skyline, knowing that Constanze wasn’t one to do shoddy work on ever car she had handled. In a few minutes, the participating cars drove to their respective places. The Skyline was placed at the rear, making it the chase car, and the BMW ended up as the lead. The signal was given, and the cars set off. 

“Alright, they’re off,” Constanze said. “Come with me, Texan, we’re gonna watch the Skyline on one of the monitors we got here.” 

Constanze ran over to one of the Skyline driver’s friends who held a laptop. Constanze explained that both cars have dash-cams so they can tell who leads and lags. Amanda found herself craning her head closer as they watched. The Skyline was still at the tail of the BMW, and surprisingly enough, it kept the BMW from creating a huge distance, which was the key to winning the match. The Skyline kept its hold on the tail until the end of the match, gaining one point. The rest of them breathed out in relief, knowing that celebrating early might not end well. 

The cars had switched places and the signal was given once more. The Skyline had a bit of a rough time shaking off the BMW from its tail, and Amanda began to worry that the second point is going to go to the BMW. She looked over at Constanze, who was now frowning as she watched. If Constanze was frowning, something must be wrong after all. 

However, by some stroke of a miracle, the Skyline began to gain more speed and gradually created a distance between itself and the BMW. It hadn’t been long until it pulled a gap wide enough to ensure the second point. The Skyline cruised and drifted through the course until it reached the finish line. Constanze cheered along with the driver’s friends, while Amanda could only stare at the monitor in awe. Constanze shook her by the shoulders as she told her that they won big that night. 

\--- 

The barista heard the door open and saw Amanda coming in. To his surprise, Amanda asked about the two-thousand-dollar diary. 

“Why’d you ask? Are you going to buy it?” the barista asked, grinning. 

Amanda responded with a grin of her own and reached into her jacket pocket. She then pulled out a wad of bills and slammed them on the counter. 

“I’m sure as hell buying it,” Amanda said. 

Amanda walked out of the shop with coffee in one hand and a small paper bag on the other. As she was making her way back to the studio, she accidentally bumped into someone and almost lost her grip on the coffee. She looked back to holler at the person who bumped her, but her speech was cut short when she realized who the person was. 

It was the man he saw eating with Diana back at the high-end restaurant and spotted again at _Antonenko’s_. 

“Oh, dear, I am so sorry about that,” the man said. “Did the coffee spill or anything?” 

“Andrew...Hanbridge,” Amanda blurted out. 

The man—Andrew—paused, taken aback. “Ah, you know me?” 

Amanda refrained from talking any further, and Andrew understood her apprehension. With that, he let out a huff and smiled. 

“Look, I’m not related to Diana in any way,” Andrew said. “If anything, you can consider me a friend.” 

Amanda loosened up a bit but kept her guard up. “I’d rather not call us that way.” 

“If you say so,” Andrew said. “Anyways, are you free for some small talk?” 

Amanda had grown a bit more gutsy. “Depends on where you’re taking me, bub.” 

Andrew let out a soft laugh. “I am a harmless man. Diana knowing me is enough proof for that.” 

“What do you want to talk about anyway?” 

“About Diana, nothing more. Besides, I want to get to know you, since Diana isn’t usually one to make more than a couple of friends.” 

This caught Amanda’s attention, but she was wary of it. “If it degrades her in any way, I am not having any of it.” 

“Worry not, it’s none of that sort.” 

They had started walking at that time. Amanda still felt apprehensive of Andrew. He had given off the impression that he knows a lot more than he had let on, and she couldn’t help but assume that he already knows where she lives at that point. 

Still, she had to try. “What do you know about me so far? You recognized me back at _Antonenko’s_.” 

“What I know is that you’re Diana’s friend,” Andrew said. “But highly different compared to Barbara and Hannah. Diana is not one to keep people within her space. The other two girls know this as much, so they keep a decent distance. But you, however, have gone so far into that space and I can’t help but wonder why.” 

“I’m not telling you about it, then, for my own protection.” 

“If you say so. So, what do I call you?” 

“Pretty odd way to ask for someone’s name.” Amanda smirked. “Just call me Amanda, Pretty Boy.” 

“Hoh, so that’s your nickname for me? I am flattered.” 

“So, what’s your connection to Diana?” 

Andrew mused for a bit. “We’re very distant relatives. Kind of like, cousin of a cousin. It’s pretty much hard to explain, so we often tell people that we’re not related at all.” 

“I can see that. But it looks like you’ve known Diana for a while. Did you grow up together?” 

“Yup. Distant as we were, our families actually meet more than usual back when we were kids. It was only when I had to go to uni back in London did we stop spending time together.” 

“Explains the really strong British accent...what are you doing here in this city anyway?” 

“My family happened to have established a business here, and naturally, as the only son, I had to tag along with my father to handle things.” 

“I think it’s nice that Diana has a familiar face like you around.” 

Andrew chuckled. “Yeah, it does. Diana is practically alone, even with her aunt and cousins around.” 

Amanda’s ear perked up. “What do you mean?” 

Andrew merely smiled at her. “All I can say is that the Cavendishes are not what you think they are right now.” 

_“I want to save my family.”_

Amanda recalled once more what Diana had told her at the seawall. She had a vague feeling that things have slightly began to make sense, but it wasn’t enough. She bit her lip in frustration, but she decided to extend her patience for both her and Diana’s sakes. 

The two of them eventually had to part ways at an intersection. Andrew tipped his finger at Amanda and disappeared into the stream of people crossing the street. Amanda on the other hand went the other way for the nearest bus stop.  She still had a good amount of time left to drop the diary at home before heading over to Diana's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could have owned that two-thousand-dollar diary?


	7. A Few Surprising Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko couldn't help but worry for Amanda, especially after she had learned that her friend was currently sleeping with a person she barely knew. With that, she decided to try and ask more about it.

Amanda went through with her classes like usual, and Akko didn’t sense anything off with her friend, unlike before. Despite that, Akko still worried for Amanda. 

Akko's worry towards Amanda may seem too much for other people, but what they weren't aware of are the stories that led to such worries.

Amanda had told her once, when she drank too many Coronas at a sorority party, that she had a difficult childhood. Her experiences while growing up paved the way for her to develop self-destructive tendencies. Akko wouldn’t deny the fact that Amanda was more impulsive and rasher during their college days compared to when they were now working as instructors. It was a miracle that Amanda got to finish her degree even with all the mess she caused and went through. They were disasters, the two of them, but Amanda was on a different level. It even got to the point where Amanda’s grandmother would visit the campus to talk with the dean or whomever professor Amanda got in trouble with to plead for Amanda’s most recent case.

On their graduation day, Akko was surprised to hear Amanda tell her that moving forward, she was going to make things right with herself. It was a spur-of-the-moment statement, fueled with the happy rush of finally closing a chapter of their lives. Akko took it to heart, and in time, the changes within Amanda began to manifest, slowly but surely. Amanda quit her vices, cut her connections with junkies, reduced her alcohol intake (she didn’t become extremely alcoholic back in college, hence there was no need for an intervention), and started to seek help from a therapist. The studio they started up began taking in students, and everything had gone smoothly for the most part. 

Amanda had turned her life around, despite the occasional relapses . It was a good thing Amanda had friends close by, and the burden of the process  became somewhat lighter.

Until Amanda  met  someone who almost unraveled everything.

Akko didn't like thinking about  that person.  What she didn't like even more was that she barely knew them. Amanda had only  referred to them as someone she was having a fling with. Akko didn't try to  probe further and thought back then that Amanda would eventually find the time to  introduce the person to the rest of them.

It was unfortunate that Akko got to know who the person was when Amanda called her  one night—precisely six months after Amanda  had told her about the fling. Amanda was obviously inebriated, and had asked her to keep her company. When Akko got to the apartment, Amanda was blind drunk and she looked as if she had been crying for hours on end.

The person Amanda was dating left her without so much as an explanation, and Akko got the impression that they might have already reached a point where things were starting to get serious. Amanda only gave a name—a girl's name to be precise.

“We had plans, Akko,” Amanda said the next morning, weak from the crying bouts she had the night Akko rushed to the apartment. “ We had stuff worked out and then she just…she just disappeared.”

Akko stayed over at Amanda's apartment for a while, and Jasminka would drop by with take outs, either from their diner or some other eatery close by. Constanze checked in from time to time as well, bringing pirated movies with her when she visits. This went on for a couple of months, and although Amanda was functional enough to work again at their studio, she still had her bad days and nights.

Amanda was aware that Akko and the others had their own problems to deal with, so she gritted her teeth and decided to make steps of her own. Moving on was never an easy process, but Amanda believed it wasn’t impossible. She threw herself back to square one a lot more times than she could count, and after some time, she suddenly found herself laughing heartily during one of the nights she joined her friends at the local bar. Tears begin to flow, and her friends had worried that she might be having another meltdown. Amanda assured them that they were merely tears of relief—and she was telling the truth. Amanda had moved on, and she was ready to start again.

Now, Akko felt as if history is on the verge of repeating itself. Amanda was once again involved with someone they barely know, and Akko can’t help but be anxious about it. She looked over at Amanda, who was sharing jokes with the students.

_ Maybe I should try asking her again later. _

\---

Amanda bade the last student goodbye and proceeded to prepare for a quick shower. 

“Hey, Amanda,” Akko called out.

“Yeah?” Amanda responded.

“ Whaddaya say we get dinner at Jasminka’s for tonight?”

Akko knew Amanda was set to go somewhere once the clock struck five, but she had to talk to her friend to clear up her thoughts and worries. Amanda checked her phone for a bit, then she smiled at Akko.

“Sure, let’s eat up at  _ Antonenko’s _ .”

Akko smiled back, relieved that Amanda wasn’t rushing away. Once they were fresh off the showers and dressed up, the two of them closed up the studio and headed to the diner. They took their usual seats and ordered light meals for dinner. As they waited, they had small talks about anything and everything they’ve come across from either watching TV or from the internet. 

“Hey, you haven’t said anything about this girl you’re spending nights with,” Akko said after their orders arrived.

Amanda chuckled. “What do you want to know about her?”

Akko shrugged. “Anything substantial? Maybe we could end up being good friends.”

Amanda paused for a moment and ate her meal thoughtfully. Akko took a sip from her drink as she waited for Amanda’s answer.

“Well, I think it’s proper that I tell you who I’m hooking up with,” Amanda said, putting her fork down. “Wouldn’t want to leave you in the dark again after last time.”

_ Oh, she remembers.  _ “It’s okay if you don’t tell everything, there’s always time for that.”

Amanda chuckled. “Alright. But I’ll tell you all about her after we eat, how’s that?”

Akko laughed. “What a tease.”

The two took a walk after paying for their meals. They reached one of the city’s small parks and settled on sitting close to the pond there. Amanda fumbled for a bit with her phone, then she shoved it back into her pocket and faced Akko.

“Before I say anything about the girl, I want you to promise me that it’ll be a secret between the two of us,” Amanda said.

Akko blinked, perplexed at the request. “Ah, okay?”

“Akko, this is serious. This is to protect the girl, too.”

Akko realized that Amanda wasn’t kidding around.  _ Protect the girl? From what?  _ “Okay, okay, I’ll keep your secret.”

Amanda sighed. “The girl I’m sleeping with...she’s actually someone you know. I lied about that when you first asked about it.”

Akko shook her head. “Okay, given the way you’re talking about her right now, I can understand somehow your reasons for lying to me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No biggie. So, who is this girl anyway? We both know a lot of girls, so it’s  kinda hard to pick which one.”

Amanda huffed with a smile as she glanced over at the pond, then she turned to Akko, still smiling.

“It’s Diana.”

\---

Diana sneezed out of nowhere. She grabbed her tissue box at the corner of her desk and wiped her nose and mouth. She had just thrown the tissue into the bin when she caught sight of the opened message from Amanda. Amanda had told her that she had something important to do that night and that she wouldn’t be able to stay over. Amanda then added that she’ll make up for it and that it was Diana’s call as to how she was going to go about it. Diana merely acknowledged it and sent a generic reply.

After settling into her seat, Diana opened another of her textbooks and resumed studying.

\---

“Diana? Diana Cavendish?” Akko asked.

Akko couldn’t believe it. Amanda and Diana, two of her friends who are unlikely to share a conversation for more than five minutes, have been sleeping together for a while now. It was highly unlikely, and yet there she was, hearing it all from Amanda. Akko had a lot of questions, and she could hardly ask any of them out loud.

“Amanda, since when?” Akko asked again.

“I’d say it’d be almost a couple of months now,” Amanda said.

Akko was incredulous. “Almost a couple of months? How?”

“Akko, calm down.”

“It’s not something I can be calm about. This is...this is a big deal!”

“Akko, it’s not.”

“Amanda, how did this start? Wait, did something happen between the two of you when you helped her on the way to her place?”

Amanda flinched, and Akko got her answer right away.

“No way...no way, Amanda...” Akko said, her hands clutching at her cheeks. “You and her...”

“Okay, we were both drunk, we were both horny, and things escalated from there,” Amanda explained, exasperated at Akko’s reaction. “I got home the next morning thinking that it was  gonna end there, and later, when I was waiting for the bus home from the studio, she called me.”

“What did she tell you?”

“She asked me to come over.”

“And you did, didn’t you?”

Amanda shrugged, and Akko let out a loud whoop at that. Amanda then proceeded to tell Akko about the agreement, as well as the time Amanda had to be there. Akko had then laughed at it, which irked Amanda.

“Why’d you even take up on her invitation?” Akko asked.

Amanda pouted. “I’m not  gonna tell you.”

“Come on...”

“Akko.”

“I swore I’m not  gonna tell any shred of this to anyone. Come on...”

Amanda sighed and shifted in her seat. “I was curious about her.”

Akko hummed. “Curious?”

“Yeah. Sure, we know each other back in college, but only on the surface. I was drawn to her because of that, but not in the sense that I want to date her. I just wanted to know who she really is.”

“So you agreed to this fling for the sake of knowing her a bit deeper?”

“Yeah.”

Akko leaned back into her place. “Ah, I see. I have another question, then.”

“What is it?”

“Once you’ve finally got to know her, like, all of her, what are you going to do with all that information?”

“I’d keep it to myself. After all, it’s just to satisfy my curiosity.”

“What about the fling?”

“It’ll come to an end, as I expect it to be.”

Akko nodded. “What if you suddenly realized that you don’t want it to end? What will you do?”

Amanda scoffed. “I’m not that fragile, Akko. A fling is a fling, nothing more.”

\---

The two didn’t talk much after that and decided to head home. Akko took a bus different from where Amanda is headed, and Amanda stopped by a convenience store to buy some snacks before taking the bus home. On the ride home, she remembered that she still hadn’t opened the diary, much less pulled it out from the paper bag it was in.

Once home, Amanda took a quick shower and settled on the couch with the paper bag in hand. Amanda carefully brought out the diary from the bag. The diary was a hard-bound leather journal, and the title was written plainly on the spine. The ink had faded considerably, but it was still legible enough to be read. To her chagrin, the diary was sealed with a tiny lock. For a moment Amanda thought that she had lost all hope and spent two-thousand dollars on nothing, then she checked the lock and felt that it was somewhat brittle. She rushed to the kitchen and looked into the cabinet under the sink where she kept her toolbox (a housewarming gift from Constanze, tools included). She picked out the hammer and ran back to the living room.

Amanda adjusted the lock and readied her hammer. After a few tentative swings, she let the hammer down and struck the lock. The lock didn’t give in easily, so Amanda gave it another swing. After yet another swing, the lock gave in and was completely broken. Amanda removed the lock and carefully opened the diary.

What she saw on the first page was something she did not expect, not in a million lifetimes.

She closed the diary, leaned back into her seat, and let out a long breath.

_ Fuck. _


	8. Another Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda gets a fresh, new lead.

Amanda regretted telling Akko about the set-up. 

The opening salvo was fired when Akko caught Amanda on her phone during the break. Akko had leaned on the doorway and was sneering at Amanda. 

“What is it, Akko?” Amanda asked, frowning. 

Akko grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. “Booty call at the middle of the day, O'Neill?” 

“I was talking to my grandmother, Kagari.” 

It was actually the truth. Amanda’s grandmother called her for a bit of help in some personal documents they have back home, and Amanda was the only person in the family who is knowledgeable enough in dealing with such matters. 

\---- 

The second shot was fired when they were having lunch at _Antonenko's_. 

“Ever wonder how British tacos would taste like?” Akko asked. 

Amanda spat a spoonful of her _shchi_ at the question. 

\--- 

The third shot was when Akko played The Weeknd's _The Hills_ on their player. It was a long shot, but it hit Amanda when the chorus played out. Amanda was pouting for the rest of the day. 

\--- 

The fourth and most recent shot was when Akko bade her good-bye as they made their way to the bus stop. 

“You know what the Brits say,” Akko said. “Sex is like Bridge, if you don't have a good partner, you better have a good hand.” 

Amanda almost hit Akko with her bag during that moment. 

\--- 

Amanda pressed on the door bell and stepped back to wait. It had been the usual day for Amanda, except that she was no longer the only one privy to the set-up she has with Diana. Akko wiggled her eyebrows at Amanda as she set-off to leave the studio at five, and Amanda had once again regretted that she gave in and told Akko everything. Still, she trusted Akko to keep herself mum about the set-up. Akko had told her that whatever she had with Diana was not something she'd really blabber about. 

“Otherwise, it would be completely rude of me, right?” Akko said. 

With that, Amanda had settled herself with the thought that she now had someone to confide in about the set-up. 

_Although, I should have told Akko about this sooner._

The door opened and Diana welcomed her in with an unreadable expression on her face—the usual, Amanda had thought. 

Diana wasn't up for playing under the sheets that afternoon and instead requested Amanda to help her with a paper she was writing. 

“What exactly do you need help with?” Amanda asked. 

“I need you to help me in looking for references online,” Diana said. “Leave the writing to me.” 

Amanda shrugged. “Okay, sure. Have any spare paper and a good pen?” 

Diana nodded at that and went to her bedroom to retrieve the things she needed for the paper. Amanda took to using her phone's browser and searched for sites that offer medical journals. Diana returned with her things and gave Amanda a compact-sized notebook and a pen. She caught sight of the sites that Amanda had opened on her phone. 

“I worked on my own thesis, too, you know,” Amanda said with a chuckle. “I know how to get around making papers.” 

The two began working as soon as Diana sat down at one end of the coffee table. Diana typed away on her laptop, while Amanda jotted down notes from every journal she paged through, keeping in mind to make references for it. It gave her the nostalgic feeling of poring over her own thesis back in college, which she shared with Akko and another classmate. 

_Ah, all that trouble ended up paying off_ , she thought. 

She checked in with Diana from time to time for the notes she made, and they shared brief discussions about it. Amanda was well-versed enough with some of the basics, given that she had dealt with science-related courses that came with the degree she took. Diana explained in the briefest way possible some of the concepts that Amanda found hard to understand, and everything had run smoothly for the next couple of hours. Diana prepared hot drinks on their first break and they got to talking about random topics—politics, a few personal experiences (Amanda learned that Diana once got injured when she was younger and had to take her classes at home for a few months just so she wouldn't get behind on her studies), and a handful of jokes in between. After the break, they resumed their work. By nine-thirty, Diana was half-finished with her paper. She was about to stand up to prepare dinner when Amanda held her by the shoulders and settled her back down. 

“Get some rest, I'll cook for you instead,” Amanda said. 

Diana placed a hand on one of Amanda's. “Look, O'Neill, it's fine—” 

“Let me do this for you, okay?” 

Diana and Amanda’s eyes locked on each other as if weighing their next responses. Diana then sighed and leaned back. Amanda’s grip on Diana’s shoulders loosened. 

“Feel free to use anything from the fridge and cupboards,” Diana said. “But don’t burn anything.” 

Amanda chuckled and made her way to the kitchen. “I know my way around kitchens, Cavendish.” 

The two of them shared a laugh and Amanda began to rummage around the kitchen. It was well-stocked, to say the least, and Amanda figured she’d have a grand time whipping up something for dinner. She scoured her head on what she can cook given what she had seen in the cupboards and the fridge, then she came up with a quick and easy recipe for them. 

“Hey, Cavendish,” Amanda called out. 

“Yes?” Diana replied. 

“How’s pasta sound?” 

“Depends on what the ingredients are. What did you find?” 

“I got a can of chickpeas, tomato paste, pasta that look like macaroni but smaller...and the usual spices,” Amanda said. 

“Surprise me, then,” Diana told her. 

Amanda sensed the smile that came with the reply, and she herself broke into a grin that sent a slight tinge of heat to her cheeks. She got to work at once and soon enough, the kitchen was smelling of tomatoes and garlic. The scent wafted up to the living room, and Diana was curious as to what Amanda was cooking. She then resumed her paperwork as she waited for the meal. Fifteen minutes later, Amanda called Diana for dinner. Amanda was carefully scooping up the meal she made into a couple of pasta bowls she fetched from the dishware when Diana walked in. 

“What did you cook up for us, O’Neill?” Diana asked. 

“Well, it’s some sort of a quick pasta cooked without any stock,” Amanda told her. “Since I didn’t have to use stock, I had to compensate by being a bit more generous with the oil—it’s supposed to give the soup more substance, and carry a lot more flavor.” 

Diana took the first spoonful and nodded as if to confirm what Amanda had told her. “It’s actually pretty good. Where did you learn this?” 

“My dad taught me how to cook every once in a while,” Amanda answered nonchalantly. “This was just one of those recipes he had in his keeping. I think it was called _Pasta con_ _Ceci_.” 

“I had expected it to be your mom,” Diana said. 

Amanda ate another spoonful from her bowl and scoffed. “Mom was not around for most of the time. It was Dad who stuck around more. He had to move his ass, otherwise, we’d both go hungry.” 

The continued eating and Amanda washed the dishes (at her insistence, yet again). After the dishes were done, the two returned to working on the paper. 

\--- 

Diana called it a day when the clock struck eleven-thirty and thanked Amanda for the help. Amanda stretched for a bit and just as she was about to stand up, Diana tugged at her arm. Amanda settled back down to her place on the floor, aware of what the tug meant. 

“What is it, Cavendish?” she asked anyway. 

“I don’t have to tell you what it is,” Diana said. 

Amanda smirked as she gently grasped at the hand on her arm. “As you wish.” 

To Amanda’s surprise, Diana moved forward and wrapped her arms around her. Amanda adjusted her arms to hold Diana properly, although she was still perplexed as to what prompted Diana to hug her out of the blue. She can tell that it wasn’t done out of libido, but as to what it really was, she had to ask. 

“Cavendish, what’s wrong?” Amanda crooned. 

Diana sighed as she clung tighter to the redhead. “I’m just...tired.” 

Amanda rolled her eyes and sighed. “Cavendish, if it’s something that bothers you so much that you can’t do anything else, you have to tell someone’s what’s going on.” 

Diana lifted her head, and Amanda saw her eyes glistening with tears. One had begun to trickle down Diana’s cheek, which Amanda gently wiped off with her thumb. Diana snuggled her head closer into Amanda’s arms. Amanda let out a huff and ran her hand through Diana’s hair as if to soothe her at least. The thought of trying to probe Diana for anything about what she wanted to know crossed her mind, but upon reading the situation they were both in, she realized it would be ridiculous and out of turn. There is one other thing she can do, though. 

“You know...” she began. “You don’t have to be alone all the time.” 

Diana stayed still, snuggled in Amanda’s embrace. Amanda let out a chuckle as if to dissipate the tension both in the air and within herself. 

“When I said I wanna be friends with you, I meant it,” Amanda continued. “Although the way we’re going through with it is weird, still...my intentions are just that—to get to know you and at the same time build something with you. Even if we have to end this set-up, that doesn’t change the fact that I’m friends with you...that you’re not entirely alone. Hell, I live just one ride away, I can rush to you when you need someone by your side. You also have the others to call...Akko...Hannah and Barbara...Jasminka, when she’s not too busy at the diner...shit, Constanze may not look like it but she can talk with you for hours on end. You have Andrew, and I am not being jealous about that.” 

Diana let out a soft laugh, and Amanda let out a chuckle. 

“All I’m saying is that it’s not bad to let loose sometimes, that it’s okay to seek other people for help in sorting things out. Keeping your cards close to your chest ain’t a bad thing either, but clutching them close for too long can tire your hands out. Sometimes you have to show your hand so you can keep the game running. You can win, you can lose...what’s important is that you played your cards.” 

Amanda shifted her head to peek at Diana. Diana lifted her head and leaned on Amanda’s shoulder. The two shared a smile, and Amanda raised an eyebrow at Diana as if to ask if she wanted to say anything. Diana bit her lip pensively, then she shifted in her place to steady herself before she started talking. 

“Have you ever worked yourself to the bone for days straight, only to think that it might not all be worth it in the end?” Diana asked. 

Amanda nodded as she shifted her gaze to the ceiling. “At times, yeah. I think it gets to almost everyone.” 

“Sometimes I think I might not be able to help my family.” 

Amanda snorted. “Why’d you think that? You’re doing everything you can, it will pay off.” 

“My aunt...she didn’t want me to go to medical school.” 

Amanda frowned. _A lead_ , she thought. 

“Why?” Amanda asked, her eyes still on the ceiling. 

Amanda didn’t hear a response from Diana, and when she turned to take a peek, she saw that Diana had fallen asleep beside her. Amanda grinned and let out an exasperated huff at Diana. 

“Cavendish,” she called. 

Diana didn’t so much as open her eyes. “Hm?” 

“You have to get to bed.” 

Diana merely hummed in reply, so Amanda took it upon herself to get Diana to her feet and help her on the way to the bedroom. Diana managed to keep herself upright until she reached the edge of the bed. She crawled under the covers and didn’t make another move. Amanda fixed up the covers so Diana won’t get cold in her sleep. She then sat at the foot of the bed and watched over Diana. It hadn’t been long until she, too, had grown drowsy with sleep, so she flopped herself at the foot of the bed and fell fast asleep. 

\--- 

The next morning, Amanda left the apartment while Diana was still sleeping. Amanda cooked a quick meal for Diana before she left, then she gathered her belongings and walked out the door, locking it behind her. 

It had always been like this whenever she wakes up before Diana does. 

Except now, for this particular morning, Amanda felt something had shifted. Perhaps it was what Diana said last night...that her aunt didn’t really want her to go to medical school. As to why, Amanda will have to wait for another chance to find out. She could ask Andrew, then she remembered that she had no means of reaching him since she didn’t bother to ask for his number. It didn’t cross her mind when they properly talked for the first time back at the park because she was just so bent on getting away from him as soon as possible. 

Amanda checked her watch—7:33 A.M. The studio is closed for that day, which was part of the schedule she had set with Akko so that they can have days off. With the whole day ahead of her, Amanda decided on tidying things up as soon as she gets home. The apartment hadn’t been a mess entirely, but some dust had started to build up in some places. Amanda served herself a quick breakfast and got to work immediately. 

By dinner time, Akko dropped by the apartment with Constanze and Jasminka. Amanda was done with the cleaning and was taking a break when they arrived. Jasminka brought takeout from the diner, and Amanda cooked up side dishes to add to it. Akko had been very careful not to slip up about the set-up, although it might have been prompted by the sharp glances Amanda threw at her the moment Diana became a short conversation topic. They spent the rest of the evening watching movies on the streaming channel until the three had to go home. Amanda walked with them to the bus stop to see them off and rushed back to her place as soon as all three of them got on their rides. 

As she threw herself on the couch, Amanda realized that she was once more left to her thoughts. She eyed the diary perched on the top shelf close to the television, and she stood up to get it and open it once more. She hadn’t brought herself to read the diary properly after the surprise of knowing who owned it. 

She saw the name once more, and she knew she should have given it to its rightful owner instead of keeping it for much longer. 

She flipped through the pages, catching dates and names she didn’t have much care for. An old photograph then fell off when she flipped another page, and when she saw who it was, she thought at first that it was someone she knew very well. She realized that the photo was dated far back into the past, and Amanda chuckled at that. She returned the photo back between the pages and returned the diary back on the shelf. 

As she prepared for bed, Amanda pondered on what Diana had revealed last night. Diana said that she decided to go to medical school to save her family, but her aunt didn’t want her to. Sure enough, that would mean that Diana would have to support herself since her aunt would probably not dream of even lending a hand financially. 

_Diana said she was set to be in charge of the hospital that her family owned, but if her aunt doesn’t want her to become a doctor, which is practically a requirement to running a hospital, what gives?_

Perhaps, Diana said it back then because she was convinced that she’ll have the reins on the hospital as soon as she gets her license to practice.

_That’s very cocky of her, that’s for sure._

But recalling how Diana seemed to look so defeated last night, Amanda figured that her plans might have encountered a really difficult hurdle. 

_I’ll ponder more on that tomorrow_ , she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	9. The Red-Headed League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda gets a call from home.

The phone rang at 3:30 in the morning, and Amanda was about to cuss at the caller when she saw who it was on the screen. 

“Dad. You rang?” 

\--- 

Amanda called Akko at around six in the morning and asked if she can have the rest of the week off. 

“Why? What happened?” Akko asked, nervous that Amanda might have been in trouble again. 

She sensed a bit of hesitation from Amanda’s end. There was a pause, and she heard a sigh. 

“It’s Dad,” Amanda said. “He called me a while ago and asked if I can head back home for a week.” 

“Is it about your grandma?” 

“Nothing worth worrying, really. They...they just missed me, that’s all.” 

Akko hummed. “Alright, I’ll send out a text to your students that you’ll be away for a week, or I can take over your classes until you get back.” 

“No, no, just tell ‘em that there won’t be classes for this week. You’ve got a lot to take care of as it is.” 

“Okay, I’ll let them know. Will you be using your car?” 

“Yeah. I’ll get it from Constanze’s garage.” 

“Okay. Drive safely.” 

Akko sent out a group text after that and prepared for another fresh day. 

\--- 

“Didn’t think you’d ever take your car out again,” Constanze said. 

“Neither did I, Cons,” Amanda said. “Sorry to wake you up so early.” 

“No biggie, I needed to get up earlier anyway. I have repairs for the a race in the next city over.” 

“ _T_ _ōge_?” 

“Nah, Dallas-style. I’m praying I don’t get arrested.” 

Amanda had rushed over to Constanze’s place to fetch her car, a red-and-black Camaro that her father bought her from the secondhand car shop back in her hometown. She had it stashed in Constanze’s garage as soon as she moved out for college and had only taken it out for short trips out of town. Constanze went beyond Amanda’s request to keep the car stashed by maintaining it as well. 

When Amanda pulled off the tarpaulin cover, the car glistened underneath the garage’s lights, like it was straight out of a car show. 

“Geez, Cons, you’ve done way too much for this car,” Amanda said sheepishly. “This is going to cost more than my paycheck.” 

Constanze clicked her tongue. “You don’t have to pay me, Texan. Haven't I told you that back when you first parked it here?” 

Amanda rubbed her neck. “Well, yeah, but still...thanks, Cons.” 

Constanze sniffed and rubbed her nose. “Look, get your ass in the car and start driving. If you come to my house this early in the morning to fetch your car, that means your folks really need you back home.” 

Constanze waved at Amanda as the car left the driveway. Once the car was out of sight, Constanze let out a huff, shook her head, and went back to the garage to start working on her repairs. She has a long day ahead of her. 

_I hope_ _Jasna_ _cooks up a mean one for lunch this time._

\--- 

Amanda stopped at a gas station to fill up the tank and to grab a quick meal to eat. It was already half-past three in the afternoon and she was still on the road. Driving back to Texas, let alone the capital, would take more than a day, so she called her father again to tell him that she was already on her way and that she'll be in town the next day. She thought of calling Diana but instead opted to text her, thinking that she might be in class at the time. She was halfway through her meal when she got a reply from Diana, telling her to be careful. 

Amanda couldn't resist grinning as she shoved the phone back into her pocket. 

She was back on the road in no time and booked a room in a motel when the sun started to set. She called Akko to check on things at the studio, and Akko had assured her that everything was fine. 

“You’ve told Diana you couldn't make it tonight?” Akko asked. 

“Yeah, I did. She replied, sure enough,” Amanda said. “Although she’s not really one to send lengthy messages.” 

“Ah well, yeah, that's Diana alright. Oh, by the way, a guy showed on the studio a while ago. I think it was the guy we saw at _Antonenko's_.” 

“What’d he look like?” 

Akko gave the description that fit Andrew Hanbridge. Amanda sat up on her bed, perplexed at how Andrew found out where she worked. 

“What did he come there for?” Amanda asked. 

“He was asking for you, then I told him you were out on a trip,” Akko told her. “Though, I didn't tell him where you were heading.” 

“Ah I see. Thanks for the segue.” 

“Oh, he left his number by the way. Says that he wants to talk to you over the phone.” 

“Why the hell does he want to talk to me?” 

“Beats me! I thought you're only hooking up with Diana?” 

“Hey, I am not promiscuous.” 

“Do you want to talk to him? I still have the paper he gave me.” 

Amanda clicked her tongue. “What’s the number?” 

\--- 

She arrived at her hometown at noon the next day and stopped by a diner she frequented back then. She was a sight for sore eyes for most of the customers, as well as the diner's owner. As she ate her lunch she chatted with a few of them to catch up. News of weddings, baptisms, divorces, and few tidbits of gossips and rumors were passed around, and by the time Amanda left the diner, she was floored by what she had come to know about the place she once called home. 

_Now for the actual home itself._

She drove through town until she reached the farms at the outskirts, then she turned her car towards a small homestead. She parked the car not far from the main house and pressed on the car horn a few times. It hadn’t been long until a man got out from the house and rushed to meet Amanda. He was roughly six feet tall, and his shock of reddish-orange locks and his tired olive-green eyes made it clear that he was Amanda’s father. He walked with a slight limp, and Amanda suspected that he might have been in trouble tending to the farm recently. 

“What’s happened to you? You’re limping,” Amanda asked at once as she unloaded her belongings from her car. 

Her father reached for one of the bags. “Helped around the Richardsons’ the other day. Tripped over some trash and got me sportin’ a sprained ankle. They don’t clean up much, it’s like walking through a goddamn minefield.” 

Amanda shook her head as she scoffed. “You’re getting old, Dad.” 

The older O’Neill let out a laugh. “Nah, it’s just a small misstep. I ain’t losing my touch any time soon, kiddo.” 

The two of them stepped inside the house, and Amanda’s father took to carrying her things to her old room upstairs. Amanda idly walked and looked around—nothing much seemed to have changed since she left. What’s more, the distinct scent she smelled as she walked around felt like a slap to the face, telling her that she was indeed back home. She can still spot the numerous framed pictures on the wall, be it of her dad, her grandmother in her heyday, or Amanda herself when she was younger. She smiled fondly at her high school photos. Back then she had slightly longer hair compared to the swept-back boy-cut she was currently sporting. Her eyes lingered to her dad’s older photos, and Amanda could easily tell how different her father had turned out to be since he got married at 23 and divorced at 35. Her father had been so youthful, very much overflowing with vigor, brimming with brilliance as her grandmother would say, but after separating from his wife, the brilliance that was highly associated with him seem to ebb away in a painful pace. Now, all Amanda could see was a man left with what little shine he could keep. 

What she would give to bring back all of that to him again. 

Amanda reached the back porch and found her grandmother engrossed in a novel she was reading. The elderly woman had ashy reddish-orange hair with tinges of white, making it clear that the being a redhead was a more dominant trait in the family (Amanda’s late grandfather had chestnut brown hair). Her crow’s feet were greatly prominent, resulting from a long life of sharing smiles and laughter. 

“Grandma,” Amanda called. 

The elderly woman raised her head from the book she was reading and beamed at Amanda. “You’re home. Have you eaten?” 

Amanda took a seat beside her grandmother. “Just had a meal from the diner in town. What are you reading?” 

“ _Strip Tease_ , by Carl Hiaasen,” the old woman replied. “It’s about this stripper, she has a daughter that she wants to gain full custody of and for some inane reason, she ended up matching wits with this congressman who apparently had a crush on her after he saw her perform at the club. Pretty fucking wild story, if you ask me.” 

Amanda laughed in disbelief. “You old woman, what the hell kind of a novel is that?” 

The elderly O’Neill clicked her tongue. “Shut it, you. I’ve never been this highly entertained since I last went on jury duty for a bestiality case.” 

Amanda’s eyes widened. “You went jury duty on what?” 

“Look, one of them Parks’ kids were caught doing the dirty deed on the stables. Witness was the old Park’s ten-year-old grandson...boy, he’d never see horses the same way again.” 

“Funny, no one’s been talking about that in town.” 

“Who would? Harvey Park is armed to the teeth, no one ain’t gonna say a whiff about it. You gotta swear not to speak anything of it, you hear me?” 

“Of course, Grandma. My lips are sealed.” 

Amanda’s grandmother leaned back into her seat as she closed the book. “Last word you sent me, your studio’s doing fine. I haven’t heard anything from you since then.” 

Amanda rubbed her neck. “Ah, well...I got busy with my classes. I’m sorry about that.” 

The old woman sighed. “I get it. City life can be gosh darn hectic, too fast for my liking. But I do hope you ain’t neglecting yourself.” 

“I’ve got friends, we look out for each other.” 

“Friends, eh? How’s Akko, by the way?” 

“Lively as always.” 

“Got yourself a girlfriend?” 

Amanda paused to weigh on her answer, then she shook her head. “Nah, not really. Like I said, I’ve been busy.” 

“It’s not like you’re teaching the whole day, seven times a week. You had way too much fun back in college, why stop now?” 

“It’s called ‘being responsible’, Grandma.” 

The old woman let out a dismissive “Psh” and chuckled. Amanda let out a sigh as she glanced at the farm ahead. 

“Mom called me, by the way,” she said. 

Amanda’s grandmother was quiet for a bit. “How was she doing when she called you?” she asked not long after. 

“She said everything was fine with her. She called in to ask why I haven’t kept in touch for a while, and I told her I was busy with work. We didn’t talk much after that.” 

The old woman let out another chuckle. “It’s nice of her to check in on you.” 

Amanda shrugged. “Guess so. Couldn’t think of any other ways to atone for what she did, so calling me is the only thing she can do.” 

“Now, now...it’s not really nice to talk about your mother like that.” 

“Grandma, she left Dad. She left me. She left you. All for a guy who gave her the promise of a better life outside this...what’d she call it...this ‘hill-billy town’. She calls me every once in a while since the divorce, asking the same damn questions—what was I up to, how I’m really doing, where I’m staying.” 

“Amanda...” 

“If she really wanted to know everything, maybe she shouldn’t have left at all and be a goddamn mother to her goddamn daughter!” 

Amanda had stood up from her chair by then, and it was only then did she notice the sudden rush coursing through her body, fueled by the turbulent emotions she kept bottled up. 

The older O’Neill had worry written all over her face. She reached out for Amanda’s arm. “Amanda, child...” 

“I’m still not over it,” Amanda said, her voice beginning to sound strained. “Twelve years...it still hurts. I still remember how she shouted at Dad, called him a good-for-nothing, and walked out the door with her suitcase. Sure, Dad had his faults, but damn he wasn’t a good-for-nothing guy.” 

Amanda sat back down and buried her head in her arms. She couldn’t hold herself anymore and she began crying. Her grandmother stood up from her seat and reached out to embrace her. 

“Your mother...she did a number on you and your father, alright. But, child, you have to at least find it in your heart to let go of what happened,” the old woman said as she ran a hand through Amanda’s hair. “I’m not asking you to forgive your mother. What I want you to do is to free yourself of the anger, of the frustration. You’ve caged yourself in those emotions for far too long. Don’t trap yourself any longer, otherwise you’ll never be able to escape...and that is a bigger trouble to deal with.” 

“Grandma, how?” 

“I can’t really say, kid. I think that is something that you have to find out for yourself. It ain’t like those deans and professors I used to talk to back when you were rampaging in college, so I can’t really help you on that all the frickin’ way.” 

Amanda let out a laugh amidst her tears. “College is a different thing in its entirety. Thank you for having my back during those times, Grandma.” 

“You’d damn well be thankful for that. I broke my back watching out for yours.” 

The two shared a laugh after that, and later on, Amanda’s father called them in for dinner. Upon noticing how puffy Amanda’s eyes were, he grew concerned and asked what brought Amanda to tears. 

“Nothing worth worrying your ass about, old man,” Amanda said with a smile. “I just needed to throw out some unneeded baggage.” 

\--- 

The next day, the father-and-daughter duo went out to town for a grocery run after the elderly O’Neill reported a shortage on some items in the pantry. Amanda offered to use her car instead of her father’s truck, and after some back-and-forth on whose vehicle was to be used, the older O’Neill gave in and settled to ride shotgun in the Camaro. Once in town, they hustled on the grocery run since a sale was on at the time. After shopping, the two headed to the ice-cream shop close to the elementary school Amanda had attended. The shopkeeper was all too happy to see Amanda again, given that she was a very faithful patron when she was younger. 

“Y’know, I didn’t really expect you to get up and really travel back here,” the older O’Neill later said as they ate their ice cream. 

Amanda chuckled. “Well, I’m here now, although I’ll have to get back to the city in a week.” 

“Yeah, I get it. You’ve made a life for yourself in the city, and I couldn’t be happier for you on that. Wish you’d keep in touch more often, though.” 

“I know, I’m sorry about that. I’ll try to call more often once I get back.” 

Amanda then felt her phone vibrating, and upon checking it, she read a message from Diana. Diana had asked how she was doing, and Amanda replied to the text with a smile on her face. Amanda’s father did not miss the look on Amanda’s face as she fiddled with the phone. 

He scooped up another spoonful of the ice cream. “You been seein’ someone?” he asked as he shoved the ice cream into his mouth. 

Amanda, slightly startled with her father’s question, put her phone down as if to avert it from her father’s knowing gaze. 

“N-no. I’m not seeing anyone,” Amanda said. “What makes you think that?” 

“You’re smiling like a goddamn clown when you were texting. Who is she?” 

Amanda’s father had long been aware that she had a preference for the fairer sex, and the question came out naturally from him. 

“She’s...she’s just a friend, Dad,” Amanda said. 

“I don’t buy it, kiddo.” 

“Dad...” 

“Look, kid, I can tell from your face that she’s someone really special. I don’t think there’s any harm in telling me who she is, even just a little bit.” 

Amanda leaned back, weighing her next answer. She then picked up her phone from the table and glanced at Diana’s message. 

“She’s...a friend, Dad, but in a different way,” Amanda said. “I’m actually sleeping with her.” 

The older O’Neill almost spat the ice cream. “W-What? You’re sleeping with her, and yet you’re just friends?” 

“It’s a complicated set-up, Dad. It’ll take more than a week to explain it elaborately.” 

Her father nodded as he leaned back into his seat. “I see, I see. But still, she’s special to you, eh?” 

Amanda scoffed. “Nah, I don’t think so.” 

Her father nodded again. “Well, from how it sounds, you gotta be careful with that kind of thing. Don’t get yourself in trouble, alright?” 

“Yeah, I’ll keep myself out of it, for your peace of mind.” 

“Lemme guess, you haven’t told your grandmother.” 

“Yeah.” 

“She’d be darn pissed.” 

“I know.” 

Both of them continued eating. The older O’Neill looked over at his daughter, and he can tell that Amanda has yet to sort things out with the friend she had just mentioned. 

\--- 

Before Amanda knew it, the week had passed and she had to set off back to the city. She bade her father and grandmother good-bye, promised them to keep in touch, and drove off from the homestead. Amanda’s grandmother gave her one of the novels she kept in the house as a parting gift—a copy of Doyle’s _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_. The book sat on the dashboard of the car, and she kept in mind on reading it once she gets back to her apartment. 

She arrived back to the city the next day and stashed the Camaro back to Constanze’s garage. She then headed to her apartment and slept for the rest of the day. When she woke up at around six in the evening, she prepared dinner as usual and took to reading the novel her grandmother gave her. There was a red-orange bookmark pressed between the pages, and when Amanda flipped to where it was, she let out a laugh at the title of the chapter. 

_“The Red-Headed League”_

“Grandma, you have a hell of a sense of humor,” Amanda mumbled to herself and started reading. 


	10. Bringing Back What Was Meant to be Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important article makes its way back to Diana's hands.

Diana rose from her bed after her thirty-minute nap and stretched away the last dregs of sleep before walking back to her desk. She still had another round of studying to work on before the clock struck five.

Two years in medical school have passed, and she knew that she still had a long way to go before she can even land a position at the hospital her family owned.

_ Do not count your chicks until they’ve hatched. _

The mellow voice that was her mother’s drifted through her consciousness like a passing breeze. Diana clenched her fist and at once she dove into her notes and began reviewing for the scheduled quiz. She was set on the thought that she will only be focused on her studies until her concentration was shattered by the unwelcome ringing of her phone. She thought at first that it was Andrew and was about to drop the call, but upon seeing her aunt’s name on the screen, she let out a sigh and swiped the screen to answer.

“Aunt Daryl, you called,” Diana said.

“Are you busy?” Daryl asked from the other line.

“Where do you want us to meet?” Diana asked back.

Daryl then gave her the location, and Diana ended the call. She sent a text to Amanda, saying that she had to meet up with family and had to postpone their scheduled set-up for that evening. Amanda had told her in response that she was “chill with it” and that she be careful outside. Diana hailed a taxi and gave the driver the location.

She was later dropped off in front of a restaurant in the high-end district of the city. Diana gave the receptionist Daryl’s name and was led to one of the restaurant’s private booths. Daryl was alone at the booth and was languidly sipping wine when Diana walked in.

“I hope I haven’t disturbed you,” Daryl said. “Sit down.”

“I was only about to finish reviewing my lectures when you called,” Diana told her as she sat opposite her aunt. “What do you need me for?”

“We need to talk about the hospital.”

Diana gritted her teeth.  _ I knew it.  _ “Aunt Daryl, we’ve already talked about this.”

“We need to talk about it properly.” Apparently, Daryl was unfazed.

“This conversation will only end up the same way it always does. Aunt Daryl, I only have two years left for me in medical school and I can take up residence there once I’ve graduated.”

“Diana, I know you have the best intentions for the hospital, but it can’t go on giving free treatments for much longer. Either we sell the hospital to keep the funding for the free treatments, or we reduce the candidates for it. Furthermore, being a resident there won’t make that much of a difference. You still have the higher-ups there to answer to.”

“Not unless I find the missing will, Aunt Daryl.”

Daryl scoffed. “We don’t even know where it is! If your mother hadn’t lost that...thing...when she was still alive, we wouldn’t be arguing like this. The will was in there and your mother just had to lose it and die before even giving us a trace to  follow. ”

“I am still looking for it. I have my leads, and I’m tracking it.”

“Diana, we don’t have much time. This hospital is costing us dearly.”

Diana fumed. “Costing us? Or maybe it’s costing you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know about your vices, Aunt Daryl. The press may not have caught onto the true status of our affairs yet, but it won’t be long until they catch a whiff of the fact that you are squandering what’s left of the family fortune to your useless parties and whims. Just because my mother is now out of the picture, doesn’t mean that you can do anything you want with our assets. I am still here, and as the daughter of Bernadette Cavendish, I have much more credibility to hold these assets compared to you.”

Daryl was growing furious. “You watch your tone, Diana—”

“No, Aunt Daryl, you watch your tone.” Diana rose from her seat, her jaw clenched as if to hold herself back from lashing out completely. “Just because I am still working on my studies doesn’t mean that you have the freedom to do what you want. Just because I am younger than you, doesn’t mean you can lord me over the things I should and should not do. We may both have the name ‘Cavendish’, but looking at us, who do you think upholds the family’s beliefs better?”

“In this day and age, the family’s beliefs won’t save you from running out of the means to support yourself.”

“So you’re going to throw it all away, just like that? And to think my mother trusted you greatly, Aunt Daryl. Pity her for not knowing any better.”

“Diana, you don’t understand—”

“No, Aunt Daryl. I understand everything completely.” She turned heel to leave, but stopped to look back at her aunt to give one final word. “I will become a doctor. I will make sure to find my mother’s lost item, and I will have the reins to the hospital as the will sees fit.”

With that, Diana left the booth. She was thankful that no one was around to hear anything from the conversation—they have all kept themselves low-key and away from the public’s prying eyes ever since she could remember, and she can’t have that image destroyed now. She left the restaurant in a hurry—she wanted to be as far away from her aunt as she can. 

When she got back to her apartment, that is when she realized that she was shaking. Diana’s knees gave in and she collapsed to the floor. Diana began crying, and she stayed seated at the foyer for a while. 

She had been fighting a good number of fights for pretty much her whole life. She fought the absence of her father, whom she never really knew well aside from the short stories her mother had told her. She fought the grief of losing her mother to a disease that was diagnosed too late. She fought the despair of losing a lover to another man. Now, she is fighting to keep what her mother held dear in the time she was still alive.

Her promise to keep fighting, which she made as her mother’s casket was lowered into the muddy grave, was the only thing that kept her from throwing her sword away. 

_ But I am tired. God, I am so tired. _

She then heard a message tone from her phone. She hoped it wasn’t her aunt, and a wave of relief washed over her when it turned out to be a different name.

It was Amanda, who had asked if she got home safely.

\---

Amanda was disrupted from watching TV when she heard her phone ring. She caught sight of Diana’s name on the screen and was quick to answer the call.

“Cavendish, you rang?” Amanda spoke.

The sound of Diana’s stifled sobs alarmed Amanda, and she was quick to switch the TV off and rise from the couch.

“Cavendish, I’m heading over,” she said as she grabbed what she needed on the way.

Amanda was on the next bus heading to Diana’s area, and she practically sprinted up until she reached the apartment. Amanda stopped to catch her breath, then she pressed on the doorbell to tell Diana that she was at the front door. It took a moment for the door to open, and when it did, Amanda was taken aback to see Diana standing in front of her with her eyes red from tears.

“Cavendish, what’s wrong—”

Diana stepped forward and clung to Amanda tightly. Amanda shifted her weight so as not to lose her balance, and she carefully moved the both of them inside the apartment. She kept her hold on Diana as they stepped inside.

“Hey, what’s the matter? Why are you crying?” Amanda asked, her voice barely a whisper. 

Diana kept on sobbing against Amanda’s shoulders and Amanda took it as a sign that she had to wait until the woman in her arms has completely calmed down. When Diana’s sobs gradually began to ebb, Amanda wriggled a bit from her hold and gently brushed away the stray locks of the blonde’s hair from her face. She also took the chance to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

“What a mess you are, Cavendish,” Amanda said as she looked over Diana. “Come on, let’s get you seated, hm?”

Diana nodded, and Amanda led her to the couch. Amanda went to the kitchen and fetched Diana a glass of water to further calm her down. Amanda sat beside Diana, but maintained a good amount of distance. She rested on her lap and waited until Diana spoke again.

But Diana didn’t say anything, and she scooted over and leaned on Amanda. Amanda scoffed at this, and she asked Diana once more what the matter was.

“You wouldn’t be crying like that if something isn’t wrong,” Amanda added.

“I don’t even know how to tell you,” Diana said.

Amanda let out an amused huff. “Ah, I was convinced you completely lost the ability to talk.”

Amanda felt Diana’s fist sink into her side. Diana had pouted at her, and Amanda couldn’t resist grinning at the sight. She then pulled Diana close and rested her head on the blonde’s. 

“Is this okay?” Amanda asked.

“Hm,” Diana answered with a nod.

“Are you okay?”

“Maybe.”

“Alright. I’ll give you time to sort things out, how about that?”

“I’d like that.”

Amanda adjusted herself so Diana could snuggle closer, and the two sat silently on the couch after that. Amanda shifted her gaze to the window and saw that the sun had already begun to set completely. 

_ She called me earlier than what I was scheduled to head over. Might as well stay over until the sun rises again...for her sake. _

“I met up with my aunt earlier,” Diana spoke several minutes later.

Amanda’s eyebrows rose at the mention of Diana’s aunt. “What for?”

“The hospital.”

“Your family’s hospital?”

“Yes.”

“What’s up with your family’s hospital?”

Amanda is well-aware that the Cavendish family’s hospital is highly known to provide free treatment to majority of the city’s population, as well as those from outside the city that are special cases. With this, the hospital has maintained its fame and is still one of the top recommended hospitals in the state area. But with Diana mentioning the hospital in a somewhat grave manner, Amanda figured something must be up behind the hospital’s walls more than what she had initially perceived.

And Diana can either end up spilling the beans on it or not.

“She has plans on the hospital,” Diana said. “Either she reduces the candidates for the free treatment program, or she sells the hospital to keep the program funded.”

“Cut back on the free treatment? Isn’t that something that’s been on the hospital for years? And why the heck would she sell it?”

Diana winced. “I find both options highly unnecessary. She’s...somehow it shames me to say this, but my aunt’s been spending more than what our means can allow, and now she’s turned to the hospital and saw it as a potential cash grab to maintain herself.”

Amanda fumed at that. “Seriously?”

“Believe it.”

Amanda ran a hand through Diana’s hair. “Is this what you’ve always had in mind when you said that you want to save your family?”

Diana relished the feel of the redhead’s hand in her locks. “Yes. If I save the hospital, I save my family.”

“Diana, that’s a herculean task to take.”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Says the girl sobbing like crazy when she called me earlier.”

“One more word from you and you are out.”

“You called me here, Cavendish.”

“And I can kick you out as I see fit.”

Amanda let out a laugh at that, and Diana managed to hold her own mirth in except for a slight giggle. The redhead leaned back into the couch and shifted her gaze to the ceiling.

“You’re only two years into medical school,” Amanda said. “How are you going to fix things with the hospital?”

“I need to find something that my mother had lost,” Diana said. “Once I have that, I can have full rein on the hospital, and my aunt wouldn’t be able to do anything to it.”

“This whole schtick kind of reminds me of  _ Knives Out _ in a way.”

“What’s that?”

“A movie, haven’t you heard of it?”

“Not really, I haven’t been taking interest in the latest films and such.”

“Cavendish, you are living under a rock.”

“I am living in a modest 1-bedroom apartment, O’Neill.”

“ A’right , if you say so.” Amanda then focused her gaze on Diana’s eyes. “What was that thing that your mother lost?”

Diana mused for a bit. “A diary.”

“A diary?”

“O’Neill, is there something wrong with your ears? I don’t have to repeat everything I say, do I?”

“There is no need to be cranky, Cavendish. Go on.”

Diana cleared her throat. “Like I said, my mother once had this diary, and there was a piece of paper hidden in that diary that would give me credibility as the head of the hospital.”

“Wouldn’t your aunt have the bigger credibility since she’s your mother’s sister?”

“She did not take any medical studies, which is one of the conditions in that paper.”

“This is getting really tricky for me, you know.  So you mean to say that inheriting the hospital involves a will that your mother had in her diary?”

“Hard to believe, but yes.”

“Ridiculous.”

“Oh, I agree. But given that my aunt seeks to use the hospital as a trust fund, I had no choice but to seek out that diary and bring that paper as proof.”

Amanda hummed in response to what Diana had said so far. She then wriggled herself off of Diana and stood up from the couch.

“O’Neill, where are you going?” Diana asked.

“I remember I needed to get something in my bag,” Amanda told her as she crept down at her bag and opened it.

“Your phone?”

“No, silly. I got my phone right here in my hoodie pocket. Sit tight and you’ll have my arms around you again shortly.”

Diana scoffed and leaned back into the couch. She then saw Amanda stand up from where her bag was.

“So, what was it that you needed to get from your bag?” Diana asked.

Amanda turned around, and in her hands was a weathered, beaten, leather diary. Amanda gazed expectantly at Diana to see if she will realize what it was that she held. Diana stood up from the couch and slowly walked over to Amanda, trying to make of what it really was that the redhead was holding. 

“You recognize this?” Amanda asked, as she couldn’t resist giving Diana a hint.

Diana’s eyes began to spark with tinges of realization. “O’Neill, is this...”

Amanda inched the journal closer to Diana. “Open it, see for yourself.”

Amanda handed over the diary to Diana, which she took with slightly shaking hands. Diana flipped open the front cover and her eyes immediately settled on the name neatly written in the bottom right corner of the page. 

_ Bernadette Cavendish _ , it said.

Diana couldn’t believe it. “O’Neill, where in the world—how did you—”

“I saw it being sold for two thousand bucks at  _ Last Wednesday Society _ ,  y’know , the curio shop-slash-café? I got curious as to what it had inside, so I racked up enough dough to buy it and finally keep my curious bug quiet.” Amanda let out a huff and smiled. “Who knew it’d turn out to be your mother’s  long lost diary?”

Diana was at a loss for words, and to Amanda’s shock, fresh tears began to flow out of Diana’s eyes. Amanda stepped forward to console the blonde, and Diana began sobbing once more.

“Hey, hey,” Amanda cooed. “Come on now, you’re  gonna dry up your tear ducts real bad.”

“Thank you,” Diana said, her voice barely heard amidst her sobs. “Thank you so much.”

Amanda wrapped her arms around Diana, and Diana melted into the embrace completely.

“This  ain’t a big deal, Cavendish,” Amanda said. “I just had to bring back what needed to be returned.”

Diana wriggled a bit from Amanda’s hug to wipe her tears. She shifted her eyes towards Amanda and smiled.

“Funny how it’s you of all people who gets to find the one thing I’ve spent so much time looking for,” Diana said.

“I guess it was meant to be?” Amanda said, grinning toothily.

Diana let out a laugh at that and completely let herself out of Amanda’s arms. She sat on the couch and opened the diary once more. She flipped through the pages and got to the back cover. Frowning, she skimmed the back cover until she found a slit, from which she carefully pulled out a yellowed piece of paper. Amanda took to sitting beside Diana at the couch to watch, and she thought it was wise of her not to have read the diary thoroughly when she first got it.

“Is that the paper you were looking for?” Amanda asked.

Diana slowly unfolded the paper and began reading what was written on it. She then nodded and turned to Amanda, her eyes glistening as if she had regained a new sense of determination.

“Yes, this is it,” Diana told her.

\---

Daryl Cavendish was interrupted from her reading when one of her daughters told her that their cousin was at the drawing room seeking to meet her. Daryl told her daughter that she will be heading there, and she arrived at the room not long after. Daryl took note of the satchel that her niece was carrying and figured she must have just left classes.

“Have you thought about what you want to do with the hospital?” Daryl asked, sitting down opposite Diana.

“Straightforward as ever, Aunt Daryl,” Diana said. “But it is not what I actually came here for.”

Daryl rolled her eyes. “Then what are you here for?”

“I came to show you this.” Diana fetched out her mother’s diary from the satchel. “I’m sure you are aware of what this is.”

Daryl stood up from her chair. “Bernadette’s diary? How in the world—”

“A friend bought it and gave it to me,” Diana said. “I also found the paper that would solidify my credibility to the hospital. It is intact and in good condition.”

Daryl let out an amused huff and sat back down. “You’ve done it, then. You now have the rights to the hospital, as well as the rest of the fortune. Surely you are happy now?”

Diana smiled. “Not quite. I still have to make you answer for the misspending of the family fortune.”

“There is no way that you can have them all back, child,” Daryl said. 

“To compensate for it, I shall have to cut down a slight chunk of the money you are allowed to spend,” Diana said.

Daryl began to feel a rush of rage creep through her. “What exactly do you mean?”

“It means that I’m making you spend less starting today, Aunt Daryl. As the daughter of the Bernadette Cavendish, the head of the family before me, I have the authority over you when it comes to financial aspects. But I shall not cut off so much that would endanger the well-being of my cousins, for I love them dearly in a way.”

“Diana, this is preposterous.”

“I believe so, Aunt Daryl. But what is more preposterous is that you let yourself be engulfed by your vices, that you had started to lose the heart to value what matters most. Did you not know that Maril had consulted to me recently? She had become concerned of your gambling habits, and that you are just an inch away from having your first debt.”

Daryl gritted her teeth, then she leaned back into her seat and sighed defeatedly. Diana still kept herself on guard as she sat opposite her aunt, her mother’s diary set between them as if trying to mediate the conflict that had begun to rise. It took a moment before Daryl spoke again.

“ Certainly your defiance is not from your poor father’s side,” Daryl said. “He’s as soft as butter.”

“That just goes to show that I am a goddamn Cavendish,” Diana countered.

Daryl let out a laugh. “Fine then, if that is how you want to fix things. Being that you’re the head and all.”

“What troubles me is that my mother could have hidden the will in a more suitable place.”

“Or even sought a lawyer who would take care of it until the reading.”

There was a pause in the air, and the two then shared a soft laugh.

“Aunt Daryl, please do understand, as nonsensical as this whole thing may seem, I am willing to do what it takes to keep this family afloat.”

Daryl waved her off. “You sound just like your mother.”

Diana then stood up and carefully returned the diary back into the satchel. “I will be on my way now, Aunt Daryl. I have to settle a few other matters for the rest of the day.”

“Be on your merry way,” Daryl said dismissively.

Diana nodded and left the drawing room. Daryl looked on as her niece disappeared from her sight, and then her daughters walked into the room with concern vividly written on her faces. Daryl smiled at them warmly.

“Your cousin takes after your dearly departed aunt, and you should be thankful for it,” Daryl told her daughters.

\---

“It is good to know that you have settled the matter of finding the lost piece of the will,” Paul Hanbridge said, sipping his coffee.

Diana met up with Paul and Andrew at one of the high-end cafés in the affluent parts of the city. After Diana showed them the piece of paper from her mother’s diary, Paul revealed that he had been in talks with Daryl as to the selling of some of the family’s assets. He had continuously delayed any further talks from his end as he waited for the missing piece of will.

“How did you manage to find it?” Paul asked.

“A friend bought it from a curio shop,” Diana said, smiling as she did. “For two-thousand dollars.”

“That’s...actually nice of them,” Andrew commented.

“Yes, it is. I thank them greatly for it.”

Andrew took note of the slight difference in the smile Diana had showed them. While his father may look at it just the same, Andrew knew that there was more to that smile than what met the eye. He has his guess, but he decided to keep it in the back of his mind so as not to bother Diana.

“Either way, we are glad that you have settled the fuss with your family’s will,” Andrew said. “But why did your mother keep that in her diary instead of having it safely stored somewhere else?”

“That is something I will never get to find out,” Diana said.

Paul excused himself to order a fresh cup of coffee, and the two were left seated at the table.

“Now that you have the keys to the kingdom, it looks like I no longer have use to you, Diana,” Andrew said with a smile.

“It’s not like I merely saw you as a tool, Andrew,” Diana said. “If anything, you were a dear friend.”

“That’s comforting. I sometimes have the impression that you only get close to people if you have use for them.”

Diana frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Your friend...Amanda, was it? Yeah, the redhead. It’s not like you to just start sleeping with other people, even more so someone you barely knew in college. Makes me wonder what she really is to you, especially since you have this ‘friends-with-benefits' things going on for more than a couple of months now.”

Diana shook her head. “This is a personal matter for me, Andrew, and I am not one to share it to other people so carelessly.”

Andrew shifted in his seat and chuckled. “Fine, I will leave it at that.”

Paul returned with his coffee and the three resumed their conversation until the  Hanbridges had to leave for a business endeavor. Diana took a cab back to her apartment, and for the first time in a while, she slept well enough through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I put in a chapter that focuses slightly on the Diana's side, and I ended up finishing the first arc of this fic lol.


	11. A Brand New Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have settled down for a while now, but how long will it last?

“Alright, kiddo, on the count of three,” Amanda prompted. “One...two...three!” 

Akko played the song once more, while Amanda’s student began to dance along to it. Amanda had given the student an exercise of fusing old and new, and the student decided to use Michael Jackson’s _P.Y.T._ The student had devised a set that impressed Amanda, and on a whim Amanda joined in and danced along to the song with steps that she cooked up on the fly. The student got to catch up and soon enough, with Amanda’s prodding, most of the other students got down to making their own moves. Akko and the others cheered and laughed at the impromptu showdown. When the song finished, Amanda settled the class down and proceeded to give her evaluations on the student’s exercise. After offering feedback, Amanda called for a break and went out to the balcony as usual. Akko followed her and the two got to talking to pass the time. 

“You’re chipper than usual,” Akko said. “Any developments on that thing you have with Diana?” 

Amanda scoffed and shook her head. “Nothing’s changed, as it should.” 

“Have you talked with that guy who came over and asked for you last time?” 

“I haven’t got the time, nor the need to call him up.” 

“His name’s Anton...something, right?” 

“It’s Andrew. Andrew Hanbridge. He’s actually a friend of Diana’s.” 

“Hoh? And why would he wanna talk to you?” 

“Beats me. I haven’t tried calling the number he left you, and I don’t think it’s gonna be anything important. “ 

Akko shrugged. “He doesn’t look like trouble to me, so I guess there is nothing to worry about when it comes to him.” 

“You trust people easily, Kagari,” Amanda said with a chuckle. “You gotta be more careful.” 

“Pretty rich, coming from one of the infamous delinquents I befriended in the Perfomance Arts department.” 

Amanda rolled her eyes. “Look, all I’m saying is that you should at least think a bit more when sizing up other people. Don’t tell me...Andrew’s got your attention?” 

Akko could barely contain her laughter. “It’s not like that, Amanda. I don’t pay too much attention on boys, anyway.” 

“Well, you never paid attention to other girls, too.” 

Akko smiled wistfully. “So it seems, Texan.” 

\--- 

“That’s a wrap for today’s classes,” Amanda announced. 

It was 4:30 in the afternoon, and Amanda had to leave at five. Akko took the helm for the evening classes, and Amanda headed to the showers. As the water poured down on her, Amanda couldn’t help but muddle herself in her thoughts. 

_I barely got past yesterday’s traffic jam. Damn, I hope I don’t get stuck tonight._

She managed to be very punctual in heading over to Diana’s apartment so far. 

_It’s almost four months since we got this set-up going._

How the two of them got the “Half-Past Five” set-up running for so long was a question Amanda couldn’t answer—to her perplexity. 

_Have I gotten to know her_ _better?_

Amanda guessed that she did. Aside from the little things, she now knew the reason Diana went to medical school, the reason she wanted to save her family. She now knew that the Cavendishes are practically on the edge of financial peril, and that Diana is the only one capable of cleaning up the messes that sent the family there in the first place. 

Funny, when Andrew told her that the Cavendishes were not what they seem, she had assumed that there was a more complicated story to it. 

_Maybe he just has a flair for the dramatic._

Amanda could say that she was satisfied with what she had gleaned in the time she spent with her, be it under the sheets or away from them. And yet... 

_Why am I still rushing to get there before half-past five?_

Amanda interrupted her own thoughts and finished her shower, then she hastily dressed up and bade Akko and her students good-bye before walking out the door. She got on the next bus to Diana’s area and managed to catch a good seat by the window. To her relief, the flow of traffic was smoother compared to yesterday. She got to reach the front steps of the apartment building by 5:23 P.M. and she took her time walking up the stairs to Diana’s apartment unit. She pressed the doorbell without even looking at it, her eyes set on the phone to see if she was on time, and then she heard the door unlock from the inside. When the door opened, she was met with the sight of Diana with her hair up and an apron tied around her waist. She was smelling of spices that Amanda couldn’t exactly point out. 

“Have you eaten?” Diana asked as she let Amanda inside. 

“Not yet, I was hoping I could score a free meal tonight,” Amanda told her with a chuckle. 

Diana merely smiled at that. “Then you’re in luck, O’Neill. I’ve just finished making dinner.” 

This time, Diana opted to serve dinner at the small table at the dining area. She brought out what seemed to be a chicken dish, topped with raisins and pine nuts. 

Amanda took a whiff of the dish— _saffron?_

The two began eating, and Amanda did confirm that there was saffron in the dish—she could not mistake the earthy-and-grassy-yet-sweet taste as anything else. 

_Saffron is fucking expensive by the gram._

“This is delicious, as expected from you, Cavendish,” Amanda said as she ate. “You’ve been taught this one, eh?” 

“No, I looked it up from the internet and decided to try it out,” Diana said. 

Amanda paused from eating. “Hell, if that’s the case, I think you nailed it pretty damn well on the first try.” 

Diana laughed lightly. “You certainly don’t have a filter when you’re surprised, O’Neill.” 

After dinner, the two settled at the living room to watch a movie. Diana didn’t pick a horror flick for that night, much to Amanda’s amusement. When the movie ended, Amanda figured that they still had a lot of time on their hands. 

“Do you have something to do tonight?” Amanda asked. 

“Nothing important,” Diana said. “Why’d you ask?” 

“Let’s go out,” Amanda said. 

Diana raised an eyebrow. “Go out where?” 

“Anywhere. Let’s stretch our legs for a bit and have fun outside the walls of this apartment.” 

“It’s almost ten, O’Neill.” 

Amanda smirked. “All the better reason for us to step out of the house. Come on, just for tonight, Cavendish.” 

Amanda gave Diana a pleading look, and it had been a minute or two when Diana sighed and stood up from the couch. 

“So, are we getting out?” Amanda asked, barely keeping herself from grinning. 

“Let me change clothes, you impatient imp,” Diana said as she headed to her bedroom. 

“You don’t need to wear anything flashy, Cavendish.” 

“I know.” 

Amanda laughed as the door closed. After a bit, Diana stepped out of the room wearing a loose white t-shirt tucked into a pair of dark, skinny-fitted jeans, and she had her hair tied in a somewhat loose ponytail. 

_Even in plain outfits, she looks fine as hell._ “Well, you carry yourself just fine,” Amanda said. 

“You said not to wear anything flashy,” Diana said. “And from the looks of it, I bet you’re going to take me somewhere where I’d have to move around a lot.” 

Amanda stood up from the couch and stretched for a bit. “As much as I’d love to take you to my favorite places, I’d rather have you taking the lead tonight.” 

“O’Neill, I am a med school student. I don’t go out at night to party.” 

“Not all med school students are like you, Cavendish. For all I know, Barbara and Hannah might be on their way to a nightclub right now.” 

“They wouldn’t.” 

“Try calling them, Cavendish.” 

“I won’t waste my time calling them to prove your point.” 

“Well, then don’t lump in the other med kids with you.” 

“Are we still getting out of the house?” 

Amanda raised her hands in mock surrender. “Fine, fine, we’re getting out. Do you have your keys with you?” 

“I do.” 

The two got out of the apartment and headed towards the bus stop. Amanda asked Diana where she wanted to go, and Diana told her that she didn’t have anything in mind. 

“God, you are one heck of a case, alright,” Amanda fumed. “Alright, just tag along with me and you’ll have fun for the rest of the night.” 

“That’s quite a long shot to make,” Diana said. “I’m not that easy to impress.” 

“Let’s see about that, Cavendish.” 

The two got on a bus that headed to a district in the city known for its nightclubs and pubs. Diana told Amanda how predictable it was that they set off for perhaps the easiest options for a night out, but Amanda laughed her off. 

“I’m not taking you to places like that,” Amanda told Diana. “I’m gonna take you somewhere that’s pretty much close to my heart.” 

They dropped off at the next stop and began walking. Amanda took the lead, and Diana followed close by. Diana took in the sight of the lively and busy streets—neon lights and loud music from every nook and cranny which reminded Diana of the short trip she had with Barbara and Hannah in New Orleans. While she had stayed back at the hotel for the later part of the night, she had enough time to wander around and enjoy what the night had to offer. 

Amanda then told her they’re getting close to the place that was “close to her heart”, or so Amanda had coined it earlier. They turned towards an alley and stopped in front of a battered metal door. 

“This isn’t a nightclub,” Diana said. 

Amanda scoffed. “Look, trust me on this one, okay?” 

Amanda Amanda proceeded to bang her fist on the metal door. The door didn’t budge open, and instead, someone from the other side spoke with a booming voice. 

“Was he an animal...” the voice said. 

“That music could move him so?” Amanda responded without so much as pausing to think. 

Then came the sound of a good number of locks being released, and the door opened in front of them. What greeted them was a stocky man about five feet tall, brown-haired and sporting a thick beard and mustache. He beamed at the two standing at the door. 

“Aye, it be Amanda!” the man said. “It’s been a while since you dropped by, come inside!” 

Amanda proceeded to walk inside and motioned at Diana to follow her. The blonde walked in as well and the man closed the door behind them. The place turned out to be an old jazz club—old in a sense that the refurbishing and the decorations reminded Diana of the club she saw in _La-La Land_. Mismatched chairs were paired with mismatched tables, mirrors and framed photos of jazz greats lined the walls, and on the low stage played a quartet of jazz musicians. There was an open area in front and a good number of people were already dancing. Amanda ushered Diana to the bar while Linus stepped behind the counter. 

“What’ll it be for tonight?” Linus said. “I’ll be asking this pretty friend, though. Amanda’s getting her usual whiskey on the rocks.” 

“Can you make a good cowboy?” Diana asked. 

Linus smirked. “Cowboy, eh? I don’t usually make that one so you’re going to have to give me a handicap on that.” 

Diana smiled. “I won’t give this club a negative review, how about that?” 

Linus laughed. “Fine by me.” 

Linus proceeded to whip up the drink and served it in a cocktail glass. He then poured whiskey on ice and slid the glass to Amanda. Diana took a sip from her cocktail while Amanda and Linus waited for her reaction to the drink. 

“Looks to me like this is a really rare drink for you to make, Linus,” Amanda said. 

“Last time I did it was in bartending class, and how many years has it been since then?” Linus told her. 

Diana licked her lips after taking a drink of the cocktail, then she raised a thumb at Linus. 

“Say, this isn’t bad at all,” Diana said. “Those classes were worth it." 

Linus clapped his hands. “Ah, I was afraid I’d gotten a little rusty.” 

As they chatted over drinks, Linus took note that there were new visitors waiting by the door and excused himself to let them in. Amanda then took a glance at the dance floor and turned to Diana. 

“Pretty neat place, isn’t it?” Amanda asked. 

Diana spared a quick look-over and nodded. “It’s cozy, and I like how the place catered to almost everybody.” 

Amanda chuckled. “Linus is really open to a lot of different people.” 

“How long have you known Linus?” 

“Ah, we go way back. He’s a cousin, actually.” 

Diana blinked in disbelief. “I don’t believe you.” 

“I know, I know. He’s got brown hair while I got red, but Linus and I share the same grandparents. Grandpa was brown-haired and Grandma was a red-head. You know...genetic stuff. It ended up with them having a bunch of kids that were both redheads and brunets. My dad was a redhead and he passed it on to me, even the eye color. Linus practically ended up looking like an exact copy of his dad, sans the height which he got from his mom—wow, I am getting very talkative about this.” 

Diana giggled at that. “Given that you’ve practically explained a lot, I can trust you enough on that.” 

Amanda rubbed her neck with a nervous laugh. “Genetics can be crazy, I’ll give you that.” 

Linus joined them at the bar once more, and a group of Hispanics that Amanda knew were working at the pizza parlor nearby arrived shortly in the room and settled at a table. They caught sight of Amanda at the bar and hooted at her. 

“Yo, _pelirroja_ , _chica_ _nueva_ _esta_ _noche_?” shouted one of the cooks. 

“Ah! _Esto_ _no es lo que_ _parece_!” Amanda snapped back. 

The group laughed at that and went on their own businesses at their table. Amanda chuckled and shook her head at the group and resumed her talk with Diana. 

“They taught you how to speak Spanish?” Diana asked. 

“Back in college, yeah,” Amanda answered. “ _Antonenko’s_ wasn’t just the only place I go to for meals. When I happened upon the pizza parlor where they work, I ended up being friends with them and they taught me Spanish on the side. Way better than how it went in high school, in my opinion.” 

“You certainly love making friends.” 

“Blame Akko for that.” 

Diana excused herself for a quick break at the washroom, and once the blonde was out of sight, Linus slid over to where Amanda was and gave her a knowing smile. 

“New girl tonight, huh?” Linus asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Amanda shoved him off. “Shut it, Linus. She’s not...like last time.” 

Linus settled on his arms at the counter. “You wouldn’t bring someone here unless they’re special.” 

“She doesn’t go out much, and this was the best place I could think of taking her.” 

Linus nodded with a shrug. “Well, I can go with that. For now.” 

Diana returned to the bar not long after. The musicians still had an upbeat tune playing on, and Amanda figured she’d get herself moving. 

“Hey, Cavendish, you up for a dance?” Amanda asked as she pointed at the open floor. 

Diana scoffed. “I don’t think it’s my thing, O’Neill.” 

“Well, if you’re worried about having two left feet, then you’re in luck. I do have the certification to teach you how to dance. Come on, Cavendish. Not everybody in this joint is a good dancer, and yet there they are. Besides, I’m still going to be friends with you even if you step on my foot.” 

Diana laughed and took Amanda’s open hand. “It’s your funeral, _pelliroja_.” 

Amanda guffawed at that and pulled Diana along to the open floor. After counting the timing of the music, Amanda led Diana to a simple set of steps that she was sure she would surely be able to follow. Eventually, the two of them got to move well alongside the songs, and they danced gleefully amidst the small crowd that had built up on the floor. 

Diana obviously was starting to have the grandest time of her life. As the musicians became even livelier with the songs they play, so did Diana. She might have flubbed a step of two, but Amanda paid no heed to it. All of Amanda’s attention was solely focused on every smile, every laugh, and every glance from Diana. Amanda found herself relishing the whole thing, and for a moment, she had forgotten the lines that have been drawn and the next thing she knew, Diana had leaned on her to keep herself from falling over. 

“Woah, tired already?” Amanda choked out. 

“I don’t think my legs can handle any more of this crazy dancing,” Diana told her, her smile weary yet so bright. 

Amanda felt like she could melt at the sight. “Alright, back to the bar we go. Should I carry you?” 

Diana shoved Amanda off. “I can walk fine by myself, thank you very much.” 

With a chuckle, Amanda waded through the small crowd with Diana just behind her and the two of them got back to the counter. Linus gave Amanda another glass of whiskey while Diana opted to have soda instead. Amanda joked that Diana probably didn’t want to repeat what happened at the impromptu reunion, and it sent Diana blushing furiously. 

“Say, where do you want to go after this?” Amanda said. 

Diana was taken aback by the question. “What do you mean—” 

“The night is still young, and the city’s still awake.” Amanda grinned. “Where else do you want to go?” 

Diana brushed aside a stray strand of hair from her face. “I think I’m gonna go somewhere that’s quiet. This place is fun, I like it, but I think I have to ease my ears off the music for a moment.” 

Amanda nodded. “No problem. Let’s go find some place that’s nice and quiet.” 

Amanda called Linus to settle the tab and the two of them left the club. When Linus served drinks to the cooks from the pizza parlor, one of them asked about the girl Amanda was with. 

“Seems to me like she’s a special person, but my idiot of a cousin doesn’t realize it just yet,” Linus said, smiling wistfully at the closed door. “Either that, or she just doesn’t want to.” 

\--- 

The two ended up heading back again to the pier with the same brand of canned beer they bought from the same convenience store close by. Amanda had to laugh, the city has a lot of places where they can grab a drink and have a good time, and yet there they were looking for a good spot to settle on by the seawall. They found a dry area where the water wouldn’t reach them and sat there. The chilling wind coming from the sea blew by, prompting them to move closer to each other to seal in a bit more warmth. 

Amanda reached over to the six-pack and pulled out a can. “This ain’t bad,” she said, opening the can. 

“I’m probably the most boring girl you’ve ever tagged along for a night-out,” Diana said with a smile. 

Amanda scoffed. “Nah, not really. If anything, you’re refreshing to hang out with, night or day.” 

Diana felt a peculiar heat rush to her cheeks, and with that, she shifted her gaze away from Amanda. “Sweet-talker.” 

“What? How am I a sweet-talker?” 

Diana rolled her eyes. “Figure it out, O’Neill.” 

Amanda sent Diana a warm gaze and sighed, then she set her eyes to the dark sea in front of them. In the distant horizon, a few small sailboats could be seen afloat, their gas-fueled lamps the only proof that they are still out on the water. She then shifted to the night sky, with the stars slightly dimmed due to the bright lights coming from the city. She could make out the bright ones, and if she looked hard enough, she might be able to see the rest of them. 

“I may not look like it, but I’ve only been really close with one person,” Amanda said. “Like, super close.” 

“Akko?” Diana asked. 

“No, silly. Akko’s like a sister to me, it would feel awfully wrong if I ended up dating her or something.” 

“So, who was that person you said was the only one you really got close to?” 

Amanda pursed her lips as she figured how to start. “Well, I met this girl back when I was just starting up my studio. We hit it off pretty quick, and next thing I knew, what I have is hers as well.” 

“What happened?” 

Amanda smiled wistfully. “She left without a word one day. I think she had begun growing colder way before she left, I was just too lovestruck to notice. It shocked me real bad, and things got messy.” 

“How did you get through it?” 

“It was utter hell for the most part, but I was super lucky to have a support system back then...even until now. Akko was there for most of the time, since she lives close by. Although Jasna has her diner to watch over and Cons has her garage, the two of them would head over to my place for videogames after dinner. Lotte and Sucy would either Facetime us or pay a quick visit when they could. You would not believe me, but Hannah and Barbara would sometimes drop by my place, too. Akko would tag them along when they happen to meet up after their classes. When I don’t feel like doing anything, all of us would just laze around the apartment staring at whatever our eyes would land on and go talk about pointless stuff. Eventually, I got over the whole thing and I was back on my feet.” 

“Funny, they didn’t say anything about that back then,” Diana said. 

Amanda shrugged. “Maybe they didn’t bother. Maybe they didn’t want other people to know...for my sake.” 

“I feel like I missed out on a lot of things about you, despite the two of us hailing from the same university and being in the same circle of friends.”

“We just didn’t...talk...right away. But hey, making the connection now is just as fine as having it earlier. It’s a connection nonetheless, and that is what’s important.”

Diana smiled at that. “You have a way with words, O’Neill. So, you’ve never dated anyone else after that?” 

“I had a few flings on the side, but none of them went anywhere.” 

“Do you think you’d be able to find someone you can get really close to again?” 

“Beats me. Maybe when we’re both done with the set-up, I could try looking out for someone new to call my baby.” 

Diana laughed. “Your ‘baby’. You could have thought of a better term of endearment.” 

Amanda smirked. “You get the point.” 

Amanda had downed three cans at that point, but she wasn’t the least tipsy. Diana had only finished one and didn’t take out another can. 

“O’Neill, I think we’ve closed the gap a bit more compared to last time,” Diana said a few minutes later. 

“I guess so.” 

“Do you think we’ll be ending our set-up soon?” 

Amanda felt a slight twist in her chest at Diana’s question. She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. 

“I can’t say,” she said not long after. “I still have a lot more to find out about you.” 

They returned to Diana’s apartment at around 2:30 in the morning. Both of them were tired, tipsy, a bit chilled from staying close to the sea for too long. They ended up throwing themselves on the couch, Diana landing on top Amanda in such a way that had Amanda groaning in pain. Diana blurted out an apology and tried to adjust herself to ease her weight off Amanda, but Amanda grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down. Amanda shifted a bit until she had both arms wrapped around Diana’s waist. 

“Let’s not move another muscle, alright?” Amanda mumbled. 

“We should be changing clothes, O’Neill,” Diana said, her voice barely a whisper. 

“Nah, we can do that tomorrow.” 

“O'Neill, it is technically tomorrow.” 

“I mean when the sun is high up. When there’s daylight pouring in from your windows.” 

They lay on the couch, Amanda drifting off to sleep with Diana on top of her. Diana had no choice but to stay in her place—and she had to admit, it felt nice lying there like that. Soon enough, the apartment had grown quiet, save for the soft sounds of breathing coming from the two of them. 

\--- 

Amanda woke up the next morning with Diana still asleep on her. She grinned at the sight of the blonde and gently brushed away the stray strands of hair from her face. 

“Hey, Cavendish,” Amanda crooned. “I have to get home. I have classes.” 

Diana squirmed a bit, which tickled Amanda. “Five more minutes,” she mumbled. 

Amanda scoffed. “Cavendish. I can’t be late for my classes. We have to get up.” 

Diana opened her eyes and slowly rose from her place. Amanda groaned as she sat up. Amanda didn’t stay for breakfast and told Diana she’d be catching a quick bite once she’s close to the studio. Diana had no qualms about it and bid Amanda farewell. Once the door closed, Diana headed to her bedroom to fetch clothes before taking her morning bath. 

None of them realized that morning that the solid line drawn between them was beginning to blur. That in the absence of one fog, a new one had begun to creep in and build up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Changed a few lines.


	12. State of Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost five months in. Things are pretty much the same...or so it seems.

_ It’s almost five months now. _

Amanda realized this when she saw the calendar on Diana’s wall. It had been another night of playing under the sheets after they shared one too many drinks of the wine Diana had stashed in her pantry. Nothing much changed when it came to having sex, that much Amanda knew. It was pretty much a give-and-take thing between them, and although Amanda had expected things to start getting boring, she found herself still eager for it.

_ Am I that sexually deprived? _

She moved to her side to face Diana, who was fast asleep. Propping herself on one arm, Amanda took to gazing at the woman lying beside her. Diana had become a significant part of her life now, but as to what she was exactly, she couldn’t exactly tell. She tried imagining what it could have been if Diana wasn’t in the picture, and to her surprise, she found it unbearable to think about. She didn’t want to think that way.

Which brings in the question— _ why? _

Amanda’s thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang. She reached over to the nightstand where her phone was and saw an incoming call from Constanze’s father. Wondering why the old man was calling her at 1:30 in the morning, Amanda slowly sat up from the bed and answered the call. 

“Pops, you called?” Amanda asked in a hushed voice.

“Sorry for the bad timing, Amanda,” the man spoke from the other line, his voice thick with the Alemannic accent. “I just had to call you.”

“No worries, what’s up?”

“I’m currently at the hospital. Constanze...she got shot.”

For a moment, Amanda couldn’t speak another word. The cautious voice of  Constanze’s father brought her back to the situation at hand.

“She’s still in the operating room,” Pops continued.

“Pops, is the wife at home?” she asked, her voice strained with shock at the news.

“Y-Yeah. I told her to stay and watch over the house and the dog.  Stanbot’s been awfully anxious since he heard the noises.”

“I’ll head over there to help with the fees and stuff, how about it?”

“I was just about to ask about that, but thank you. We owe you another one, Amanda.”

Amanda ended the call and deftly rose from the bed. Diana was roused by the sudden movement from Amanda.

“What is it?” Diana asked groggily.

“Constanze got shot. I’m heading over to the hospital,” Amanda told her as she hastily dressed up.

“Shot? Why was she—”

“Look, I’ll call you later. I really have to go.”

Amanda closed the door before Diana could say anything.

\---

Constanze’s father—or “Pops” as Amanda had come to call him, was lanky man with stern eyes and graying hair at the temples. When Amanda saw him, she saw not only his puffy eyes, but also the dried bloodstains on his shirt and arms, which marred the grease-stained outfit he has been accustomed to be seen with. After Amanda bought Pops a cup of hot chocolate from the coffee vending machine, he calmed down and began telling Amanda what had happened.

It was around half-past midnight, and Constanze and her father were at the garage working on some repairs—it was a usual night for them. The garage was pretty much open given that Constanze’s family live in what was formerly a fire station, and anyone walking by would practically be able see the two of them hard at work with the cars they were repairing. They’d only close the main door as soon as all the cars are accounted for. As they were tinkering with one of the cars, a car stopped at the front. Constanze, thinking the driver needed repairs and found that the shop was the only one open, walked up to the car and asked what they needed. She knew they still had to work on two other cars stashed in the shop, but she could not find it in her to refuse giving any sort of help.

What happened next went by too fast. A window rolled down, a gun was aimed at Constanze, and a shot was heard. Pops heard the gunshot and ran to where his daughter was, and to his shock he found her sprawled on the ground, clutching at her bleeding abdomen. Pops began crying out for help, and some of the neighbors who were roused awake by the gunshot came rushing out of their homes to tend to the situation. One of them had called 911 and Constanze was soon brought to the hospital. 

The two waited outside the operating room and made small talk to while away the time—and to ease themselves of the jitters at Constanze’s condition. Amanda noticed Pops’ hands shaking as he talked, and she decided to keep it to herself so as not to make the man overly conscious. Instead, she gave him the reassuring pat on the shoulder one or two times in the conversation. It was thirty minutes later when the attending surgeon stepped out of the operating room. Pops and Amanda stood up from their seats to hear what the surgeon had to say, and both of them tried to brace themselves for the worst.

“We got the bullet out,” the surgeon said. “We also had to patch up some ruptures on her organs, but we’re glad to say that she’s out of harm’s way now.”

Amanda felt every muscle in her body loosen up, and for a bit of time she was sure her legs would give. But it wasn’t her who slumped to the floor—it was Pops. He began crying as he clutched at the surgeon’s feet and repeatedly thanked him. The surgeon laughingly helped him back to his feet again and told him that Constanze will have to stay for a long while in the hospital.

After settling the necessary papers for the accommodations, Pops and Amanda headed to where Constanze was staying. She was still knocked out from the anesthetics, and the two of them decided to get some shut-eye and talk to her in the morning. 

\---

When Constanze finally woke up, she was certainly not prepared to see her father and Amanda dozed off at the couch. She opened her mouth to call at them, but her voice was too strained and all she got to let out was a croak. She cleared her throat and tried calling them out again. This time, she got to say their names audibly and loud enough for them to snap out of their slumber. Pops hastily stood up from the couch and rushed at the side of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Pops asked.

Constanze grinned weakly. “Peachy. Can we go home now? We still have a bunch of radiators to clean.”

Pops shook his head with a grin of his own. “Not until the doctors say so,  _ liebchen _ .”

Constanze rolled her eyes. “Ah, damn it. We’re  gonna lose a lot of cash for the delays.”

Both father and daughter shared a laugh after that. Amanda stood up from the couch and walked over to the foot of the bed. Constanze let out a smirk at seeing the redhead.

“Why’d you go here, Texan?” she asked with a grin.

“Why’d you get shot, German?” Amanda asked with a smile, although she couldn’t hide the fact that she was still shaken.

Pops excused himself to let the nurse know that Constanze was already up. Amanda sat at the edge of the bed, and she crossed her arms as she looked over at her friend. The hospital bed made Constanze look smaller than she really was, and Amanda had to fight back a giggle at the sight. Constanze then shifted her gaze to the window and she looked as if she was thinking about something.

“What, are you still thinking about those radiators?” Amanda asked.

“Amanda, I think I have an idea on who gave the hit order,” Constanze said.

Amanda was taken aback. “Hit order? What do you mean?”

Constanze turned to Amanda with a frown of worry on her face. “Hey, you know I part-time as a pit stop in the underground street races, right?”

“Cons, you don’t mean to say...”

“I worked on a car that ended up winning the recent race from the next town over. The guy who lost called us out, accused us of using non-approved enhancements. We told him off and said that we’re just damn good at our jobs, that it was his fault that his car conked out just before he could have a chance to gain more speed. He then said he’s gonna call his gang on us and that we watch out. I shrugged it off because, how the hell would he even find me if I’m not even a resident in the area? Turns out, he’s probably got connections and I think they managed to find out where I live.”

“Cons, you should report this to the cops.”

“I’ve had that on my mind since I woke up and everything came back to me. I just need to talk about that with my father as soon as I’m settled down.”

The nurse arrived not long after that and proceeded to make a rundown of Constanze’s condition. After informing Pops that they’ll have a doctor ready for them, the nurse made her leave. Amanda turned to her watch and made her leave as well.

“Hey, Cons,” Amanda called out.

“Yeah?”

“Make sure you tell Pops everything alright?”

Constanze turned to her father and then back at Amanda. “You and your loud mouth, Texan.”

Amanda left the hospital shortly and made a call to Diana. Diana was still at the apartment when she called.

“How was Constanze?” Diana asked.

“She woke up this morning, and it looks like they’ll have to talk things out with the cops,” Amanda answered. “Cons thinks that someone had given out a hit order, and she has an idea who it might be.”

“Why would someone do such a thing?”

“She’s part-timing as a mechanic for underground racers, and it seems that they pissed off a guy with a lot of connections.”

“She did tell us about that job when we once had meals at  _ Antonenko’s _ .”

“Hm, I see. She’s actually at your family’s hospital, you can visit here when you’ve got the time. By the way, I won’t be able to make it to the 5:30-appointment, I have to work on something important with my folks.”

Amanda dropped the call before Diana could say anything in return.

\---

“Constanze got shot?” Hannah asked.

The three of them were taking a break from their studies when Diana had told her friends about the incident, and the two were quite shocked about it. Barbara asked where Constanze was staying, and Diana said she was at her family’s hospital.

“Who told you about it, by the way?” Hannah asked. “It’s not very often that you get in touch with Constanze.”

Diana took a sip of her juice. “It was...Amanda.”

“Amanda, huh? I didn’t realize you two are actually talking to each other,” Barbara said.

“We got to share a few conversations after that night Akko called us for a reunion,” Diana explained. “Last night, we were chatting on the phone, and she then told me that she had to rush to the hospital because Constanze got shot. She called me the next morning and told me where Constanze was admitted, and that we can pay her a visit when we can.”

Hannah nodded. “I see. Then maybe after classes, if we still got the time, we can head over there and keep her company.”

Diana smiled. “That would be nice. Let’s hope we don’t get any overtime classes later.”

After the break, the three of them headed to their next class. Although Diana was dutifully taking notes on the lecture, her thoughts would cross to how she almost slipped about her real interactions with Amanda. She was relieved that her friends did not probe any further, but at the same time, she felt bad for leaving them out of a somewhat important aspect of her life.

_ Wait, important? _

Diana stopped short at the thought, and she lost grip of her pen. Sure, sleeping with Amanda was a peculiar highlight in her life as of recently...but “important”?

_ Tch. Best not to dwell on this too much. _

Her thoughts on the redhead subsided for the rest of the day, and along with her friends she later visited Constanze at the hospital. Constanze’s mother was grateful for their visit and thanked them profusely.

“ Lemme guess, Amanda told you about this?” Constanze asked when the hubbub had settled down.

“Well, Amanda actually told Diana, then Diana passed the news to us,” Hannah said. “But what happened? Did someone rob you at gunpoint and pulled the trigger when you tried fighting back?”

Constanze chuckled. “Well, would you believe me if I tell you that I pissed off some bigshot crime guy and got a hit order placed on me?”

Barbara and Hannah were taken aback by Constanze’s answer. They pressed Constanze for more details, until Diana had to intervene and tell them that any further mention of the shooting can be shared as soon as the culprit is arrested.

When Hannah and Barbara went out to buy food with Constanze’s mother, Constanze was left with Diana. The room was quiet, save for the television that was left open to pass the time. Both of them were looking out the window as they dealt with the turbulent thoughts that reared their heads as soon as the noise died down.

Constanze was the first to break the silence. “I’ve done a lot of thinking since I woke up.”

“Pray tell,” Diana said.

“I could have gone for a different means to fund myself for the licensure exams...but I needed quick cash. When a customer told me about the underground races, and how huge the cuts can go for mechanics—especially the ones who work for the winning cars—it felt like a door opened itself to me, and despite how dark the room was, I went ahead and stepped inside without so much as thinking twice.”

“No one can blame you, Constanze. You were just helping out your family, I’m sure.”

“Well, like I said, I could have gone other ways for that. I could have worked in a kitchen somewhere, or maybe behind the counter at a convenience store. Back then I thought that if I had to choose a part-time, it should be something that I’d really enjoy doing. I didn’t realize that getting into the business of working for undergrounds racers can really shorten your lifespan.”

“The fat’s in the fire, Constanze. What matters now is that the hitman is put behind bars.” Diana smiled. “And that you keep away from trouble for a while.”

Constanze smirked. “You know, I never did learn how to stay out of trouble, despite telling myself countless times that I should.”

Diana returned the smirk with a smile. “I think it’s natural for most of us to be drawn back in to things that can mess us up.”

“You sound like you’re having a difficult time staying away from trouble, too.”

For a moment, a pair of piercing green eyes and a cocksure smile made their way to Diana’s train of thought, and with that she shook her head as if to shoo it away. 

“I’m not as stuck up or as prim-and-proper as some of you think,” Diana said. “I tend to screw myself at times, but I don’t show it.”

Constanze shrugged. “Well, you are human, after all. What are humans but self-destructive beings?”

The two shared a laugh at that. Soon enough, the food arrived, although Constanze was strictly on a liquid diet as per the doctor’s instructions. The rest of them ate their meals as they shared stories and erstwhile jokes. When the allowed hours for visits were over, the three students bade Constanze and her mother goodbye and made their leave.

The three of them headed their separate ways home, given that they haven’t got the time to slack off since there was an exam coming up. Diana had already refreshed herself on her lectures, and without Amanda around she had way too much time on her hands. She set-off to brew herself some tea and go through her notes instead to pass the time. As she took her place at the couch, her eyes wandered to the space Amanda would usually take. She thought of the nights they’d both end up on the couch, how it often felt so warm despite being uncomfortable.

When she stood up to fetch herself a second cup of tea, she looked over at the kitchen and was reminded of the times Amanda had insisted on cooking for the two of them. It was either breakfast or dinner, given that both of them were not in the apartment during the middle of the day. Amanda would often showboat a few tricks here and there, much to Diana’s amusement.

Almost every nook and cranny of the apartment reminded Diana of Amanda’s presence, and she shook her head at the thought that she might have done herself in for far too much.

_ Ridiculous. This is utterly ridiculous. _

_ “I think it’s natural for most of us to be drawn back in to things that can mess us up.” _

Her own words loomed over her like a  spectre , and for a moment, Diana felt a certain kind of gloom at the thought of the next days to come.

\---

“Amanda, where do you want this to go?” Akko asked.

The two of them were on a day-off. After their visit to Constanze at the hospital, Akko decided to spend a bit of time at Amanda’s apartment. Amanda took to serving drinks and snacks at the balcony, and the two of them talked as they ate. Eventually, they ran out of anything to talk about at that moment, and the room grew quiet. Akko broke the silence after a few minutes when she had asked that question.

“What are you talking about?” Amanda asked in return.

Akko took a swig from her beer. “This set-up that you have with Diana. It’s been what, five months already?”

“It’s not going anywhere,” Amanda said. “It stays as it is until we call it off.”

“It’s been a while now, though. Surely there aren’t any blurring of boundaries somewhere during the course of five months?”

Amanda scoffed. “The hell are you talking about? There’s no such thing. It’s not like we’re fragile or anything.”

“Amanda, you were prepared to elope with that girl who ended up leaving you. I don’t think that wasn't fragile of you.”

“It was different back then. I was stupid.”

“And now?”

“I got smarter.”

“Really?” Akko took another drink.

“What makes you think I’d cross the line?”

“Nothing. It’s more of a feeling.”

“Then you’re feeling it wrong.”

“For crying out loud, Amanda, save that innuendo for Diana.”

Amanda spat out her beer. “Damnit, Akko!” she sputtered as she hastily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Look at you, getting flustered like that..there’s no way I’m not suspecting that you’re close to crossing the line.”

“Shut it, Kagari.”

Akko took it as her cue to hush down on the topic. Amanda let out a sigh and leaned back into her seat as she set her eyes on the view of the street outside.

“I  gotta tell you something, though,” Amanda said.

“What is it?” Akko asked.

“It's been fun so far.”

Akko raised an eyebrow at that. “Fun, huh?”

Amanda huffed and smiled. “Yeah.”

Akko could only shrug. “Hm. Well, if that floats your boat, I’m all for it. Just...don’t forget to take care of yourself.”

\---

Constanze was discharged a week later and the investigation on her shooter was underway. She and her family were guaranteed protection as the investigation ran, and Constanze was back to her usual routine at the garage. She had changed her hours of operation and instead of working until the late hours, she decided to start closing shop by 6:30 in the evening, just in time for dinner.

As gratitude for the help, Amanda was invited to dinner. Amanda couldn’t decline, so she called Diana beforehand to tell her that she wasn’t going to make it to their 5:30 P.M. set-up.

“You can tag along if you want though, so we can still see each other at 5:30 P.M.,” Amanda quickly added.

That cut herself short.  _ Wait,  _ _ Cons’ _ _ mom didn’t say anything about bringing someone with me! _

It was too late for Amanda to retract what she said, and she could only helplessly agree with Diana on where they should meet-up before heading over to Constanze together. After the call ended, Amanda made another one, this time for Constanze, and recounted what had happened.

“Ah, I see,” Constanze hummed. “Well, there’s nothing wrong with having Diana over. I mean, her family owns the hospital I was admitted in, right?”

“Your mom might have prepared enough for only the four of us.”

“No worries, I’ll let her know you’ll be having a plus one.”

“Okay, cool. Thanks, Cons.”

“Ah, no, I should be thanking you. But let’s save the gratitude for later, alright?”

“Alright.”

The call ended and Amanda let out the heaviest sigh she could muster. She ran a hand through her hair as she thought of what could happen next at the dinner.

_ It’s just dinner! What am I getting so worked up for? _

Dinner was at 6:30, so Amanda and Diana met up at their rendezvous point thirty minutes earlier. Diana wore a navy-blue, floral-patterned dress underneath a denim jacket, along with white flats. She held her hair in a loose-ponytail like before. Amanda took great care not to stare too much and shifted her focus on waiting for the next bus to where Constanze lived.

They dropped off at the old fire station where the  Albrechtsbergers lived. The garage door was closed so Amanda called Constanze to let them know that they’ve arrived. It was Pops who opened the door for them and let them in. 

The garage was littered with car parts and half-finished repairs, and there was the smell of grease lingering in the air. Pops led them to the second floor where the living quarters were, and they were greeted by the scent of freshly-cooked food. Constanze peeked from the dining area and greeted Amanda and Diana. She was taking cautious steps as she walked, and Stanbot, her dog was meekly walking beside her. 

“You’re really punctual when it comes to free meals, eh Amanda?” Constanze joked.

“Your parents invited me here, Cons,” Amanda sneered as she patted the greyhound on his head.

Constanze looked over at Diana and made a quick salute at her. “Looking great, Diana.”

“Thank you, Constanze,” Diana said with a smile. “How is your wound?”

“Pretty bitchin’ at times, but it’s healing up well. Might be getting back to repairing cars in a couple more weeks to make sure my guts are all patched up.”

“That should do it, I’m sure.”

Constanze smirked. “Of course, it's as you say. You’re  gonna be a doctor, after all.”

Dinner with the  Albrechtsbergers was lively, to say the least. Pops and Constanze would often grill Amanda whenever she attempts to one-up any of them during the conversation, while Mrs. Albrechtsberger would only shake her head at them. After the meal, Diana offered to help with the dishes. There was a slight pushback from Constanze’s mother, but with Diana’s insistence, she gave in and thanked her afterwards. Amanda joined Constanze and Pops at the garage to talk for a while.

“You’re studying to be a doctor, no?” Mrs.  Albrechtsberger asked. “It must be jarring at times.”

“I could say that I have...awfully tiring days,” Diana said. “But I always tell myself that it will all be worth it in the end.”

Mrs.  Albrechtsberger nodded. “That is a nice thought to go with.”

“I can see how close-knit your family is with Amanda.”

Mrs.  Albrechtsberger laughed. “Ah, well, she has been like a sister to Constanze back when they were in college. She may be troublesome, as I have heard from my daughter, but when it comes down to it, Amanda would rush to anyone who needs help. She’d drop everything and just run to you when you need it.”

“I have to agree on that.”

Mrs.  Albrechtsberger hummed at that. The two were quiet once more as they rinsed the dishes, until Constanze’s mother broke the silence. 

“Forgive me for assuming, but when I saw you with Amanda tonight, I had the passing thought that perhaps you and her are together.”

Diana, despite being taken aback by the assumption, let out a soft laugh. “No worries. What made you think that, Mrs. Albrechtsberger?”

“Well, it’s more of an intuition of sorts. There was something in the motions shared between you two that gave me the impression that you have this certain kind of connection...one that I’d often see between two people who have a mutual fondness for each other.”

Diana had nothing to say to refute Mrs. Albrechtsberger. “That is...quite an observation.”

Mrs.  Albrechtsberger shrugged. “Well, it’s just a passing thought. Aside from that, I knew Amanda had a lover once and history pretty much repeated itself in front of me tonight.”

\---

“For a moment I thought you got yourself a new girlfriend, Amanda,” Pops said.

While Diana had been talking with Mrs.  Albrechtsberger , the other three were having their own interesting conversation at the garage. 

“No way, Papa,” Constanze said. “They barely know each other up until recently.”

Amanda rolled her eyes. “Look, I’ve only got to talk with Diana after that night Akko called us for a reunion of sorts. We’re not what you think we were.”

Pops clicked his tongue. “Remember when you often dropped by our place when you were still with that ‘Gone Girl’ lady of yours? You were glowing, you could light up the whole block.”

Amanda scoffed. “Your movie references are  kinda spot on, Pops, but what’s she got to do with this?”

_ “Kind, _ you’ve been glowing again the moment I opened the door for you tonight.”

Amanda leaned on the car beside her. “Glowing? What  are you talking about?”

Constanze let out a laugh. “Pops, you  gotta believe us, these two are just friends.”

Pops waved his hand dismissively. “Ah, if that’s how Amanda wants it to be, then I guess I won’t pry any further.”

“Geez, Pops, you say that as if I’m harboring something towards the girl.”

Pops walked up to Amanda. “Well, do you?”

Amanda shoved her hands in her jacket pocket. “I don’t, Pops. I’m just trying to be friends with her, that’s all.”

Pops took a moment to scrutinize Amanda, then he backed away and shrugged.

“Alright. No more word of it from me. I’m just an old man making observations based on what I’ve already seen before.”

\---

By 9:30, Amanda and Diana set off to head home. Pops escorted them to the garage door and wished them safety on the way. The two walked to the bus stop with no words shared between them. What Pops and his wife said to them took great hold in their heads, and it was all they thought about.

_ Glowing... _

_ Mutual fondness... _

To the two of them, it seemed impossible. Improbable. Inconceivable.

As for the feelings? No, they’re merely thinking too much about it. They’ve made statutes for themselves at the beginning of the set-up...that no one must cross the line. If that happened, then it’s all over. There is no assurance that such a feeling, if it ever develops, would be returned. 

They were only sleeping together to pass the time. It was a connection that had a very fragile foundation, and it could break at any given moment of their choosing.

Maybe, tonight, one of them would say, “Let’s end this.”

Maybe, tonight, one of them would say, “I think I have had enough.”

Maybe, tonight...perhaps in the next.

The silence between them went on even as they reached the front door of Diana’s apartment. Amanda then bid Diana good night and walked down the stairs. Diana retreated to her room and prepared a warm bath to help her relax before going to sleep.

Meanwhile, Amanda took the next bus home, and for some reason, she felt as if a lot of energy has been sapped from her that night. As soon as she got home, she took a quick shower and threw herself on her bed.

Such were the state of affairs between the two of them, five months and counting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read somewhere that some friends-with-benefits set-ups had lasted for years, so I guess these two going at it for almost five months is still okay?


	13. Loose Thoughts and Loose Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In vino veritas", as the old adage goes. But truth can come forth from panic as well.

The sound of the alarm clock from Diana’s nightstand roused Amanda from her sleep. She had come to realize that she had slept in for too long, and with that, she stood up from the bed hastily dressed up. Diana, who had been awakened by Amanda’s sudden movements, was quick to know why the redhead was hurriedly pulling her shirt back on.

“You’re going to be late,” Diana muttered with a chuckle.

Amanda breathed out a laugh. “It’s your fault, Cavendish. You wore me out until the roosters started crowing.”

Diana rolled her eyes as she sat up on her bed, never caring about the sheets that had fallen off her body as she did.

“You better run along, redhead. You’ve got classes to teach,” she said.

“No time for a quick meal, I see,” Amanda quipped after slipping on her socks. “Okay, I’ll be out of your place as soon as I get my bag and shoes outside your room.”

“Lock the door when you leave.”

“Study your notes for real this time.”

Amanda was gone not long after, and Diana let out an amused huff. She then got off the bed and took a bath before starting the day. Last night’s study session had turned into a lively banter, which eventually shifted into a few of rounds of sex. Diana definitely knew better, and Amanda had asked a few times if she really was up for it before things went down. Diana threw all her cautions and reservations away for that night and shut Amanda up with a hungry kiss.

_ What is happening to me? _

She knew she wasn’t like this. But what was “this”, exactly? What she was certain of, though, is that the shifts she had noticed in herself begun the moment Amanda O’Neill started sleeping with her.

Amanda O’Neill...Akko had introduced the two of them to each other back in college. Akko had a penchant for being friends with everyone she meets, be it inside or outside the campus. Diana was vaguely familiar of Amanda’s reputation of being a troublemaker, given that she shared a class with one of the redhead’s cohorts. With that in mind, Diana had grown slightly apprehensive of Amanda, and their interactions were not that notable.

Still, Diana couldn’t help but be curious about Amanda. She would ask Akko about Amanda, but not that often. Not that she didn’t want Akko to think that she was interested in Amanda in terms of asking her out.

Or so she thinks.

What she knew about Amanda, from the short answers Akko had once given her, was that she was raised in a town in Texas. Her troublesome disposition was due to her upbringing as a child, which Akko didn’t put much elaboration into. All Akko said on that topic was that things weren’t good at home. 

Diana had a lot of speculations, but she abandoned them as soon as her studies demanded more of her time and attention, and her curiosity on Amanda O’Neill waned significantly.

Until they crossed paths again when Akko called her for a meet-up.

At that time, Diana had just been through a rough patch with her aunt—a rather common occurrence at the time—and she thought Akko’s invitation to a night out was excellent timing for her to drink and forget her woes even for just one night. 

Diana got herself heavily-drunk, and the next thing she remembered was Amanda helping her to her feet as they set off for home. When they both got inside the apartment, they both caught each other’s eyes and before Diana could register it in her head, they had already lunged at each other’s mouths. There was something about alcohol that made people do things they don’t usually have the guts to do, and Diana figured it as much on that night.

Maybe she wasn’t just curious about Amanda for curiosity’s sake. Maybe there was a slight tinge of attraction in all of the times she had asked Akko about her.

Maybe, maybe.

Drunk as Diana was that night, she couldn’t forget how they wrangled with each other on her bed, clamoring for each other’s heated touch and the sweet taste that she knew she could only find in women. Even as she woke up the next morning, her head pounding terribly, what happened that night had been deeply ingrained into her memories.

Sometimes Diana would wish that her head would forget a good number of things. 

When she called Amanda again, she herself had been perplexed as to why she did. Perhaps, some part of her longed for more. Perhaps she had been very lonely for the longest time (she would not admit it, though). 

Maybe she wanted to get to know Amanda better, to satiate her curiosity that had bugged her back in college.

_ What a way to go about it, though. _

Diana could have thought of better ways to be more familiar with the redhead, but for some inane reason, she opted to go with a fuckbuddy system that was highly unneeded at all. Sure, Diana would get her bedroom kicks, but looking at it in a broader perspective, she reckoned that maybe she should have taken another approach.

A thought hit Diana. What if the time came when they have to end it all? Amanda had told her that they will still be friends sans the sex, but what would  _ she _ feel about it? If Amanda is okay with ending the set-up, what about  _ her _ ?

_ Why am I even asking myself this? I should be able to answer this promptly. _

The truth is, Diana was unsure of what she would feel, and it greatly bothered her. Some part of her poked at her with an answer, and upon realizing what it was, Diana became even more adamant that the answer should be something else. That it  _ must  _ be something else.

She warded off further thoughts of Amanda by diving headfirst into her notes.

\---

Amanda was five minutes late to her first class. She gave an apology to her students and postponed their group activity to another schedule, which the students deemed as fair enough. Akko, knowing very well what caused Amanda to be tardy, would jeer or smirk every time she makes eye-contact with the redhead. Amanda had somehow become used to the teasing, but it still grated the nerves every now and then. She would return Akko’s teasing with glares, but Akko was nothing but unfazed.

“Akko, you really have to stop bugging me about Diana . It's not like we're  gonna be more than friends,” Amanda said later during their break.

“But it's  gonna end up in that direction anyway,” Akko  told her. “Besides, it's Diana. She is someone we're both familiar with and I think that's okay .”

“Akko, you haven't been with Diana as much as I did.”

“We were classmates.”

“We have sex every five-thirty.”

Akko  tilted her head as she shrugged. “Touché. But still, I don't think she's  gonna give you  a hard time …u nlike your ex.”

“I don't think there's even a chance that we'd get past being friends. She has a lot on her plate as it is.”

“Ah, so you've  thought about the possibility of dating Diana for real.”

Amanda flinched upon realizing that Akko had  turned the tables on her. “H-hey, I'm not…”

“Amanda O'Neill, thinking about that possibility alone is valid enough to tell that you are now seeing Diana more than just a friend …or a fuckbuddy, to be exact.”

Amanda ran a hand through  her hair. “ Tha t’s ridiculous.”

Akko scoffed. “You’re ridiculous.  Alright, I'll leave you to your thoughts while I go back to my classes.”

Amanda looked on as Akko joined their students inside the studio.

_ It's  _ _ gonna _ _ end up in that direction anyway. _

_ No.  _ Amanda shook her head at that.  _ That was not even my reason for agreeing with the set-up. _

_ I don’t intend to turn things up a notch with Cavendish. _

And yet...there was this nagging feeling that would rile her up every time she leaves Diana’s apartment. Of course, it hadn’t started bugging her when they first started the set-up. It began popping up after the night Amanda returned the lost diary owned by Diana’s dearly departed mother. She had dismissed the feeling countless times, but it would still show up as if it hadn’t budged an inch at all.

_ I shouldn’t think about it too much. It’s probably just my body still having the lingering craving for heated touches, which is quite normal since it’s part of human nature. _

_ Right? _

There was a tinge of uncertainty in her chest, and all Amanda could do is shove it in the back of her mind to keep herself from worrying about it too much.

\---

Akko and Amanda were conducting lessons later in the day when Lotte and Sucy showed up at the studio. The two were all too glad for the unexpected visit, and after the lessons were over, they arranged to have a get-together at  _ Antonenko’s _ _. _

“Will that be alright with Diana? You haven’t dropped by her place yesterday, too,” Akko asked as they stepped into the showers.

“I already sent her a text,” Amanda said. “She’s not really strict with the schedule, and she’s pretty much postponed our meet-ups a few times before.”

“I see,” Akko mused. “But you could have at least invited her.”

“No need for that, she’s busy . I think it’s exam season for the med kids, and she needs all the time she can get to read up on her notes.”

Akko smirked. “Funny how you’ve caught up with Diana’s  academic  schedule all of a sudden.”

Amanda was not able to hear anything else because of the running water. “What was that?”

Akko chuckled. “Nothing.”

Later, the four of them headed to the diner, and  Jasminka was delighted at seeing  Lotte and  Sucy again. Since  Lotte and  Sucy’s jobs required them to move to the neighboring city, they could only make short and often unexpected visits.  Lotte is curator at a museum, and  Sucy works part-time as an intern at a research facility. She enrolled in a graduate school as well and is taking up environmental toxicology. The two were living together to share the rent, but Akko and Amanda had long suspected that it was perhaps more than just trying to save money.

“I heard you two spent a week at  Sucy’s hometown,” Amanda said. “Must be fun seeing the family after a while, eh?”

“They were ecstatic at seeing  Sucy again,”  Lotte said. “She didn’t like the noise, as expected.”

“They treated me like a celebrity,”  Sucy said, rubbing her neck. “I guess if you’ve been living abroad for a while and suddenly come back to your own country, people would think that you’ve reached greater heights. But it’s really not that different compared to just coming over from the next town.”

“I think it’s understandable, given that they themselves haven’t had the experience of getting out of the country,” Akko said. “The last time I visited my grandparents, they buggered me with a ton of questions, and I wore myself out answering them.”

“Speaking of which, when was the last time you flew back to Japan, Akko?”  Lotte asked.

“I think it was after Christmas, last year,” Akko answered. “I wanted to celebrate the New Year with them, but they insisted that I spend it here.”

Jasminka arrived with their meals, as well as the wine that Jasminka’s grandmother brought out for them, and they continued their conversation over meals. The two had heard about what happened to Constanze, and Sucy told the others how Lotte had been downcast for not being able to visit her when she was still at the hospital.

“Cons knows we all can’t be in the same place at once,” Amanda said. “There’s no need to feel bad about it.”

“How is the investigation going, by the way?”  Lotte asked.

Amanda leaned back into her seat. “Last thing she told me was that the cops now have the guy tailed. A few other officers would still look out for them, and no one in the family would be out of the house past 6:30 in the evening. It’s more of their choice to stay inside once that hour strikes.”

“She still goes out to pick up her lunch,”  Jasminka said. “But she doesn’t stay long, not even for a quick chat with my grandmother.”

The subject of Constanze’s current situation was eventually dropped, and after a few more bottles of liquor, the conversation shifted to Amanda. Lotte, having been a witness to Amanda’s past ordeals, naturally checked in on how she was doing.

“Nothing worth brooding over, actually,” Amanda told her. “I’m doing fine.”

She noticed the knowing look on Akko’s face, which she frowned at. Akko shrugged and continued eating her food. Unfortunately for Amanda,  Sucy did not miss the exchange of looks.

“Akko just eyed you like you’re not telling us something,”  Sucy said. “Care to tell us what it is?”

_ Damn it, Akko.  _ “What? Akko’s not looking at me funny, what are you talking about?”

Sucy rolled her eyes. “O’Neill, I’ve known Akko ever since she tripped on my leg at the freshmen orientation at the university, I know what she looks like when she’s trying to lead us to something we should definitely know about.”

Amanda glared at Akko, then she sighed  defeatedly . “Look, the thing is...”

Lotte ,  Sucy , and  Jasminka all leaned forward, making Amanda shift uncomfortably.

“What?”  Lotte asked. “What’s the thing?”

“Amanda, you should really tell them,” Akko said, grinning smugly.

“Shut it, Akko,” Amanda snarled. “Look...damn, I don’t even know how to start. Telling this to Akko was easier.”

“Yeah, but not after you lied to me about it for almost two months,” Akko added.

“Atsuko, can you get over it already?” Amanda implored. “Alright, I’ve been sleeping with someone for five months now.”

The other three were speechless at that, and Akko could barely hold herself back from guffawing. Amanda shifted in her seat, instantly regretting that she had to spill the beans on what she had been up to for the past five months. She could have chosen not to, but given that the whole setup with Diana had begun to bear some considerable weight in her mind as of late, she knew she had to tell her friends what was going on.

“Hey, are you guys alright?” Amanda asked cautiously.

Jasminka was the first to speak. “Well, it certainly took us by surprise. I mean, it’s not that sleeping with other people isn’t something you haven’t done before, but...”

“Five months,”  Lotte spoke next. “You have a friends-with-benefits thing going on for five months.”

“Um...I’ve heard these sorts of set-ups can last for years, it’s a case-to-case basis,” Amanda defended.

Lotte nodded. “Yeah, but still...”

“You guys are going to flip once you find out who she’s sleeping with,” Akko said with a giggle.

Sucy turned to Amanda, her eyes wide. “O’Neill, don’t tell me you got back with that bitch of an ex?”

Amanda frantically waved her hands. “No, no! I didn’t...gosh, who knows where she is by now.”

“Then who is it? Who else would make us flip?”  Sucy asked again.

Amanda turned to Akko, as if pleading for help. Akko looked at her with a mixture of pity and pure glee, and Amanda knew she was lost. With that, Amanda threw her hands down in defeat and proceeded to tell her friends everything.

“I’m sleeping with Diana,” she said wearily.

\---

“You’re sleeping with Amanda O’Neill?!”

Hannah and Barbara’s voices could be easily heard up until the next apartment unit. In the other side of the city, the secret of the “Half-Past Five” set-up was being unraveled as well.

It started when Hannah and Barbara dropped by Diana’s apartment. Diana was not able to attend classes that day after catching a cold, so the two decided to drop by and check on her after classes. When Diana opened the door for them, they noticed that Diana was wearing a shirt they knew she didn’t own.

It was an oversized Irish green shirt Amanda had left behind for Diana to wash after a breakfast mishap in the kitchen. Diana insisted that Amanda should leave it so that she can wash it, given that the whole trouble was Diana’s fault at the time—she flipped a pancake way too high and it fell on Amanda’s shirt. When Diana finally washed the shirt, Amanda decided that she keep it. Diana definitely kept it, thinking that no one else would suspect that it was Amanda’s shirt.

Until her friends showed up on her doorstep and instantly realized that she had a change in her wardrobe that they haven’t been informed about.

The two pressed her for questions, and they were also quick to assume that the owner of the shirt was a guy (they judged it by its size). It was then that Diana cracked and blurted out that she wasn’t seeing a guy, and nor will she ever do so. When asked why, Diana revealed to them that she was only attracted to women. The two took the news quite well, and they were even relieved that Diana was not wasting her time on “some chummy little fellow”. When Barbara asked about the woman she was apparently seeing, Diana spoke out Amanda’s name out of panic.

And that was when both of her friends let out their cry of disbelief.

“Diana, since when?” Hannah asked, her tone laced with deep concern.

“Since...five months ago,” Diana said meekly.

Hannah gasped. “Barbara, I think I am going to faint.”

Diana fidgeted with her hands. “I know this is a huge shock for the both of you—”

“Definitely,” Barbara said.

“Shocking, indeed,” Hannah added.

Diana sighed. “But I assure you, O’Neill isn’t who you might think she is. She may be pesky at times but she’s a nice person. Also, we agreed to this set-up without any strings attached. It’s all just for the sex.”

Barbara let out a scandalized gasp akin to a Civil War-era Southerner. “For the sex! England, are you hearing this right now?”

Hannah lightly wiped her forehead with her handkerchief. “I heard it loud and clear, Parker.”

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Girls, please understand that this is a decision I’ve made for myself. I am responsible enough to look after my well-being, if that is what you’re worried about.”

“But Diana, this kind of thing...it’s uncertain,” Hannah said. “It’s not always guaranteed that it would end up with both parties getting together for real.”

Diana frowned. “What are you talking about, Hannah?”

Hannah clasped her hands together. “Diana, it’s been five months. Surely there would be particular shifts that you would have noticed.”

“Shifts...like what?”

“Diana, I know you are a very smart girl.”

“Hannah, if you’re talking about the possibility of me developing feelings for O’Neill, banish the thought. It is not headed that way.”

“But what if it suddenly did?” Barbara asked.

Diana shook her head at that. “No, it will not. I am not that fragile, and neither is O’Neill.”

“And yet here you are wearing her oversized t-shirt,” Hannah pointed out.

Diana clutched at the shirt’s collar. “It was the quickest I could grab. I was sleeping in my underwear when you girls rang the bell.”

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other for a moment, then they shifted their eyes back to Diana. Hannah reached over and held Diana’s hand, and she gazed earnestly at Diana.

“Diana, I’m pretty sure Amanda isn’t heartless enough to take advantage of the situation, so I trust her on being with you. What we’re worried about is you. You’ve had your heart broken before, and we don’t want you to go through that again.”

“Hannah, I am not going to hurt myself again, I swear.”

Hannah grinned. “Over Hippocrates?”

Diana chuckled. “Over Hippocrates.”

All three of them shared a laugh after that, but what broke the laughter was Barbara’s next question.

“Diana, what if Amanda is the one who starts falling for you?” she asked. “What are you going to do then?” 

Diana felt a peculiar warmth bloom within her chest, then it flitted away in the blink of an eye.

“To be honest, I don’t have the slightest idea,” she said.

\---

When asked what she was going to do if ever Diana crossed the line, Amanda merely shrugged her shoulders as if to say that she no idea. This sent the rest of her friends in an uproar, which Amanda proceeded to settle.

“Look, first of all, the concept of Diana developing romantic feelings for me is all but an impossibility,” Amanda said. “She has a lot of things to work out in her life and dating someone would be definitely out of the question for her.”

Jasminka frowned. “What if you were the one to fall in love? What then?”

Amanda scratched her head in irritation. “Why are you so bent on believing that I am going to fall in love with Diana?”

“Because that’s what usually happens when two people start sleeping together!”  Sucy said. “First, it’s all about the sexual gratification, then after a few pillow-talks here and there, you get to know the other person. You find out that there’s more to them than just being your fuckbuddy, and you start getting interested. And when you’re interested, you invest emotions into it bit by bit.”

“ Sucy , you’ve been watching way too many chick flicks and rom-coms,” Amanda said.

“I don’t even watch them,”  Sucy said. “I have colleagues who are in a somewhat similar situation as you are with Diana. And believe me, most of them end up breaking off the set-up because lines were getting crossed. One of them ended up being a damn wreck, they almost quit the internship because they couldn’t bear being in the same room as their former fuckbuddy.”

“Sucy, I told you, this is a case-to-case thing.”

“The chances of the set-up hurting you is still there, O’Neill. Look, Diana may be a good friend, but you can’t exactly be guaranteed that she’ll be up for a relationship. That would apply to you as well. What would you do once the lines you’ve drawn between you two start to blur?”

Lotte reached over to  Sucy and rubbed at her shoulder, then she shifted her eyes to Amanda. “Amanda, we’re happy that you’re seeing other people, and we’re relieved that we at least have an idea as to who she is. But the  bottomline here is that the kind of relationship you’re in is not wholly healthy. You can never tell if it’s going to end up well or otherwise. We can’t lose you to the darkness again, Amanda.”

Amanda ran a hand through her hair. “I understand. But really, guys, you don’t have to worry about me. I’ve grown quite a bit since that time, and I’m pretty sure I can handle whatever is going to be thrown my way.”

Sucy crossed her arms. “Suit yourself, Texan. You’re a big girl now, anyways.”

Amanda leaned back into her seat and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Man, this is really wearing me out,” she said.

“You dropped a hell of a bombshell on us, of course we’d burst out hollering at you,” Akko finally said. “Amanda, we get that you’re doing your best to handle things on your own, but you don’t have to hide anything from us when it comes to Diana. She’s our friend, too, and we’d hate it if things went bad between you two all because of a set-up gone wrong.”

Amanda sighed. “Looks like the cat’s out of the bag,” she said. “But, guys, do me a favor and don’t speak a word of this to Hannah or Barbara. I don’t want Diana to know that I’ve practically slipped and told you about the set-up...at least not yet.”

The four of them crossed on their chests and pointed finger guns at their temples. “Cross our hearts, hope to die,” they said in unison as they performed the gesture.

This led to Amanda letting out the heartiest laugh she ever had, and the rest of her friends joined in on the laughter.

It had been an eventful night for both Amanda and Diana, and although they have cleared things with their friends, the fog that had settled between the two of them was growing thicker and maddeningly blurry.


	14. You're Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda gets another call from her father.

Amanda’s phone rang while she was watching television. Seeing her father’s name on the screen, she immediately swiped the screen to answer the call.

“Dad, you rang?” Amanda greeted.

“Hiya there, sport,” her father greeted back. “You remember your cousin Rachel?”

“Rachel? Yeah, why?”

“She’s getting married, and she wants all her cousins to be there. Now, I get that it’s hard for you to travel, but you know how Rachel’s been very fond of you, and it would break her heart if you’re not there for her special day.”

Amanda sighed. Her father had beaten her to it. “I get it, I get it. When’s the wedding?”

“Sunday next week. That’ll give you some time to prepare.” He smirked from the other line. “Maybe you can tag along that friend of yours, too.”

“Who, Akko?”

Her father clicked his tongue. “You can be really dumb sometimes. I’m talking about that friend you’re sleeping with.”

“Why should I bring her there?”

“Would it hurt if she’s there with you as a friend like you said?”

“Dad, she’s busy. She’s in med school, she doesn’t have a lot of time on her hands.”

“She’s got time to sleep with you.”

“Dad, I—” Amanda sighed heavily. “Dad, I don’t even know if asking her to go with me is appropriate.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re very good friends at this point, so I don’t see how it’d be weird to ask her to come with you.”

“You know what, Dad, I’ll think about it. But I’ll be at the wedding, tell Rachel.”

“Okay, you’ve got a week, kiddo. Oh, she said we should all wear blue.”

The call ended and Amanda no longer had the liking for watching whatever it was on the television. News of her cousin’s upcoming marriage was something she had anticipated. From what she had last heard, Rachel had been going steady with her high school sweetheart for almost seven years.

_ They had it running for that long, I guess marriage is the next plausible step. _

Amanda stood up from the couch to rummage through her closet. She could at least have the outfit pat down, she was sure she had the right clothes for the occasion. The only thing she had to worry about was extending the invitation to Diana. She knew she  _ could  _ ask Diana to come with her to the wedding, but she was uncertain on whether she  _ should  _ or  _ should not _ . 

“Ah,  goddamnit ,” Amanda muttered under her breath.

She figured she still had a week before the wedding. She could put off thinking about it for a few days.

\---

“Amanda, you know you can just...ask,” Akko said.

They were doing warm-ups before classes had started. Amanda had told Akko about her cousin’s wedding, as well as her father’s suggestion to have Diana join her there. Akko found it ridiculous that Amanda was dwelling way too much on the question of asking Diana to accompany her there.

“Akko, it’s not easy,” Amanda said.

Akko laughed. “But telling her to spread her legs for you is?”

Amanda groaned and hid her face in her hands. “Akko, for once...please don’t use my set-up as a joke.”

“Okay, okay, I know that was uncalled for. But hey, not everyone knows you’re grinding against each other as per the schedule. Your folks would not suspect a thing.”

“Akko, you’re forgetting something. My whole clan knows I’m not into guys. If I bring Diana there, they’d automatically think she’s my girlfriend.”

“Which she isn’t?” Akko countered. “You said it yourself countless times, ‘Diana’s only a friend’. What the fuck are you even busting your brain cells for?”

Amanda groaned again and lay down on the floor. Akko shifted in her place and proceeded to hug her legs. Akko had guesses as to why Amanda was acting like she does, but she didn’t want to pin it down so soon. She still needed a bit more of proof.

“Amanda, just ask her like, ‘Hey, my cousin’s getting married,  wanna come with me to celebrate?’, or ‘I’ve got a wedding to attend and I don’t  wanna be by myself,  wanna tag along?’,” Akko told her friend. “It’s just a casual invitation, nothing more, nothing less.”

Amanda responded with wince on her face, leading Akko to sigh.

“Hey, are you worried that she might say ‘no’?” Akko asked.

Amanda covered her eyes with her arm and meekly nodded. Akko chuckled at that.

“Amanda O’Neill, you are such a pitiful person,” Akko jeered.

“I don’t want your pity,” Amanda snarled. 

“Go ahead and ask her out to be your plus one at the wedding.”

“Things would be easier if Dad hadn’t suggested that.”

“Well, you can still ditch the idea of asking Diana altogether if you’re not really up for it .”

Amanda sat up and let out a heavy sigh.  “I don’t  wanna show up there by myself.”

“Hoh...”

“Hey, if Dad didn’t specify who I could bring along, I’d have asked you to come with me.”

“I wouldn’t be even available that day. I have an appointment with my chiropractor.”

Amanda stood up from the floor and stretched. “ Damnit .  Damnit all.”

Akko huffed at her friend and stood up as well. Not long after, their students arrived and class was in session.

\---

Amanda left at five as usual and hopped on the bus heading to Diana’s apartment. Diana was waiting for her, and thoughts about the wedding got Amanda feeling jittery. Her right leg bounced while they were at the couch watching a movie, and she spaced out during dinner that Diana had to snap her fingers at her to catch her attention. 

“O’Neill, what’s the matter with you?” Diana asked. “You’ve been out of sorts since you arrived here.”

Amanda rubbed her neck. “Well...it’s um...you see...”

“O’Neill, keep it together. What’s up?”

Amanda breathed out. “My cousin’s getting married, and I was thinking of tagging someone along with me when I go there.”

“Have you asked your friends?”

Amanda shook her head. “Akko’s got a doctor’s appointment on the day of the wedding, so she’s not available.  Jasminka’s got her diner, pretty obvious that’s she’s not good to go.  Constanze has to attend a trial for the guy who shot her.” She then shrugged her shoulders and turned to Diana. “I figured maybe I try asking you...that is, if you’re not too busy.”

Diana pointed to herself. “Me? You’re asking me to go with you to your cousin’s wedding?”

“Yeah. But if you’re not free, it’s fine. I’ll try to manage on my own.”

Diana mulled on what Amanda said, and Amanda waited nervously for Diana’s response. Diana then nodded and asked when the wedding was. Amanda told her the wedding was on Sunday, but she had to travel to Texas on Friday to give herself a breather from the long drive before showing up to the ceremony.

“Ah, right, you mentioned that you drove back to your hometown instead of booking a flight,” Diana said.

“Yeah. Pretty long drive, though. Had to stay over at a motel when my eyes started drooping.”

Diana nodded again. “Alright. I can come with you to the wedding.”

Amanda had to do a double take. “What?”

“I’m  gonna be your plus one at your cousin’s wedding, O’Neill.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to take away too much of your time.”

Diana shook her head. “My exams are over, and we’re given some time to rest. I think I can use a road trip and a change of scenery.”

Amanda chuckled. “Okay, then we’re set. My cousin wants everyone to wear anything blue. I’m pretty sure you’ve got something for that,  hm ?”

“I can pull out a pile of blue outfits from my wardrobe. Blue is my family’s color.”

Amanda smiled. “Okay.”

Diana raised an eyebrow at her. “What’s with the smile?”

Amanda shook her head. “Nothing...it’s just...you’re  kinda different now.”

“What makes you think that?”

“You’re way more open.”

Diana reached over and wiped some stray sauce from the corner of Amanda’s lips. “Is that so?”

“Ah, shoot, sorry.” Amanda took to wiping the rest of the sauce from her lips.  “Yeah. It’s nice, actually.”

“I blame you for that.”

“Why?”

“You made me open myself up a few times, even if I don’t feel like it.”

Diana then proceeded to tidy up the table. Amanda walked back to the couch and stretched out the tension from her muscles. She had expected Diana to flat out refuse the invitation, but she had ruled out the possibility of Diana agreeing to the trip. 

_ Akko was right. _

Amanda gave herself a mental kick in the ass for worrying too much . 

Later in the night,  they played another movie  from the streaming service. At that point, the two had settled into a position where  Amanda would have one arm open and  have Diana leaning on her.  Amanda's free hand would either hold the remote or just sit nicely on the couch's armrest.

“You ever thought of marrying someone in the future, Cavendish?” Amanda asked.

“ I haven't even jumped into a relationship,” Diana said with a chuckle. “As of the moment, I can't exactly tell  when I'd  walk down the aisle. Why do you ask?”

Amanda tilted her head. “Well…my cousin getting married is something that got me thinking for a few days now.”

“ What,  do you feel like marrying someone, too?”

Amanda scoffed. “Nah, not really. What ran around in my head is that getting married seems so weird . It's not that I don't  wanna have a wedding of my own someday, it's just that…it feels  kinda different or something.”

“I think most people get that at times. Even  the ones getting married may have that concept running around in their heads.”

“Hm.  I guess that explains why most married people  I know describe the feeling as 'something  old yet so new'.  You've been with this person for quite a while now, and then one day you decide to tie the knot. After all that  fancy stuff, you feel as if you two have just begun to be together.”

“That’s not the case for arranged marriages.”

Amanda laughed. “God, Cavendish. You didn't have to say that.”

“I’m just stating facts. ”

This got Amanda laughing even more, and Diana let out a  giggle at what she had just said.

“O'Neill, what's it like in your town?” Diana asked not long after.

Amanda shifted her gaze to the ceiling. “ It’s…probably just one of those  small towns people tend to have nostalgic feelings about.  It's not that busy of a place, and everyone knows everybody.  There are a bunch of homesteads there, and I grew up in one.”

“You have a farm?” Diana asked, her eyes wide with genuine curiosity.

Amanda smirked. “Yeah, I guess? Well, we only raised chickens and a few horses there. We also have plots for vegetables. Just small-scale farm stuff, good enough to bring food into the house.”

“That’s quite interesting.”

“You’ll know more as soon as we get there.” Amanda gently prodded Diana to sit up and then proceeded to stretch her arms. “For now, you should hit the hay.”

“You’re not staying over?”

“You want me to?”

Diana shrugged. “I had assumed that it’s not necessary to ask, since you’ve always stayed the night even if I hadn’t said anything yet.”

Amanda huffed. “I didn’t realize that. Okay, I’ll stay over.”

“It’s not that I’m compelling you to—”

“Cavendish, it’s fine. To lessen you r worries , I got spare clothes.”

Diana didn’t speak another word and proceeded to switch off the television. Amanda picked up her bag and followed Diana to the bedroom, where she waited for her turn at the bath. Once done, the two settled to their places on the bed. Both were quiet, weighing on what they should talk about until they drift off. A question then popped up in Diana’s mind.

“O’Neill, why would you fret about bringing someone along to your cousin’s wedding?” She asked. “You could also be there by yourself.”

Amanda placed an arm behind her head. “Well, I don’t  wanna show up there alone.”

Diana smirked. “Typical family issues?”

Amanda returned the smirk. “Yeah, something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Yeah, um, there's been a delay in updating the fic because a few stuff happened. I got a bit more busy with work, and I also had a health condition to deal with (I'm on medication now so it's all gucci). 
> 
> Anyways, the idea of putting a wedding in the fic popped out of my head one time and the next thing I knew I was already typing it. This was supposed to be a longer chapter, but I had to divide it into parts because I figured it might be too long and would go way past the limit for the character count. Although this chapter seems to be cut short, I think the next one would make up for it.


	15. Wedding Bells and Wedding Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda is back in her hometown for her cousin's wedding, and Diana has tagged along for the trip.

Friday morning arrived, and Diana waited by the front steps of her apartment along with her belongings. Amanda called beforehand and said that she'll fetch her car from Constanze's garage. 

“I'll be there  in ten minutes, unless traffic doesn't agree with me,” Amanda said.

“There’s no need to hurry,” Diana told her. “We have the whole day to ourselves.”

The  Camaro pulled over in front of Diana's apartment in ten minutes as Amanda had estimated. After securing the bags in the trunk, the two set off for the long  drive to Texas. They talked ceaselessly on anything and everything under the sun as they drove along the freeways. They made a few stops for gas, quick meals, and a bit of sightseeing. Diana bought herself a charm from an old curio shop at the side of the road, while Amanda took to taking pictures of the scenery with her phone’s camera.

They were at a diner having a snack when Amanda decided to pull out her phone and take a picture. She focused the phone’s lenses on Diana, whose eyes were set on the view outside. However, Amanda had forgotten to turn off the shutter’s sounds on the phone, and her sneaky attempt at a photo was a complete bust. 

“What are you doing, O’Neill?” Diana asked with a laugh.

“Taking your picture,” Amanda said, proceeding to capture another photo. “Wouldn’t want to miss out on such a lovely view.”

With a scoff, Diana grabbed the napkin close to her and swatted Amanda with it. “Hush, you. Quit it with the pictures, I’m not even proper-looking for any of it.”

“If you weren’t proper-looking, I wouldn’t be spending my phone’s memory on you.”  _ Snap. _

Diana merely rolled her eyes at that and drank the rest of her milkshake. One of the waitresses walked by their table to ask if they’d have any further orders to make, and both of them asked for the check. Diana was about to offer to pay for the meal, but Amanda was quick enough to tell the waitress that she’ll cover it. 

“Looks like your lover here got to say it first,” the waitress said with a shrug.

The waitress left them before they could react to the what she said. An awkward silence fell between them, and Amanda, out of sheer need to turn the situation around, took another picture of Diana. Diana no longer reacted to having another photo of her capture, what with her mind suddenly dwelling on the word “lover”.

_ Do we really look like that to other people? _

The waitress arrived with the bill and Amanda fished out her wallet to pay for it. The two then left the diner and were back on the road once more. Around 7:30 in the evening, Amanda asked Diana if she’d like to book a room for a good place to sleep. Diana nodded at that and Amanda took a turn at the first inn she spotted. The receptionist kept her eyes on her ledger as she asked what type of room they were staying in.

“Twin room, overnight,” Amanda said, albeit rather quickly. “And, um, can I have three cans of beer brought up?”

The receptionist only raised her head for the transaction and was back again to working on her ledger as soon as the fees and keys were exchanged. Once the two were settled in the room, Diana called on taking a shower first. The beer Amanda had requested were taken up to the room shortly, and she stashed the cans in the fridge before pulling aside the curtains to lessen the room’s feeling of being too closed-off. The bathroom door opened behind her, and Diana stepped into the bedroom clad in a plain shirt and shorts.

“Your turn, O’Neill,” Diana said, wiping off the water from her hair with her towel.

“Yeah, sure, thanks,” Amanda said as she stepped inside.

After the bath, Amanda took out a beer can and settled by the window. Diana on the other hand was reading a novel on her bed. It might have been the fatigue from the long trip, since neither of them were up for making small talk. But it was the sound of the beer can opening that finally prompted them to break the silence.

“Hey,” they said in unison.

The two paused, and they shared a laugh. Amanda told Diana she can talk first.

“Do you always drink alcohol as a nightcap?” Diana asked.

Amanda turned to the can in her hand. “Nah, not always. It depends if I feel like drinking. I’m not really that much of an alcoholic.”

“But you certainly know a lot of drinks.”

“Just because you saw me taking whiskey on the rocks at my cousin’s bar doesn’t mean I’m a liquor connoisseur.”

Diana chuckled at that and stood up from her bed to grab a can as well. She took a seat by the window just across Amanda. 

“I don’t remember ordering beer to share with you,” Amanda said with a grin.

“You’re sharing it now,” Diana said as she opened the can.

After the cans were emptied out, Amanda stood up from her place by the window and walked over to her bed. But before she could reach the edge, she felt a tug at her shirt from behind. Amanda sighed at that and asked what Diana wanted. Diana didn’t answer, and instead she moved closer towards Amanda and leaned on her back, her hand still clutching at the shirt. With that, Amanda slowly turned to face Diana.

“What is it?” Amanda asked.

Diana took to wrapping her arms around Amanda’s neck. “Nothing,” she said, her voice barely a whisper.

“We should go to sleep,” Amanda said.

“Sleep with me,” Diana said.

“Have been for the past five months.”

Diana scoffed. “You’re insufferable.”

“It’s part of the charm.”

Diana shifted her eyes down to Amanda’s lips, and Amanda followed Diana’s line of sight.

“I see, this is another one of those nights, right?” Amanda asked.

“Probably.”

Diana leaned forward to close Amanda’s lips with her own, and Amanda met her halfway. The first kiss was chaste, tentative—uncertain, even. After finding some sort of ground, their lips met again, this time with a sure course in mind.

“Where?” Amanda asked when she broke away from the kiss.

“Mine,” Diana said before closing the gap between them.

\---

They were back on the road the next morning, neither of them bringing up anything to talk about. Only the music playing on the car radio beat out the silence that permeated between them. They reached Amanda’s hometown a few minutes before lunchtime, but Amanda opted to head directly to the homestead instead of stopping by the diner for a meal. Diana kept her eyes on the view outside the car window, committing everything she saw to her memory. After leaving the town proper, they now reached the farms. Amanda started pointing out which farm belonged to who and added tidbits of her childhood shenanigans that had happened there. At that moment, the seemingly tense air had begun to thin out. 

“Alright, we’re here,” Amanda said  not long after  as she turned the wheel.

Amanda pressed on the horn before parking the car not far from the front porch. The two of them alighted from the car and retrieved their belongings from the trunk, and Amanda’s father showed up to meet them. He was  wearing overalls that had been thickly-coated with dirt and a wide-brimmed hat, apparently busy with tending to the vegetable plots. 

“Heard your car horn,” her father said. “So, who is this pretty lady with you, kiddo?”

Amanda winced a bit, then she turned to Diana. “Um, this is my friend, Diana Cavendish. Cavendish, this here’s my dad, Tom.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Sir,” Diana said amicably.

Amanda’s father—Tom—let out a nervous laugh. “Forgive me for my shoddy appearance, young miss. I’m busy getting buried in dirt when this kid here blasted her car horn.”

“Dad, let’s continue the greetings inside, shall we?” Amanda said wearily.

Tom O’Neill clasped his gloved hands together. “Of course, of course. By the way, you two are just in time for lunch. Your grandmother was in the mood to cook up her good ol’ Irish stew today after making some soda bread yesterday.”

Amanda chuckled. “Irish food in Texas. Can’t really forget her heritage, huh?”

The elderly O’Neill had just finished setting the table when her son and granddaughter showed up in the dining room. What surprised her was Diana, who was walking behind Amanda.

“My, my, Amanda brought a friend ,” her grandmother said. “What’s your name, dear?”

“Diana, ma’am,” Diana replied in kind. “I’ve heard you made Irish stew?”

“ A family favorite, yes. Let's all sit down and have a good meal, hm?”

The four of them settled to their places and began eating. Both Amanda's father and grandmother had a handful of questions  for Diana, which she answered  dutifully. Amanda had begun to worry that her family was starting to wear Diana out, but one assuring glance from Diana  assuaged her worries. After  the meal, Amanda and Diana took on the task of cleaning up. While this was initially refused by Amanda's grandmother, Diana's gentle insistence somewhat got her to agree.

“I'll be in the back porch then,”  Grandma said. “Don’t go breaking any of my plates, Amanda, or so help me !”

“ Got you on that, ma'am,” Amanda replied.

The old woman headed to the back porch while Amanda and Diana began working on the dishes.

“Your family is a lively bunch,” Diana said.

“They're way too lively,” Amanda  groaned. “Sorry if they were asking too much about you.”

“ There’s nothing to be sorry about, O'Neill.  It was actually fun talking to them.”

“Tch. You're saying that now, wait 'til  my other relatives catch sight of you at the wedding.”

“I am a Cavendish,” Diana said haughtily. “I know how to handle  that sort of thing.”

Amanda smirked. “Alright, if you say so.”

Unknown to the two,  Amanda's father and grandmother were watching them from behind the doorway.  Grandma then pulled her son aside.

“ She told me she didn't have a girlfriend,” the old woman said. “ It doesn't seem to look like it.”

Tom shrugged. “Kids are very complicated these days, Ma. Labels don't do jack shit for them anymore.”

The old woman turned to where Amanda and Diana were, worry creasing her face. Tom understood why his mother looked that way. After Akko had told them what had happened to Amanda back then, the possibility of Amanda crashing back down had reared its ugly head, and of course, they could not help but be concerned about it. But Tom knew better than to dwell on such thoughts. He gave his mother reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and told her that Amanda isn’t going to hurt herself as much as she did before.

“The kid knows how to learn from her experiences,” Tom added. “What we can do is trust her decisions and have her back in case things get awry.”

The old woman merely chuckled at that. “If you say so, boy.”

When it came to the sleeping arrangements, Amanda had the guest room set up for Diana while she settled in her old room. Tom and Grandma didn’t say much about it, but they later talked about it when both Amanda and Diana were already asleep. At one point in the conversation, Tom slipped his tongue and mentioned Amanda and Diana’s set-up. Grandma took to scolding Tom about not telling her sooner, and Tom defended that it wasn’t even his secret to tell in the first place. 

“You know something, Ma?” Tom said later on.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got a good feeling about Amanda’s ‘friend’.”

Grandma chuckled. “Boy, I’m thinking the same thing.”

\---

The day of the wedding arrived and the O'Neill household busied themselves in preparing for the ceremony later.  Amanda didn't have to do much work on what she was going to wear, as she settled on wearing a  long-sleeved, powder-blue shirt, paired with fit dark slacks held up by black suspenders.  She met with her father downstairs and talked a bit as they waited for Grandma and Diana. The two then heard the sound of a door opening, followed by footsteps headed to the stairs. There were chuckling sounds from Grandma as well as gentle laughter from Diana. When Amanda raised her head, she was taken aback at what she saw.

Diana wore a skater dress in the same color as Amanda’s shirt, partnered with a white shawl and pale-brown sandals. On her head sat a thin flower crown that Grandma apparently had fished out from her closet. What Diana wore was simple for a woman of her stature, but Amanda thought that it was perhaps one of the prettiest outfits she’s ever seen. 

Tom took a quick glance at his daughter and almost lost  his composure at how dazed she was. With that, he cleared his throat rather audibly, which broke Amanda from the trance she was caught in. Realizing that she had been staring at Diana, Amanda shifted in her placed and ran a hand through her hair. 

“Gee, Amanda, you didn’t tell us you were bringing a friend who’d outshine every lady in this town,” Grandma commented as she alighted the steps with Diana. “You better keep ‘er away from your cousins.”

Amanda winced. “Grandma, why’d you have to say that?”

Grandma smirked. “Just givin’ you a warning, girl. Damsels like her are like sirens to sailors.” 

_ I’m pretty sure you’re one of them sailors who’d been lured in already _ , the old woman thought to herself.

\---

Amanda drove them to the homestead owned by her Uncle Ferguson, Rachel’s father. Rachel and her soon-to-be husband had decided to hold the wedding at the homestead where, as Tom had mentioned, the two of them had shared memories together. Amanda casually mentioned a few tidbits of those memories, having been a witness to them back in the day.

Several cars had been parked at the front gate and yard of the homestead, so Amanda picked a spot not far from the gate, but not too close to the road. Tom took to helping Grandma in her steps, as the road was slightly uneven, and Amanda offered her arm to Diana as support. While her father and grandmother were already up ahead of them, Amanda decided to slow herself down a bit. Diana took notice of it and asked what the matter was.

“We’re still pretty early, might as well take it easy, right?” Amanda said.

Diana was not having it. “O’Neill, what are you worried about?” 

Amanda felt the squeeze on her arm from Diana’s hand, and she sighed. 

“I’m just...worried about some of my relatives, that’s all,” she explained. “They know I swing the other way, and they don’t take it well. Well, my cousins are okay with it, but the oldies? Not so much. If they see me, they’d take it all out on Dad, and he’s already had too much to worry about. I actually had second thoughts in asking you to come with me, because I don’t want them to think that I had the audacity to bring a girlfriend to attend a Christian wedding.”

“I’m not even your girlfriend. What makes you think they’d see me that way?”

“They’re the kind of folks who are quick to assume, and if I try to clear things out, they’d just shrug it off.”

“Then it was a good decision to come with you.”

“Why?”

“Because right now you are such a nervous wreck and your father couldn’t possibly handle both you and your grandmother at the same time.”

Amanda paused for a bit to digest what Diana had said, then she let out a nervous laugh. 

“You are one hell of a woman, Cavendish,” Amanda said while shaking her head.

When they finally reached the main house, Amanda was greeted by Rachel’s sister, a brunette a few years younger than Amanda. She was mesmerized for a moment at the sight of the beautiful woman at Amanda’s arm, and Amanda had to clear her throat so that her cousin could direct them to where they’re supposed to sit.

“You’ll be sitting with Peter and his wife at the second row,” her cousin said, regaining her composure. 

Amanda nodded and led Diana to their seats, but not before she patted her cousin on the shoulder.

“Megan, you have a lot of other options in this town alone, this one’s way out of your league,” Amanda told her.

Megan sputtered out a reply for Amanda, but it no longer reached her cousin. Diana nudged Amanda and told her how she was a bully for teasing her cousin like that, and Amanda merely shrugged at it. They settled in their seats, and their assigned companions arrived not long after. Amanda exchanged pleasantries with her cousin Peter and talked a bit until the all  the seats were filled in. As Amanda had expected, she felt the scrutinizing gazes from her elder relatives.  She made quick glances around the venue to look for her father, then she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to face Diana, who gave her a reassuring smile. Amanda responded with a sigh and a grin.

Music then filled the air and everyone stood up to watch the entourage walk on the aisle. A good number of the guests greatly adored the younger participants, even more so when the flower girl stalled a bit to pick up the petals she had showered on the floor. The groom, whose name was Ike, could not keep himself from shifting on where he stood, and his best man had to give him a reassuring tap on the shoulder to at least steady him.

Rachel finally appeared at the other end of the aisle, clad in a halter-neck white gown. Amanda felt a lump in her throat at the sight of her cousin, and when they caught each other’s eyes, Rachel could barely hold in her tears. Amanda made a quick gesture of saluting at her and Rachel responded with a nod and a watery smile.

“I can tell you and Rachel are really close,” Diana said.

Amanda shrugged. “She couldn’t get along with my other cousins, and she ended up tagging along with me when we were younger. We were often mistaken as sisters because we shared the same hair color.”

“How does it feel, seeing her walking down the aisle?”

Amanda chuckled. “I feel elated. I guess weddings tend to bring out that kind of feeling.”

Diana let out a soft laugh at that, and Amanda felt a peculiar warmth bloom within her chest.

After the ceremony, the guests were led to one area of the homestead to celebrate the newly-weds. After the traditional wedding dance and a short square dance to liven up the occasion, the musicians then switched up to playing Irish sets to honor Rachel’s heritage. Amanda was roped into a showdown of the Irish jig, and despite her adamant refusal, she was compelled to join the others on the floor.

“Shower ‘em with dust, Amanda!” Rachel goaded on from their table.

Grandma then hollered from their table, saying that the last person standing on the dance floor wins the showdown and gets to have some money given to them. Several cheers were heard from the other guests, and Amanda could not help but feel queasy. After making sure that she wouldn’t bump into anyone on the floor, Amanda began to dance. She had never danced the Irish jig for so long, but having it drilled into her in her younger days somewhat made it easier for her to recall the steps. Her cousins were not easily fazed by it, and they stomped their steps as if to intimidate Amanda. 

The music kept on playing, and one by one, Amanda’s cousins slowly backed out, either out of fatigue or lack of creativity in making the steps. It was now down to Linus and her, and Linus apparently wasn’t that easy to take down. He, too, was witty in his steps, and it pushed Amanda to think harder. Linus was known to last very long in such dances aside from her, and Amanda was well aware that she was at a disadvantage.

But what she didn’t realize was that Linus has not been in top shape for a while now. When the music was playing for almost four minutes, Amanda noticed signs of slowing down from Linus—flushed face, slight flubbing in his steps—and that was when she knew she had to up her ante and widen the gap between them. She took her chance, danced with all she had, and eventually, Linus was tired out of his wits and he backed out of the showdown. Amanda was left on the floor and she ended her steps with a solid tap of her foot.

The guests applauded at the results of the showdown, and Amanda had to bend down on her knees to gain purchase. Once she regained her composure, she gave a bow and went back to her seat. Grandma immediately pulled out a clean, gray t-shirt from the bag she was carrying and gave it to Amanda.

“I expected you’d be on the floor with the boys so I brought one of your shirts with me,” Grandma said. “Go change once you’ve caught your wind and I’ll give you the money later.”

“Thanks, Grandma,” Amanda said as she wiped her neck with a towel.

She turned to Diana, who was smiling at her. Amanda responded with a smirk and a shake of her head, then she took the shirt and asked her cousin Megan where she can change her clothes. She returned not long after and took her rest as the others danced to the rest of the set.

Food was served later on and while the guests were dining, Rachel’s mother took to entertaining them by whipping up stories about the newly-weds. 

“One thing I’m sad about is that Rachel can no longer write ‘O’Neill’ in her name, even if it was only a middle initial,” her mother said. “We O’Neills take pride in our name, and I do hope that Rachel doesn’t forget her roots even as she bids farewell to it.”

“She’s still an O’Neill through and through!” Linus shouted from the where he sat.

This was followed by cheers from the guests, and Rachel wiped a tear. After a few more messages from friends and family, Rachel then called on Amanda to take the floor and share a word of her own. While her cousins were enthusiastic on having her front and center, Amanda noticed that some of her relatives were not entirely thrilled at seeing her in front again. When she met eyes with her father, what surprised her is the nod of encouragement he had given her.

_ Are you sure?  _ She said in her head, as if asking her father the question out loud.

Tom gave her another nod, accompanied with a grin.  _ It’ll be fine _ , he seemed to say.

Amanda instinctively turned to Diana, who merely smiled at her. Amanda then stood up from her seat and received the mic from Megan, who was the last person to have shared her story.

“You fellows have been having way too much fun putting me on the spot,” Amanda said to her cousins.

“You haven’t been here for so long, you deserve it,” hollered one of her cousins.

Amanda scoffed. “One more of you guys putting me up in front, and I’ll be asking for a talent fee.”

“We can afford it!” Linus said. “Now go on and say how much you love Rachel.”

The rest of Amanda’s cousins hooted at that, and Amanda let out a heavy sigh. She shifted in her place and turned to Rachel, who was beaming at her. Amanda returned with a shrug and a grin, then she started recounting a few memories she had on growing up with her cousin.

Amanda recalled how she and Rachel were initially the only girls in the brood before Megan was born, which made them really close. Given that they both shared the same hair color, they were often mistaken as sisters by people who meet them for the first time.

“I was the first one who knew about Rachel and Ike going steady back in high school,” Amanda continued. “It didn’t sit right with me back then, but I remembered how strict Uncle Yancy was back in the day and I reckoned Rachel was afraid of what he might say or do. I then told her, ‘We can tell him together.’ Uncle Yancy certainly was surprised when we did and he didn’t say a word. I tried to explain that Rachel and Ike were being responsible about the relationship, then Rachel took over and finished what I was saying. Guess what Uncle Yancy said next.”

“What?” Linus hollered from the back.

“He said that I shouldn’t have bothered trying to say anything since I was talking like a toddler.”

This elicited laughter from the guests and Amanda finally got to loosen up. 

“After that, I think things pretty much went smoothly. I remember Ike being scared out of his wits when he paid a visit to Uncle Yancy’s ‘stead, this time as Rachel’s boyfriend. You all know Uncle Yancy has about five guns stashed in his living room, I think you guys get the drift.”

More laughter came from the crowd. When Amanda turned to where Diana was sitting, she saw how the blonde was giggling. Amanda let out a chuckle at that and continued her stories.

“One thing I really gotta say, though,” Amanda said not long after. “Is that I’m really happy for Rachel and Ike. Ike’s a darn good man, we all know that. I wanna thank him for looking out for Rachel, even when I’m not around for all those years I was in college, and later when I moved to the city. So, yeah, I wish them all the happiness in the world, and by God I hope they last as long as Grandma and Grandpa did, maybe even longer.”

With that, Amanda made a quick bow at the newly-weds, and Rachel stood up from their table to hug Amanda. Amanda hugged her tighter, then she let go first and returned to her table. Later on, the dancing resumed, and the musicians began playing a soft ballad. Some guests took to the floor to dance.

Linus walked up to where Amanda and Diana were seated. “It’s real nice seeing you here, and with Diana,” he greeted. “Would it be cool with you if I asked her for a dance?”

Amanda smirked. “You should be asking me, not her. Don’t come crying to me if she steps on your foot.”

Diana frowned at Amanda. “I have been practicing by myself, O’Neill. I’m not gonna flub again like last time.”

Linus let out a laugh. “We’ll see about that. How about it, Diana?”

Diana nodded. “I’ll take you up on that, Linus.” 

Diana joined Linus at the floor, while Amanda leaned back into her seat and watched the rest of the guests dancing to the music. Rachel popped out from the crowd and walked over to Amanda. 

“Where’s Ike?” Amanda asked.

“He’s dancing with Mom,” Rachel said. “Wanna join me?”

“Alright, but I’m not up for another showdown,” Amanda said.

“Amanda, I am not a great dancer as you are.”

The two got to a space in the floor and Amanda took the lead.

“You didn’t tell me  you already have a girlfriend,” Rachel said as they danced. “She’s definitely a looker.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, Rachel,” Amanda said, rolling her eyes. “ She’s a friend from college.”

“Friend?”

“ You don't believe me.”

Rachel giggled. “Well, you know how Ike and I were like before we got together.  With that in mind I assumed she was your lover.”

“What exactly made you think that?”

“ You share glances every now and then since this whole wedding started.”

“Tch.”

“Amanda, the way you look at each other…that's how Ike and I have  always done.”

Amanda  blinked at that, then she shook her head with a smile. “ C’mon Rachel,  it's not like that.  Really.”

They eventually got close to where Diana and Linus were. Linus shared a quick glance with Rachel, and they both asked if they could switch. Both Amanda and Diana let go of their respective partners and watched them saunter away.

“Looks like Linus' feet got spared from yours,” Amanda said. “Say, Cavendish, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?”

Diana laughed. “What are you talking about?”

Amanda took a bow and offered her hand. “Wanna dance with me?”

Diana scoffed and took Amanda's open hand. When they settled on a spot on the floor, they didn't bother moving too much and merely swayed to the soft ballad that had been playing.

“How are you feeling?” Diana asked.

“I think I'm okay,” Amanda answered. “Sure, some of my folks are looking at me funny, but I guess I'll be able to go through it. It's comforting that I have you with me.”

“As it should be.”

Amanda chortled. “ Wh en will you ever stop being so haughty ?”

They shared a  laugh for a moment, then they let the music settle between them as they danced. Diana  felt the urge to rest her head on Amanda's shoulder but decided against it. She knew  Amanda was going through  a rough patch that night, and  the act of leaning on her was not the best course of action.

“How are you liking this party so far?” Amanda asked.

“It's been fun,” Diana told her. “You’re all very lively.”

Amanda smirked. “ Gotta hand it to my cousins and their rowdy ways. Having tinges of Irish blood and being born in Texas is one hell of a combination.”

One of Amanda’s cousins slipped through among the guests at the floor and tapped her on the shoulder. “Amanda, Uncle Tom, he—we have to intervene.”

Amanda’s eyes widened and she let go of Diana. “Where are they?” she asked.

“In the main house,” her cousin answered.

Amanda turned back to Diana. “This’ll be quick. I’ll be with you at our table later.”

“O’Neill, will you be okay?” Diana asked.

Amanda chuckled. “Don’t worry about me. It’s my father who’s being put on the spot here.”

Amanda joined her cousin on the way to the main house, and Diana looked on with worry.

\---

Not long before Amanda was called, Tom found himself embroiled in yet another conflict with two of his siblings. And he was close to losing his patience.

“It’s bad enough that your daughter showed up here looking all inappropriate, and then she brings another woman with her?” asked Ulysses. “We could tolerate her being around, since Rachel was adamant that all of her cousins should be here for her wedding. But Thomas, why did you let her bring a woman with her?”

“Your daughter can’t just saunter here and do what she wants,” Seamus seethed. “She’s a bloody lady-chaser, she has no right.”

Tom finally lost it and threw a punch at Seamus. “You don’t get to talk about my daughter like that, Seamus!” he bellowed. “Not today, not ever!”

When Ulysses tried to hold him down, Tom got to send another of his fists at him, which threw him almost halfway across the room. Seamus rushed to his feet and socked Tom, causing him to stagger. Amanda and three of her cousins got to the living room and tried to break out the fight, but Seamus wasn’t backing down and struggled to reach Tom to strike again. Seamus got to land a hit on Amanda when they tried to hold him back, and it sent Amanda to the floor. Tom got even more riled up at what happened and rushed to give Seamus another punch. Amanda couldn’t stand up because of the impact of the blow, and she groggily hollered at her cousins to go fetch help. But before any of them had left the room, Grandma’s voice was then heard from the doorway.

“What the hell is going on here?” she asked. 

The old woman walked into the living room with Rachel’s mother, and both of them were frowning with worry. Rachel’s mother quickly helped Amanda to her feet and held her to keep her from falling over.

Ulysses was the first to explain. “Ma, we’re just giving Tom a lecture on his daughter, and then he started punching us.”

“You’re talking shit about my daughter, of course I’m letting you have it!” Tom yelled.

“For  chrissakes , can you all keep quiet?” Grandma growled. This sent the whole room quiet.

“What did Amanda do?” Grandma asked.

Ulysses sighed. “Ma, you know what she did, bringing another woman with her while dressed-up like a man.”

Grandma paused, as if she was slowly letting her son’s words sink in. She then turned to Rachel’s mother.

“Frances, have Amanda sit on the couch over there and go fetch me some ice and a glass of water, I’ve got a lot of talking to do.”

Rachel’s mother—Frances—nodded and went to the kitchen to get the water. Grandma settled on the armchair and rubbed her temple. She looked over her sons and then grimaced.

“What seems to be the matter with Amanda?” she began. “She’s a person just like anybody else in this whole damn world. What reason do you have for being dicks about it?”

Seamus spoke up. “Ma, you know she—”

“I know damn well who she is!” The old woman ran a hand through her hair. “She is my granddaughter, she is your niece. She is your children’s cousin. She is the only one who can dance the Irish jig for minutes on end. She took care of Rachel and Megan whenever Frances and Yancy are out doing their duties as nurses. She graduated university even if it seemed like she wouldn’t be able to. She is a proud owner of a dance studio in the city. She is a person who knows what she wants in life and is never afraid to work for it, to earn it. What else did I miss?”

None of them answered, so Grandma repeated her question more angrily than before. Ulysses and Seamus flinched at the tone of their mother’s voice, while Tom kept his gaze planted at the floor. Frances returned to the living room with the water and Grandma took sips from it. She handed the ice bag to Amanda and poised herself to talk further.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you two are quick to drag your brother down,” Grandma continued. “I regret not being able to do anything about it back then, but I am not going to let it happen to Amanda. Who she wants to be and who she prefers to be with is her choice and her right, and by God I am not letting anyone give her dirt for it! Not even my own flesh and blood!”

Grandma’s words brought forth a wave of emotion within Amanda, and she felt a lump in her throat. 

“But Ma, what about the young ones out there?” Ulysses asked. “Amanda being here sets a bad precedent.”

“Did you not understand the point of what I had just said?” Grandma snarled. “I raised all of you to be more understanding towards others, even towards your own kin, but it seems like my efforts were for naught. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves.”

Ulysses shook his head at that and walked out of the room. Seamus took to leaving as well, but not without leaving a parting message for Amanda.

“Just because you got Ma on your side doesn’t mean everybody else is,” Seamus seethed at her.

“Seamus!” Grandma yelled.

Seamus left despite Grandma calling after him. Amanda walked up to her father and asked him if he was okay. 

Tom laughed. “You’re asking me, you got a hell of a blow yourself!”

Grandma stood up from the armchair and sat beside Amanda at the couch. “Child...I’m sorry you got caught up in this, it’s just that—”

“No, Grandma, it’s okay,” Amanda cut in. “It’s all part of the deal. Besides, they’ve been making derogatory stuff about gays ever since I was little, I practically saw it coming. Pigs will fly before they’d even change their minds about me, and I don’t give a damn about that.”

Amanda pulled her grandmother for a hug. “What’s important is that I have people who wouldn’t give me dirt for who I am. ..like you said,” she continued.

When they got back to the venue, Amanda still had the ice pack with her, which she pressed to her eye. Ulysses and Seamus had already left, but their children stayed behind to express their apologies to Amanda. Amanda let out a laugh and said that it was nothing, and she assured her cousins that it will all be fine. Diana stayed close to Amanda as the redhead spoke to her cousins, and when they left, she immediately asked Amanda what had happened.

“Typical family stuff, Cavendish,” Amanda said. “You  ain’t the only one with the family drama.”

“O’Neill, I’m serious,” Diana countered. “You were fine when you left me at the floor and now you came back with an ice pack pressed to your eye. Clearly it’s not just typical family stuff.”

Linus discreetly shoved his cousins away from where Amanda and Diana were, saying that he needed some help in carrying the newly-weds' gifts. When Rachel attempted to check on Amanda, Linus stopped her with a knowing grin. Rachel got the hint but worry still creased her face.

“Come on, Rachel,” Linus said. “Let’s leave the two for the time being.”

“Will they be alright?” Rachel asked.

“Oh, they will be,” Linus told her.

The family managed to keep word of the scuffle low, but they know too  well that it will end up being the talk of the town the next day. The wedding party ended not long after and the guests began to part ways after giving their best wishes to the newly-weds.

Amanda and her family  was the last to leave. She returned the ice pack to her aunt and told Rachel that she won’t be staying in town for much longer.

“I’m really sorry this has happened to you,” Rachel said. “It was completely uncalled for.”

“Nah, it’s all good,” Amanda said. “Feels  kinda refreshing to get a hit on the face, though. Cleared up my head for a bit.”

Rachel swatted at her cousin, while the rest of them could barely hide their mirth. Amanda then bade her cousin farewell and left the homestead with her family and Diana.

“This bruise is going to last for days,” Amanda said as she gingerly touched the spot she was hit.

“What fat tale are you going to tell Akko once we get back?” Diana asked with a smile.

Amanda chuckled. “I’ll think about that later.”

Tom decided to take the wheel so that Amanda could at least get more rest. There wasn’t much talk shared among them when they arrived home, even as they all settled to bed.

The next morning, Amanda and Diana set off to return to the city. Diana thanked Tom and Grandma for having her, and they reciprocated the gratitude with their own, saying that her presence was greatly appreciated.

The travel back to the city did not much have anything going on. They stayed over at another inn when the late hours began, and they arrived at the city as scheduled the next day. Amanda dropped Diana off at the apartment.

“Guess I’ll see you later?” Amanda said.

“We should postpone it for today,” Diana said. “We’ve both had each other’s company full-time for more than a few days.”

“Okay. Rest up, then.”

Amanda drove off, and Diana walked up the steps to her apartment to unpack and take her rest.

_ Weddings really do tend to make people feel certain things... _ Diana had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, what a chapter. I think halfway through writing it, I had completely lost track and just...typed out what I wanted to type.


	16. When the Lines on the Asphalt Begin to Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lines on the city roads were starting to blur, and a repainting was in order.

Akko was at _Antonenko’s_ when she happened to cross paths with Hannah and Barbara. The three of them shared a table and went into a conversation. Akko made sure she wasn’t going to slip about the set-up, even more so when Hannah mentioned Diana being eyed by a hospital from a neighboring city. 

Constanze arrived at the store as well, and she decided to stay a bit to join the chit-chat among the three. Jasminka joined in not long after, having been free of her duties at that moment. 

“Where’s Amanda, by the way?” Hannah asked. “You two always go to lunch here together.” 

“She had to go somewhere,” Akko said. “Where is Diana?” 

“She had to go somewhere, too,” Barbara said. “Who knows if she’s really eating lunch.” 

Akko spat her food, much to the disgust of the two. Akko hastily wiped her mouth with a napkin and picked up the food debris using tissue from the holder. 

“I’m sorry, I was just surprised at the insinuation,” Akko said. “It’s pretty crazy to think that Diana is fooling around at this time of the day.” 

Hannah huffed. “Really crazy. Especially with that set-up of hers.” 

Hannah realized that she had slipped, and everyone at the table went quiet for almost a minute. Akko’s hand froze before she could shove the spoonful of food in her mouth, while Barbara, Jasminka, and Constanze exchanged bewildered looks with each other. 

Constanze was the first to break out of her shock, then she turned to Akko with a glare. “Akko, you fucking snitch!” 

Constanze had her hands wrapped around Akko’s neck, and the whole table was in chaos. Jasminka managed to pry Constanze off Akko and Akko coughed out as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I swear I didn’t tell ‘em!” Akko squealed when she caught her wind. “I don’t even know how they found out!” 

“You knew that Amanda and Diana were sleeping with each other?” Hannah asked in disbelief. 

Akko rubbed the sore spot on her neck. “Well, yeah! She told us! Even Sucy and Lotte knew! Did Diana tell you about it, too?” 

“She did, after we saw her wearing one of Amanda’s shirts,” Hannah told her. 

“Amanda’s shirts?” Jasminka asked. 

“Look, that’s not important at this point.” Hannah rubbed her forehead. “God, this is unbelievable.” 

“Everything about this is unbelievable, trust me,” Akko said. “But it’s happening.” 

“We should head over to Amanda’s place now,” Barbara said. 

“Barbs, we’re not even sure if she’s there,” Hannah told her. 

“Don’t you remember their schedule? They won’t be seeing each other until 5:30 later. Amanda’s in her apartment, I’m sure.” 

“And what are we going to do there?” Akko asked. “Do an intervention? Does she not have the right to fuck who she wants to fuck?” 

They went quiet after that. It wasn’t long when Akko let out a sigh. 

“Funny though, I think she might be coming close to crossing the line.” 

“What makes you think that?” Hannah asked. 

Akko huffed. “It’s a hunch, but I need more proof. Besides, these kinds of set-ups tend to end up with developing feelings. Until we are sure that it’s not going to end that way, we’ll see it as a possibility.” 

“If ever Amanda does cross the line and starts pursuing Diana, would that be okay with you?” Constanze asked. “This is Diana we’re talking about.” 

“We’re fine with it, although we have a few reservations on that,” Hannah said. “But the question here is, will Diana be willing to take things up a notch?” 

\--- 

An advisory on repainting selected roads in the city was given out that day. The markings on the asphalt had started to fade, and if left untreated, may cause issues in the long run. Although the advisory had been given, the surge of traffic jams due to rerouting had heightened, and the city was perhaps experiencing one of its worst jams. Amanda was not spared from the trouble, having arrived at the studio thirty minutes late despite having left her apartment earlier than usual. 

“Traffic was a bitch,” Amanda said as she readied herself for today’s session. “But our lessons will proceed as usual.” 

The students nodded their heads at that and Amanda begun her lesson. Akko watched from the sidelines and assisted whenever needed, having no lessons of her own scheduled for that day. When Amanda showed up for work the day after she arrived from Texas, Akko sensed something different from her. She couldn’t tell exactly what it was, but she knew it was not what she had been used to feeling. 

Akko figured that something must have happened at the wedding or some point during the trip, but as much as she wanted to pester Amanda about it for fun, she knew she had to step back. Aside from whatever was different in her friend, she certainly did not miss the black eye she had. Amanda told her what had happened, and that further pushed Akko to maintain a respectful distance from the topic. With a mental shrug, she thought it would be best to wait it out since it will spill itself over eventually. 

Amanda tends to keep things to herself, but she doesn’t know how to keep them for long. 

When the clock struck five, Amanda was on her way to Diana’s apartment. She had texted her beforehand that she was running late since the roads were still being repainted at the time. Amanda arrived at the front steps of the building fifteen minutes past 5:30, and she nervously knocked on Diana’s door. 

_Why did the repainting have to take that long?_ She thought to herself. 

The door opened and Diana ushered her in. She was her usual quiet self, but Amanda knew better than to let her guard down. 

Amanda had known better when it came to Diana. From how she ties her hair when in the kitchen, to her habit of chewing at her pen when she’s too absorbed on her notes. From how she prefers her tea as it is, to how she likes her eggs done. From how she favored her right leg due to a childhood mishap, to the visible scars of experiments gone wrong when she ran out of compounds to play with from her chemistry set. 

At that moment, Amanda readied herself for whatever Diana had in mind for the night, since she was late for the first time. It irked her that an irrelevant task such as repainting roads could damage her record of being on time. 

“What’s gotten you so stiff?” Diana asked, startling Amanda. 

Amanda recomposed herself by running a hand through her hair. “Nothing, the trip here just tired me out, I guess.” 

Diana walked up to her and placed her hands on Amanda’s cheeks. “Breathe in with your nose. Then at the count of three, breathe out with your mouth. Do it a few times until you feel the tension leave your shoulders.” 

Amanda did as she was told, and she was surprised at how effective it was. “You certainly know your remedies, Cavendish.” 

“If I didn’t, I’d have to throw away my name,” Diana said. 

“Fine, then.” Amanda smiled warmly at Diana. “Thanks for the quick treatment.” 

Diana felt heat creeping to her cheeks, and she swatted Amanda. “You’re worrying too much, it shows. You need to calm down.” 

“Look, I was late, and we had an agreement on that,” Amanda said as she took off her coat. “It definitely got me a bit nervous.” 

Diana chuckled. “Relax, it’s not like I’m gonna go full-on Christian Gray on you.” 

Amanda winced. “You’ve watched the movie?” 

“Read the book, regrettably so. I know it was a trilogy, but I never bothered reading the next two.” 

Amanda settled on her usual place at the couch. “Well, at least I won’t have to worry about getting whipped by you.” 

Diana smirked and crossed her arms. “With that statement alone, you have just given me an idea.” 

Amanda’s eyes widened. “Wait, Cavendish—” 

“I was joking, you redheaded idiot.” 

“Oh.” 

Diana took her place beside Amanda and leaned on her. Like clockwork, Amanda lifted her arm and lightly wrapped It around Diana’s shoulder. They sat like this for a while, neither of them bringing out anything to start a conversation. 

It was about five minutes later when Diana said, “We’re almost six months into this set up.” 

To which Amanda replied, “Yeah.” 

“Is the gap between us starting to close up?” 

“Not quite.” 

“What makes you think so?” 

Amanda let out a sigh as she raised her eyes to the ceiling. “To be honest, I still feel like I want to get to know more about you.” 

“You already know too much.” 

“I could see that, but there’s this feeling that I still have a lot of stuff I should be finding out.” 

“Like what?” 

Amanda began to feel unsure of what she was going to answer. It was true that there was the nagging feeling of wanting to dig deeper on what she wants to know about Diana. However, due to the incessant teasing by Akko and Sucy’s words that had long been ingrained in her head, Amanda now had another thought nagging at her. 

_Was there a chance that Diana might be starting to cross the line?_

She wouldn’t dare ask it, for fear that she might get an answer that she would not like. 

_But why be afraid? It’s not like I have feelings for her that I want to be reciprocated._

It had been playing around in her head since Sucy and Lotte’s last visit, and time and time again she would try to bury it with countless other thoughts. 

Tonight, however, it had fully reared its head and Amanda had nothing else to think about to distract her from it. 

“You know, stuff,” Amanda managed to answer. 

Diana didn’t seem to probe any further, and that relieved Amanda. Just as Amanda was relaxing herself, Diana stood up from the couch. 

“I suddenly feel like dancing,” Diana said. “Dance with me, O’Neill.” 

Amanda chuckled. “Don’t tell me you wanted more of the dancing we had at my cousin’s wedding?” 

“That is partly true. If your other cousins hadn’t interfered, I would have danced with the devil under the pale moonlight up to my heart’s content.” 

“If my cousins hadn’t stepped in, my father would have gone home on a stretcher.” 

“O’Neill, you were late. With that in mind, I’m solely in charge for whatever we’re doing tonight.” 

Amanda could only scoff and shake her head. “Okay, okay. We’re dancing. I’ll use my phone for the music.” 

Amanda opened the music streaming app on her phone and mulled over on what song she wanted to play. She then scrolled through her playlist and picked her song. 

“What’s the title of the song?” Diana asked when the music started playing. 

“ _Breathe_ —James Arthur,” Amanda said. “I figured this one would be easy to dance to.” 

Amanda started to move towards Diana and Diana met her halfway. They moved to the song without so much a care if they were following the proper steps. When the song slowed down, Amanda gave Diana a twirl and pulled her back towards her. Amanda resorted to humming the song’s tune as they swayed lazily. Diana now only focused on the woman holding her by the waist, and Amanda returned her gaze with a smile. 

“Judging by that look, I think I know what’s gonna happen next,” Amanda said. 

“What do you think happens next, O’Neill?” Diana asked. 

Amanda placed a finger under Diana’s chin. “This.” 

Amanda leaned forward, and Diana was quick to close the gap. After what seemed to be more than a moment, the two broke away from each other’s lips. Diana let herself free of Amanda’s hold and led her to the bedroom. She gently pushed Amanda to the bed and settled herself on the redhead’s lap. 

“You’re still on edge,” Diana said, running her hands through Amanda's hair. “Relax.” 

“Can't help it, Cavendish,” Amanda told her. “I’m barely prepared for whatever you have in store for tonight.” 

“Nothing flashy, really.” Diana lowered her lips close to Amanda's ear. “It’s just that…I'm not giving you a chance to turn the tables.” 

Amanda felt a shiver run up her spine, and before she could retort, Diana claimed her lips once more. There was a roughness to it, but Amanda was too caught up to care. They tugged at each other's clothes, and everything had been taken off in a hurry. 

Diana straddled Amanda's waist to keep her pinned down. While Amanda didn't seem to show any resistance, she still had to make sure. Diana put all her weight on Amanda as she started planting kisses from her neck downwards. Her hands wandered to places she knew that would make Amanda let out the noises she wanted to hear. 

Amanda had resigned to letting Diana do what she wanted, until Diana began to tease her. Diana was very much close to the spot she had wanted to be touched, but it seemed like Diana was not going to give her the satisfaction...yet. She felt Diana nipping at her thighs, and the blonde was doing it painfully slowly. At some point Diana would stop nipping, especially when she gets close to her core. This riled Amanda up, but she couldn’t bring herself to retort or complain out of the slight fear that Diana might tease her further than she could take. 

What happened next was too fast for Amanda. When Diana held her thighs down, she was certainly not ready for the sudden sensation of Diana’s lips closing in. With that she let out a cry and her hips jerked. Diana got to hold her down, and she continued her ministrations on Amanda’s core. She was rather rough when she did so, which sent wave after wave of pleasure shooting up to Amanda’s head. Things got even more heated when Diana added her fingers, and Amanda knew she was completely done for. She no longer worried if her cries were too loud, Diana had never bothered to try and quiet her down. 

Bit by bit, Amanda was getting closer to the edge, and Diana had no intention of slowing down. It hadn’t been long before Amanda reached the tipping point, which had her whole body shaking. Diana didn’t want to stop, even going so far as to rubbing her own on Amanda’s, and it made the next few orgasms purely mind-blowing to the redhead. When Diana deemed that she had done enough, she gradually slowed her pace. Amanda managed to catch her breath—she was greatly thankful for having trained her body well—and Diana checked to see if she was okay. 

“You’re...one...hell of a woman...Cavendish,” Amanda said as she slowly recovered. 

Diana, who was breathless as well, let out a weak smirk. “Damn right, I am, O’Neill.” 

They both drifted off to sleep, with Diana snuggling close to Amanda. Amanda didn’t think too much about it and simply placed her arm over Diana’s shoulder. 

\--- 

The smell of food cooking got Diana to rise from bed the next morning. She put on a shirt and her underwear, then she headed to the kitchen and saw Amanda at work. Amanda, wearing a tank top and shorts she brought, was flipping bacon strips when she felt an extra presence in the kitchen, and she grinned when she saw Diana settling on a place at the kitchen table. 

“You don’t have classes today?” Diana asked. 

“Nah, I’m on a day-off, figured I stay a bit longer than usual for breakfast,” Amanda told her. “Apologies in advance for raiding your fridge.” 

Diana laughed softly at that. “You’ve scoured my fridge of food many times before.” 

Amanda responded with a smile and continued her work at the stove. Diana felt her cheeks flush at that and she diverted her gaze somewhere else. Amanda served breakfast not long after and the two began eating. 

“You don’t have classes?” Amanda asked during the meal. 

“I’m on a day-off,” Diana told her. 

“I thought med kids don’t get day-offs.” 

“It’s part of the academic schedule, O’Neill.” 

Amanda shrugged. “I guess that’s another new thing I get to know about you.” 

“Please don’t tell me you’re keeping a physical list of everything about me.” 

“No, I’m keeping them all right here in my noggin’.” 

Diana laughed at that, and Amanda eventually joined in. The two shared the task of cleaning up, and after a quick bath, Amanda set-off for home. Before she left, however, she invited Diana for a night-out. 

“Linus’s bar?” Diana asked. 

“No, we’re strolling around, and we’ll think of something as we go,” Amanda said. “How about it, Cavendish?” 

Diana mulled on it for a bit, then she nodded. “Sure, I think that would be fun.” 

“Okay, it’s a date. I’ll pick you up at 5:30, then?” 

“You got it.” 

Amanda closed the door as she left, and Diana was quick to realize that she had become uncharacteristically giddy. 

_It’s a date._ The way Amanda had said it made Diana do a second take. 

_Surely, she didn’t mean “that” kind of date?_

Diana shooed away any further thoughts and decided to devote the rest of her time tidying up. It was still a long way before the clock strikes 5:30. 

\--- 

“You could have said anything else but that, Amanda,” Amanda whispered to herself. 

She arrived at her apartment earlier, and it was then she realized the context of what she said to Diana. 

_What was I even thinking, asking her to a night-out out of the blue?_

As she was rummaging through her closet on what she needed to wear for tonight, she heard the doorbell and rushed to check who it was. It was Constanze, much to her wonder, and in her hands was a plastic container. Amanda ushered her in and asked what the container held. 

“Mama cooked up some _Schweinebraten_ _und Kohl_ and asked me to bring it to you,” Constanze told her. “She knows how much you like German food.” 

Amanda rubbed her neck. “Man, you guys didn’t have to bother. You even rode a bus to my place, how am I supposed to repay that?” 

“Say it’s delicious and we’re all good. Anyways, wanna come with me to Akko’s for a videogame sesh tonight?” 

Amanda shook her head. “I was actually set to leave in a bit. I've got somewhere to be.” 

Constanze eyebrows tilted upwards. “Got a hot date?” 

“No,” Amanda fumed. 

“Is it Diana?” 

“Constanze, I am not answering that question.” 

“Then you’d better kiss the garage good-bye.” 

“Cons.” 

“Look, O’Neill, ever since Akko told me about the set-up, I’ve begun seeing things differently involving the two of you. Why can’t you just be honest about the whole thing?” 

“I don’t want to, because you’ll all fuss about it.” 

Constanze raised her hands. “Okay, we’re not going to fuss about it anymore. But...Amanda...when things start to go south, you know where you can go, right?” 

Amanda sighed and smiled. “Sure, Cons. I won’t ever forget.” 

Constanze shook her head and scoffed. “Alright, I’ll be leaving for Akko’s. Go pick up your date.” 

“It’s not a date.” 

Constanze waved at her as she stepped out the door. “For an outsider looking in, it is. Okay, I’m outta here.” 

\--- 

Diana was waiting at the front steps of the apartment building when Amanda met up with her. Once they got on the bus and settled on their seats, Diana asked Amanda where they would head to. 

“You ever been to the arcades at the west side of the city?” Amanda asked. 

“I haven’t. Didn’t really have the time for it,” Diana said. 

“Well, then, that’s where we’ll go.” 

They soon dropped off at a street in the western part of the city, and it was lined with about five arcades on both sides of the road. While there were shops and small eateries, the arcades filled up most of the area. Since it was late in the afternoon, the arcades were brimming with people, and the surrounding shops were full. 

“I didn’t realize that there would be more than one arcade in this city,” Diana said. 

“What I know is that way back in the 80s, two friends decided to put up their own arcades here, and although there was competition, neither arcade ran the risk of closing up,” Amanda told her. “Other people got wind of it, thought there might be some sort of a lucky charm with the whole thing, and sure enough, the rest of the arcades we see here are put up as well.” 

They headed to one of the arcades, _Rastavan_. The building was adorned with medieval furnishings, complete with a dragon settled on the arcade’s name. When they got inside, the room was crowded with patrons. The whole place seemed like a physical mash of anachronisms with the clash of modern arcade game machines and the medieval aesthetic that was maintained there. 

“Is it always this packed?” Diana asked. 

“It’s payday for some of the part-time teenagers here,” Amanda said. “And we have the usual elementary kids with extra coins in their pockets.” 

“I see people probably older than us.” 

“Well, they’re the arcade game aficionados. No arcade is complete without them.” 

Diana nodded at that. Amanda then tugged at her arm and led her to a shooter game, which she described as one of her favorites. 

“How about we try to beat the current high score?” Amanda suggested. “Whoever wins gets to have a request granted.” 

Diana smirked. “You sound really confident about this.” 

“I’m up for a little hustle with you, Cavendish. How about it?” 

Diana walked up to the console and picked up one of the guns. “It wouldn’t hurt to try.” 

Amanda let out a cocksure grin at that and slid the needed amount of coins into the slot. The game started off with a fair amount of points for both of them, but it was at the seventh level did things began to head South for Diana. She knew Amanda had played the game countless times before, and she had anticipated her loss. She just didn’t think it would arrive a bit later than she had expected. When they both ran out in the game, Amanda won by twenty points. 

“Alright, you have asserted your dominance, O’Neill,” Diana said as she slid back the toy gun into the holder. “What is your request?” 

Amanda shoved her hands in her jacket pocket. “I want you...to pick a game that you know you can beat me with.” 

Diana scoffed. “O’Neill, you know I haven’t known you that much to tell what your weak spot is in this arcade.” 

“That’s the thing, Cavendish. You have to guess which of these games would keel me over.” 

Diana bit her lip and looked around the arcade. She then spotted the air hockey tables and pointed there. 

“Let’s try the hockey table,” she told Amanda. 

Amanda snorted. “Are you sure?” 

Diana tugged at her arm. “Yes, I am. Winner gets a request granted?” 

Amanda shrugged. “Sure, to be fair.” 

Amanda followed Diana to where the air hockey tables were and picked a vacant one. After paying the required tokens, the game took off. The puck was released at Diana’s side of the table, which she used to her advantage. She got the first point out of the ten the game had them aim for, and she could barely hide the grin on her face. 

“Don’t get too cocky, Cavendish,” Amanda said. “It’s just the first point.” 

Diana laughed. “Don’t be too sore, O’Neill.” 

The game continued, and Amanda got two points over Diana in no time. Amanda jeered at her for the wins, but Diana remained unfazed and even mocked the redhead for celebrating too early. In the next few minutes of the game, both of them had racked up nine points each. 

“Say, Amanda, the winner gets a request granted, right?” Diana asked as she kept the puck from getting past her. 

“Yeah,” Amanda said, doing likewise. “You have a request in mind?” 

Diana blocked the puck, killing its momentum, and sent Amanda a sultry gaze and a sly smile. 

“More than what you can probably take,” she said. 

The look on Diana’s face caught Amanda off-guard, making her gawk—and it cost her the point she was gunning for. The buzzer blared, and ten points flashed on Diana’s scoreboard. Diana let out a laugh at her victory and all Amanda could do was smile and shake her head in disbelief. 

“Okay, Cavendish, you won,” Amanda said. “Now what’s your request?” 

Diana smiled at her coyly. “I’ll tell you later.” 

Amanda rolled her eyes. “C’mon, Cavendish, what’s the point of not saying it right away?” 

“We still have a lot of time on our hands,” Diana said. “We should go around the city some more.” 

Amanda chuckled at that. “As you wish.” 

The two left the arcade and began their walk around the city. They stopped by a park where a small concert was held. A sizeable crowd had built up in the area, and a band on stage was playing upbeat songs that had “the Spanish tinge”—for some odd reason Jelly Roll Morton’s term popped up in Amanda’s head at the time. The crowd swayed to the music, and some were singing along. After two more songs, another band took their place on the stage and began singing love songs. The mood in the crowd calmed down, and it made Amanda chuckle. 

“What’s funny?” Diana asked. 

Amanda rubbed her neck. “Nothing, it’s just that I found it a bit funny how the whole thing shifted from upbeat Latino music to love songs real quick.” 

“I presume you’re not a fan of love songs?” 

“I can lend my ear to listen to a few. It depends. How about you?” 

Diana shrugged. “It depends.” 

Amanda let out an amused huff. “I see.” 

They didn’t finish the concert and left the park after one more song. Amanda figured they should catch a bite to eat. They didn’t head over to _Antonenko’s_ , despite it being the first thing that came up in both their minds. Instead, Amanda led the way to the Chinatown district and looked for a place to eat. 

“Wanna dine in or have the food as takeout instead?” Amanda asked. 

“Dine in,” Diana said. “I haven’t exactly ventured into Chinatown before, I want to stay for a bit longer.” 

“As you wish,” Amanda said. 

The eatery’s owner greeted them as they went in. It was clear that Amanda and the owner had known each other from way back, due to the familiarity shared between them in their banter. The owner had them seated at one of the tables in the back. 

“What will you have for tonight?” the owner asked, taking out his notepad. 

“I’ll have the noodle soup for today, and a side of your dumplings,” Amanda said. 

“And for you, miss?” the owner asked Diana. 

“I’ll take the house special, please,” Diana told him. 

The owner scribbled the orders on his notepad and nodded. “Alright, we’ll be back with your food. My wife will be bringing you tea.” 

The owner retreated to the kitchen while his wife carefully laid out hot tea for Diana and Amanda. Diana remarked how Amanda seemed to know everybody wherever they go, to which Amanda refuted and said that she only knows people in some parts of the city. 

“That’s the thing, we’ve been through almost everywhere in the city and you never fail to greet anyone we come across,” Diana said. “Not just tonight, but during those other nights where we’d go out and take a stroll.” 

To which Amanda shrugged. “I guess I make friends easily. Akko rubbed off on me.” 

“She has that way about her,” Diana said. “She’s too good for this world, I think.” 

Amanda laughed. “You think? If you’ve been hanging out with Akko the same as I do, you wouldn’t think that way about her.” 

“Sounds like you have a lot to spill about your friend, isn’t that some form of treachery?” 

“Nah, not really. Akko can be really a pain in the neck especially when she knows something about you that other people don’t, but she’s a good soul.” 

“I assume she knows about our set-up?” 

Amanda nearly jumped off her seat. “No, it’s my secret to keep. Have you ratted us out on Hannah and Barbara?” 

Diana scoffed. “It’s not like I tell them everything.” 

Amanda grinned at that. “Then we have nothing to worry about.” 

Their food arrived and their conversation continued as they ate. 

\--- 

Not far from the Chinatown district, in one of the brownstone apartments, Akko sneezed. 

\--- 

After dinner, the two made their stroll through Chinatown. They stopped by a curio shop and took a look at the wares sold there. The store clerk offered them relationship charms, to which they declined with nervous laughter. Diana said they were merely friends, which Amanda agreed to. The clerk looked at them quizzically. 

“Strange, you two emit an aura that you have been sharing some sort of a bond deeper than what friends have,” the clerk said. “Ah, but then, I must have been mistaken. I am only an apprentice on this shop, so that must have been an error on my part.” 

The two left the shop not long after, and they were quiet as they walked. Amanda broke the silence a few minutes later. 

“Funny how everyone who takes a first glance at us think that we’re a thing,” Amanda said with a laugh. 

“It is, indeed,” Diana said. “Must be a side-effect of the sex.” 

Amanda scoffed. “You think so?” 

Diana shrugged. “Just a passing thought, really.” 

“You and your passing thoughts,” Amanda remarked. 

“I could say the same for you.” 

They reached the bus stop and waited for the next ride. They were quiet again, and only the busy street drowned out the silence between them. Even as they rode on the bus, the two did not speak another word. Diana had taken to leaning on Amanda during the trip, and Amanda didn’t say anything about it and let her be. Along the way, the city’s cultural center came into view, and on its spacious courtyard, a small fair was set up. Amanda pointed at the fair and Diana nodded at her. The two then hastily told the driver they were dropping off by the cultural center and left the bus. 

The fair had a good number of gaming and food booths along with a bazaar selling varieties of wares and other knickknacks, and a sizeable crowd had already built up in the area. The fair had free admission, and the two set-off to see what it had to offer. They tried their luck at the game booths, but it seemed to have run out after their stint at the arcade. Despite having eaten dinner at Chinatown, they bought themselves some snacks from the food kiosks and ate as they walked. 

An announcement for a fireworks display was then heard throughout the courtyard. A good number of the visitors headed to where the display was set, and after sharing a nod, the two went there as well. They managed to find a good spot where they could see the fireworks without anything blocking their view. 

“Fireworks, in the middle of the year,” Amanda said. “It’s nice, but somehow it feels funny to me.” 

“Fireworks are for every occasion, if called for,” Diana said. “It’s not just for the Fourth of July or New Year’s.” 

“Not a big fan of the Fourth, really.” 

“How so?” 

“Well, there’s no use celebrating independence when the whole country’s still gripped by outdated ideas and principles that should have been left behind so long ago. Racism, injustice, xenophobia...heck people like us still get the short end of the stick even after so many Pride marches. It’s like the shot glass thrown at the mirror in Stonewall didn’t make any impact at all. It’s like Martin Luther King Jr. and Malcolm X didn’t make any steps to improve the lives of their people. It’s like Rosa Park’s refusal to give her bus seat didn’t make so much as a dent. It’s like immigrants and minorities are still discredited for keeping a huge chunk of this godforsaken country afloat. It’s like people forget that this whole country isn’t actually ours to begin with. So yeah, I’m not a big fan of the Fourth.” 

Diana blinked. “That’s...” 

“A lot to take in, yeah, I know,” Amanda said with a chuckle. “We can say it’s just a passing thought, hm?” 

“You know more than what I had credited you for.” 

“I watch TV, I read papers, I look up articles online. They’re all there, and that’s not good. If all I can see on my screen and newsprint are things like that, that means there’s something wrong with the system.” 

“You should have taken a Social Studies degree back in uni.” 

“I wanted to be dance teacher, not a white-collared bureaucrat. I just happen to expose myself a lot to what’s going on around me.” 

Diana nodded at that. An emcee then took the stage and began a countdown for the fireworks. Once the countdown hit zero, the fireworks were ignited and were shot up to the sky. Amanda herself marveled at the sequence of sparks and flashes above them. 

But what captured her attention was the woman beside her, who was watching the fireworks with such child-like awe. Diana looked to the skies as if she had only seen the whole spectacle for the first time, her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly agape. Every inch of her face was lit up by the sparks flying all over the sky, and Amanda took in the sight, subconsciously ingraining it in the deepest corners of her mind. She was afraid it might end up being forgotten in the long run. 

Amanda then felt a sudden throbbing in her chest, followed by a warmth she thought she would never get to feel again. She clutched at the hem of her shirt, slowly realizing what the feeling was. 

Diana noticed that Amanda had been staring, and Amanda never got the chance to look away so they ended up gazing at each other. Diana thought that there was something different with Amanda. There was a peculiar softness in the redhead’s eyes, and she found herself slowly being drawn to it. 

They stood there, sharing a gaze that they knew was entirely different from before. 

And then they both looked away, now aware of what that exchange entailed. Amanda shifted uncomfortably on where she stood as she looked for something else to focus her sights on, while Diana watched the rest of the fireworks display. When the show was over, the crowd began to disperse back to where the booths were. 

“Where’d you wanna go next, Cavendish?” Amanda asked. 

“I don’t really know,” Diana said. “I think you’re better at looking for places than I am.” 

“I don’t want to disappoint you, but I’ve run out of ideas. B 

Diana pondered, nibbling on her finger as she did. “How about...the seawall?” 

Amanda chuckled. “Ah, your favorite place. Okay, let’s go there and get some salty sea breeze on us for a change.” 

The two got on another bus that would pass close to the route nearest to the seawall, and like usual, they brought with them some beer to share. They settled on their usual spot at the seawall and didn’t speak another word. The slight fatigue from roaming around the city started to get to them, and they couldn’t spare enough energy to talk. Diana leaned on Amanda, and Amanda adjusted herself to make the both of them comfortable. 

A good number of thoughts swirled around in Amanda’s head, which made it even more difficult for her to talk about anything. 

_What happened there, really?_

_Why did I start feeling that way...after such a long time?_

_Why does it feel like something’s changing?_

_...and why do I hate it?_

“O’Neill.” 

Amanda was torn away from her thoughts. “Y-Yeah?” 

“What’s on your mind?” Diana asked her. 

Amanda sighed. “Just...passing thoughts.” 

“Passing thoughts?” 

“Yeah.” Amanda tilted her head. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Diana told her. “Just tired, is all.” 

Amanda scoffed. “Well, we did go around the city. I’m pretty worn out myself.” 

“O’Neill.” 

“Hm?” 

“During the fireworks...” 

“What about it?” 

Diana paused, then she looked away. “Never mind. It’s a silly question.” 

“You started it, why back out on the question now?” 

“I realized I didn’t want to ask about it at all.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t need to tell you why.” 

Amanda frowned, then she sighed and shifted her eyes back to the sea in front of them. Diana sat still in her place close to Amanda. Both of them were now aware of the tension that had begun to build up between them, and as much as it irked them to some extent, neither of them made a move to clear it. 

“Wanna head home?” Amanda asked. 

Diana shook her head. “I want to stay here a bit more.” 

Amanda nodded. The whole situation was now driving her crazy. One moment, she was disgruntled at Diana, and in the next, things seemed to have calmed down. She couldn’t tell if she was moving forward or backwards. 

_But where am I going, exactly?_

Amanda winced. She never had any turbulent thoughts like that for a long time, and it bothered her greatly. She began to have the urge to stand up and holler at the sea for no apparent reason. 

But there was a reason, and some part of her is continuously denying it. 

_Denial. Denial? What is there to deny?_

“O’Neill.” 

And there goes Diana again, calling her name. Somehow, it felt like music to her ears, the way her name drawls out smoothly from the blonde’s lips. Mellifluous, like this one ballad she had once danced to in her classes. 

“Hm?” was all Amanda could reply. 

“Has the gap between us closed already?” Diana asked. 

Diana has asked that question a few times now. Amanda could answer it in many ways, and yet—“I can’t say it has.” 

“What makes you think so?” 

Amanda didn’t think twice about her next answer. “I figured it’ll be more fun to stick around a little longer. That is, if you still want me around.” 

Diana paused, letting Amanda’s words sink in slowly. She then lifted herself from where she leaned on Amanda. 

“I still want you around,” Diana said. “I’ve been having fun.” 

Amanda felt heat creeping to her cheeks. “Heh, and what if you get tired of me?” 

Diana let out a barely visible smile. “Let’s see what’s gonna happen if we keep this up for much longer.” 

They left the seawall sometime after and took the bus back to Diana’s apartment. Diana asked Amanda to stay the night, to which Amanda agreed. 

“You haven’t told me your request yet, Cavendish,” Amanda said as she sat on the bed later on. 

“I already did,” Diana told her. “I asked you to stay with me tonight.” 

Amanda let out a laugh. “You’ve got me wracking my head on what you could possibly ask of me for almost the whole night...and then you say that you just want me to stay over.” 

Diana laughed as well. “It was fun seeing you on edge about that, I couldn’t muster the heart to tell you.” 

“That’s just awesome.” 

“It should be. It’s me, after all.” 

Amanda rolled her eyes and settled beneath the covers. Diana took her place at the bed and faced Amanda as she lay. The two stared at each other for a brief moment, then Diana gave out one last smile before turning to the other side to sleep. Amanda didn’t move and settled on having Diana’s back and wavy blonde hair as the last thing she sees before finally drifting off. 

\--- 

The repainting of the asphalt roads was finished by two in the morning, and the lines are solid and visible once more. 

So unlike a certain line that was drawn almost six months ago in an apartment building a bus ride away from Chinatown. No amount of repainting can ever undo the blurring that had begun to take place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Okay, I am very much aware that this fic took so long to be updated. A good number of stuff happened--I got reassigned to another line of business at work, I participated in a ship week, and I spent days fussing and fumbling with the stuff I use in working from home. During all these, I wasn't able to find time to write well, most of the time due to having all my energy sapped out. I tried to pitch in a few paragraphs in the meager time I can get, and somehow I managed to get this chapter done.
> 
> At this point, I'd like to give a heads-up on my posting schedules. It's gonna rely more on how much time I can spare both before I go on shift and after I log off the shift. The fic is still alive, and I'm not gonna leave it hanging.


	17. Feel Me, Felix?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's okay, you don't get it. It's no big deal. But you will. One day you'll meet someone and it'll literally take your breath away. Like you can't breathe. Like no oxygen to the lungs. Like a fish."
> 
> \- Tommy, "Friends with Benefits" (2011, dir. Will Gluck)

Classes ended early for both Akko and Amanda, so they decided to close up the studio when the clock struck five. 

“So, off to Diana’s place?” Akko asked. 

Amanda nodded. “Yeah, as usual.” 

“Any plans?” Akko asked with a smirk. 

“I can handle myself, Akko,” Amanda replied, frowning. “I don’t need you to hold my hand or something.” 

Akko raised her palms in mock surrender. “Okay, okay. Best be on your way, then. I’ll close up the studio.” 

Amanda hoisted her bag over her shoulder and left the locker room. But just as the two were about to leave, the studio received an unexpected visitor. 

\--- 

Diana was able to reach her destination by five in the afternoon. She crossed the street and looked up at the building in front of her. She was certain she had come to the right place, and she took the stairs to the upper floor. She had just stepped in front of the door when it opened, and she was met with surprised looks from Akko and Amanda. 

“Diana!” Akko was the first to break out of her surprise. “Wow, you are a sight for sore eyes!” 

“How did you find this place?” Amanda asked. 

“I dropped by the eatery we went to in Chinatown,” Diana said. “The owner and I got to talk and he pretty much told me about your studio.” 

“Huh,” was all Amanda said at that. 

“It’s nice of you to visit,” Akko said. “Too bad our classes ended earlier than usual. We didn’t get to show you how we work.” 

Diana smiled. “No worries, Akko. There’s always next time.” 

Akko nodded with a grin, then she paused and reached into her pocket for her phone. Her eyes then widened with shock when she checked the time. 

“Jesus, I’ve got somewhere to be right now and I’m still here!” she blurted out. “Amanda, I’ll go on ahead of you and you can close up shop.” 

“Wait, Akko—” 

But Akko was already gone, her bag slung around her shoulder. 

“Damn, she’s too fast,” Amanda mumbled. She then turned to Diana standing behind her. “So, it’s just you and me, Cavendish? What’s with the visit?” 

Diana shrugged. “Well, I just wanted to see where you work.” 

“Okay, you’ve seen it now. Should we head back to your place?” 

“Actually,” Diana said, sitting down on the floor. “I’d like to stay here for a bit.” 

Amanda chuckled. “There’s not much to see here. We’ve only got speakers and mirrors and all stuff you can see in a typical dance studio.” 

“Still, it’s interesting to see what it’s like to be in your studio,” Diana countered. 

“Well, it’s a neat place,” Amanda said, sitting down as well. “Lucky enough for us, we’re in an area that makes the studio visible to a lot of people—it helped with bringing students in. Although, the lease is a pain in the neck. Somehow, Akko and I manage to pull through every month to pay for it.” 

Diana smiled. “I guess you can’t have it all.” 

Amanda laughed. “Yeah, I think it balances it all out.” 

Amanda went quiet at that, then she spoke again. “You know, I never told you a whiff about my family even when you tagged along for my cousin’s wedding.” 

“I had a good look,” Diana said. “Your cousins are very much agreeable, but I can’t say the same for some of your older relatives.” 

Amanda chuckled. “Yeah, they sure left an impression. But I didn’t tell you anything about my mom.” 

“Are you sure you want to tell me this?” Diana asked. 

“I guess I just felt like telling you. You’ve shown a lot of yourself to me, even the parts that you prefer keeping to yourself. It’s only right that I tell you something I don’t usually share to other people.” 

“I see,” Diana said with a nod. “Okay, I’ll listen.” 

Amanda shifted in her place. “Okay, where do I start...ah, right. I was 12 years old when I started noticing Mom acting weird around Dad. I haven’t really grasped the thought of any of my parents cheating, but I sure wish I did. I would have been able to say something to both of them so that they can sort their marriage out.” 

“You were very young, then,” Diana said. “There’s no way you could have known.” 

“True, because as far as I can remember, they looked so in love with each other. Kinda like Ike and Rachel.” 

“Who was the other guy?” 

“From what I heard from the folks in town, the guy’s a well-to-do Bostonian who started up a pretty neat business in Houston. He’s a big-shot kind of guy, and he happened to be passing through town when Mom met him. Must be looking for a good place to expand his business, or maybe he’s out for a vacation—I never got to know. Either way, I bet Mom caught his attention and they got to talking—that's how everything starts, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Since then, Mom started taking the late-night shifts, and Dad would often stay up in the living room to wait for her. There was this one night where I tried staying way past my bedtime to see what happens whenever Mom comes home, and that’s when I saw how cold she’d gotten. She was so dismissive with her answers to Dad’s questions, and there was a thick air of awkwardness all over the dining room where they both were. Looking back, Mom really wasn’t taking late-night shifts.” 

“It’s a small town, and everybody tends to know everything. How come no one told your Dad about this?” 

“It’s hard to believe but, the affair got under the town’s nose. Mom was too good in keeping her secret, and the guy she was seeing was goddamn careful, too. We only got to know about the affair when Mom told Dad that she wanted a divorce. Everyone didn’t see it coming.” 

“God, O’Neill, I don’t know what to say to that.” 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Amanda smirked. “Now, when Dad didn’t agree to the divorce, they started fighting. It roused the whole house. Grandma and I met halfway down the stairs because we had to see what’s up, and we happened to arrive in the thick of things. Mom started going on about how she realized she wasn’t really happy with Dad, and she spilled the beans on her affair with the other guy. That night was crazy. I know I should have cried that night, but all I felt was this funny numbness that somehow stopped me from tearing up. Grandma was shocked at the whole thing, but she was aware enough to lead me away from the room and tuck me back in bed. The next morning, Mom was gone. Around two months later, Dad got the divorce papers in the mail. He didn’t talk much that time, and he showed up to court. Next thing I knew, I no longer have a mother.” 

After that, Amanda sighed heavily. Diana leaned on Amanda’s shoulder as if to provide some sort of comfort and Amanda could not ignore the funny feelings swirling in her chest. Silence took over after that. Amanda began to find it too heavy for her, so she carefully stood up and walked over to the sound system. 

“Wanna move your feet, Cavendish?” Amanda asked as she switched on the system. 

“Are you okay?” Diana asked. 

“I’m fine. That stuff about Mom, that’s pretty much the kind of story I tell to people I’ve grown close with.” Amanda stretched. “So, what can you do on the dance floor?” 

“I can do a bit of waltz.” 

Amanda guffawed. “Waltz. As expected of you.” 

“Teach me something else, then. You’re the instructor.” 

Amanda shrugged as she reached into a shelf holding CDs. “Okay, I’m gonna teach you Argentine tango.” 

Diana huffed in disbelief. “Tango. Are you sure?” 

“I’m a good teacher, I’ll have you sweeping everything off the dance floor in minutes,” Amanda said confidently. “Besides, you have a good head on your shoulders. You’ll pick up on this real quick.” 

Amanda first demonstrated the footwork for both leader and follower, which Diana keenly noted. As she listened to Amanda’s lecture, she saw how different the redhead had looked. Gone were the cocksure grin and the carefree demeanor she usually saw in Amanda, all replaced with a serious look on her face and a sternness that reminded Diana of her former tutor. It was new for Diana, and she found it interesting to see. When Diana got the hang of the steps, Amanda walked over to the sound system and pressed “play”. She offered her hand to Diana and the two began to dance. Despite having been taught the basics, there were still instances where Diana flubbed the next step she needed to take, and this sent the both of them laughing as they moved across the floor. 

The song eventually reached its conclusion, and the two released their holds on each other. Amanda quickly fetched some refreshments from the mini fridge at the back room and gave Diana a bottle of water. Diana took to sitting back down on the floor to rest. 

“I told you you’d pick up on the steps real quick,” Amanda said as she sat down across Diana. 

“Even if I stepped on your foot a few times?” Diana countered with a laugh. 

“Yeah, even if you stepped on my foot a few times.” Amanda shifted a bit in her place. “You wanna go home?” 

Diana nodded. “Yeah. We should get going.” 

The rest of the night was spent as usual, but for some reason, everything had been oddly calm. Like there was something the two of them should brace themselves for. Of course, they kept that thought to themselves without knowing that they shared it at all. 

\--- 

_“You know what I discovered? It's not who you want to spend Friday night with, it's who you want to spend all day Saturday with. Feel me, Felix?”_

_“Yeah, but then it's every Saturday for the rest of your life.”_

_“It's okay, you don't get it. It's no big deal. But you will. One day you'll meet someone and it'll literally take your breath away. Like you can't breathe. Like no oxygen to the lungs. Like a fish.”_

_“Yeah, I...I get it, Tommy.”_

_“Yeah, you don't.”_

Amanda could have picked any other movie to watch aside from _Friends with Benefits_. Yet, there she was sitting on her couch watching a film that she somewhat related to in terms of relationship context. She had seen the film before, but watching it again at that moment gave off a different feeling. 

As she watched, Amanda began to think about what’s going to happen to the set-up she was in for the next few weeks...or months, if Diana still wants to keep it going for much longer. One part of her figured it’ll eventually die down on its own and they’ll quit seeing each other every half-past five. 

Another part of her wished it would end up the same way the film did. 

The flow of thoughts alarmed her, even more so when she realized where they were heading. It was, to her, greatly impossible. Given the way things were at the moment, Amanda knew there was no way that something of that sort would ever happen…and a jolt of pain grazed across her chest at that. 

Amanda ran a hand through her hair in sheer frustration. If what she thinks is happening is definitely happening, she could either keep it to herself or make another step forward. 

The first option was somewhat easier, but it sounded painful. The second was risky, and the possibility of things ending up badly is very high. 

_But am I really sure about this?_

Flashes of the fireworks show made their way to her stream of thoughts, and she felt a slight heavy sensation in her chest. 

_To be honest, I still feel like I want to get to know more about you._

At that point, those words might have been an excuse on her part. That prolonging the pursuit of knowing Diana eventually meant that she would spend more time with her. She shot up in her seat, realizing what she had been telling Diana on matters about “closing the gap” meant more than just satisfying her curiosity. 

She wanted to be with Diana for much, much longer. 

She was delaying the inevitable. 

Amanda knew damn well that their set-up is not a forever thing. Having that fact spring up once again brought a wave of unease within her. There was a slight tinge of fear, dashes of worry, and tidbits of apprehension. 

_No, it couldn’t end that way._

The next thought that popped up in her head was something that blew her out of the water, and she knew she was doomed. 

Amanda was startled at the sound of the doorbell. With that, she stood from the couch and rushed to her door. Sure enough, her friends were at the door and Constanze had just scolded Akko for taking the wrong bus. Jasminka was merely smiling at the two of them. 

“What are you doing here?” Amanda drawled. 

“It’s the weekend,” Constanze told her, frowning. “We go here on the weekends.” 

Amanda blinked. “Huh...oh...right, right. Come on in.” 

Amanda headed to the kitchen to prepare snacks, while the trio settled on their places at the living room. There was an air of unease among them as they quietly set-up the videogame they were set to play. Akko gave a look at Constanze, Constanze glared back and then turned to Jasminka. Jasminka shrugged with a sigh at the two. 

Amanda joined them with a tray of nacho chips and dips. They bonded over the game as usual, but what the three of them noticed was that Amanda seemed to be detached from them. She was usually the one to initiate the conversation, but at that time she was quiet and would only talk when spoken to. They also noticed how deep in thought she was and how startled she got when they call out to her. 

“Amanda,” Akko called again not long after. 

Amanda sat up abruptly. “W-What? What is it?” 

Akko sighed. “Is there something on your mind?” 

Amanda rubbed her neck, as if she was hesitating on saying anything. “Nothing worth worrying about.” 

“But you’re worrying about it,” Constanze said. 

“You’ve been out of sorts since we got here,” Jasminka added. “It’s not like you to be all quiet and too deep in thought.” 

“Amanda, what’s up?” Akko asked again. 

Amanda shifted in her seat and clasped her hands together. “I think...I might need to talk to you guys about something.” 

\--- 

Diana stood up from her desk to fetch a snack from her fridge. As she stepped into the kitchen, a part of her had expected to hear a snarky remark about skipping meals in favor of reading lecture notes. 

She looked around the kitchen and found herself being the only one there. 

Diana laughed at herself for it. _She’s wormed her way into my life._

And it wasn’t a bad thing, so to speak. If anything, having Amanda around brought some sense of liveliness since they started the set-up, be it under the sheets or away from them. It’s not like she didn’t enjoy the company of her friends...with Amanda it was entirely different. She couldn’t put a definite label on it, but she knew it was something so far apart from what she has with other people. 

Diana oddly feels at ease whenever Amanda shows up at her door at exactly half-past five in the afternoon. 

In fact, she has been _too_ oddly at ease. 

_What if Amanda suddenly wanted out?_

Diana felt a weight in her chest at the thought. What if Amanda did come up to her apartment and say she wanted to quit the set-up? 

She should have come up with a solid answer at that point, but to her surprise, she found herself thinking twice. She felt hesitant, and there was a trace of anxiety in that hesitation. 

It was akin to the feeling of knowing someone was bound to leave her very, very soon. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. 

The sound of the doorbell interrupted her musings. She then remembered that Hannah and Barbara were coming over for a scheduled study session and rushed to open the door. Her friends took their places at the living room while she set-off to the kitchen to prepare tea and snacks. The three of them began their study session, and while Hannah and Barbara were very much intent on refreshing themselves on past lessons, Diana seemed to be focusing her mind on something else. Hannah took notice of this and grew concerned. 

“Diana?” Hannah called out. 

Diana, startled, almost tipped over her cup of tea. “What is it, Hannah?” 

“You look like you’re thinking too hard on something,” Hannah said. 

“Diana, is something the matter?” Hannah asked. 

Diana shook her head. “N-no, I was just...” 

“Is this about Amanda?” Barbara asked. 

Hannah panicked. “Barbara, why would you ask that?” 

“It’s just a wild guess, considering what she and Diana share as of late,” Barbara answered with a shrug. 

Diana shook her head. “Really, girls, it’s not about Amanda.” 

Hannah and Barbara both sent a doubtful glare at her, and Diana winced at that. She knew she could no longer lie to her friends where Amanda is concerned, and she still tried to lead them away from it. With a heavy sigh, she spilled out the truth on her thoughts and told them about the fireworks show. Sure enough, the two girls highly expressed their curiosity over it and leaned forward to listen more carefully. 

“Girls, you’re very...eager to hear this,” Diana said. 

“A fireworks show is memorable enough...but not that sort of memorable,” Hannah said. “What happened?” 

\--- 

“So, you’re saying...something happened during that date night that wasn’t entirely sexual and that you can’t really point out what it is,” Constanze said. 

“Look, I said it’s not a date night,” Amanda countered. 

All three of her friends raised their eyebrows in doubt. 

“Amanda, everything about it screams ‘date night’,” Akko said. 

Amanda fumed. “I was the one strolling around with Diana so I get to call it whatever I want, and I’m not calling it a date night.” 

“Okay, hot-shot, okay! Cool it, we’re not gonna call it ‘date night’, damn,” Akko said. “So, what happened that night? You said you played at an arcade, had dinner at Chinatown, dropped by a fair, watched fireworks, and took a breather by the seawall. From the looks of it, there’s nothing much worth brooding over like how you’re doing now.” 

“I know, I know, but something started shifting when we watched the fireworks, Akko, and I don’t like how it sounds.” 

Akko rubbed her temple. “Alright, this is getting way more confusing than before. Can you like...tell us more?” 

Constanze snarled. “This driving me nuts! What happened at the fucking fireworks show, O’Neill?” 

Amanda snapped. “I told you, I can’t exactly tell what it is.” 

Constanze snapped back. “Then tell it to us another way! What did you and Diana do while you were watching the sparks fly?” 

Amanda started to recoil. “We...I...” 

“Spit it out, O’Neill!” 

“Okay!” Amanda blurted out. “We were watching the fireworks and I looked at her and the lighting was just right and I was mesmerized and she looked back at me and we were staring at each other and that’s when I started thinking that it’s leading me some place I’ve headed before and I don’t like it—” 

Constanze suddenly couldn’t keep up. “Amanda, you’re talking too fast—” 

Amanda looked at Constanze with wide eyes. “Cons, I think I’ve started to cross the fucking line.” 

\--- 

“So, you’re saying...you had a ‘moment’ during the fireworks show,” Barbara said. 

“Yes, so it seems,” Diana replied. “And the whole thing’s been running around in my head. Not only that, I seem to be thinking too much on when Amanda would come up and tell me she wants to quit the set-up.” 

Barbara and Hannah shared a glance. 

“And what do you make of that? With Amanda suddenly telling you she’s calling it quits?” Hannah asked. 

Diana rubbed her thumb against her teacup’s handle, and she couldn’t meet Hannah in the eye. “To be honest, just the thought of it doesn’t feel that great for me.” 

Hannah nodded. “I see. You have this peculiar anxiety of not having Amanda around in the near future.” 

Diana scoffed. “I might have grown too used to her presence. It’s like I want her to be around more often. It’s not like you guys are any different. I always have a grand time being with the two of you, but with Amanda, it’s different...in a way that I can’t really put my finger on.” 

The two friends shared yet another glance and nodded at each other. 

“Diana, I think you are starting to cross the line,” Barbara told Diana. 

\--- 

“Hold on a second, man, hold on a second,” Constanze said. “You think you’ve started to cross the line?” 

“Constanze, I did not expect you to have the attention span of a goldfish,” Amanda quipped. 

“I didn’t expect you to be as dumb as a goddamn post,” Constanze snapped back. “See, we’ve already warned you about this before, and you didn’t listen one bit. We told you how it’s gonna end up and you didn’t believe a single word of what we said.” 

“You even had the audacity to say that you’re not that fragile,” Akko added. “This...is not how being ‘not fragile’ looks like.” 

“Amanda, I know you have your shortcomings, but this is definitely something I haven’t encountered before,” Jasminka said. 

Amanda dragged her palm down her face. “Okay, do I need to set-up a video call for Sucy and Lotte so they can also tell me how much of an idiot I am?” 

“Yes,” the three of them said nonchalantly. 

Amanda groaned and slumped back into her place at the couch. “This is so wrong on so many levels,” she said as she stared at the ceiling. 

“Sex changes a lot about a person, Amanda. Based on what other people tell me, that is,” Akko said. “And I’m seeing it even more with you. You’re having feelings for Diana, buddy.” 

Amanda winced. “She’s not gonna even reciprocate them.” 

A collective gasp was heard from her friends. 

“Amanda, are you...pining?” Akko asked, disbelief clearly evident in her tone. 

“What the hell?” Amanda snapped. 

“You’re fretting that Diana might not love you back,” Constanze said. “That’s like...pining after someone.” 

“I am not pining!” Amanda said frantically. “I am just saying that there’s no way she’s gonna return my feelings because we both agreed that this set-up has no strings attached and that she even warned me not to dig a hole I’ll never be able to climb out of—and I did just that...I dug a goddamn hole.” 

Amanda ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Akko then reached out and gave her friend a pat on the back. 

“What are you going to do now, Amanda?” Akko asked. 

\--- 

Diana was incredulous. “Me? Crossing the line?” 

“Based on what you’ve told us, that’s got to be the only explanation,” Hannah said. 

“You’ve gotten yourself into deep trouble,” Barbara added. “I knew this set-up isn’t gonna go well.” 

Diana ran a hand through her hair. _Surely these two are just joking!_

“You two are teasing me yet again,” Diana said, her tone stern. “I am definitely not crossing the line.” 

“In this kind of set-up, you’re not supposed to feel longing or anxiety once your partner has left the bed,” Barbara quipped. 

Diana raised an eyebrow at Barbara. “And how would you know that? You haven’t been in this sort of thing before.” 

“I’ve done my research,” Barbara confidently declared. “I talked to people in my spare time, asked the right questions. You’re not supposed to be wanting for more once Amanda is out the door. With that in mind, the only conclusion to this is that you have begun to harbor feelings towards her.” 

Diana shook her head and stood up from the couch. “No, I am not having it. This is more of an attachment akin to people who’ve been really close friends. This bears no semblance to feelings of the romantic degree—my God, I’ve gone and done it.” 

Hannah nudged Barbara on the shoulder. “Yep, she’s crossed the line,” Hannah said with a shrug. 

Diana sat back down, trying to process her thoughts. Hannah took to moving beside Diana and held her by the shoulders. 

“What are you going to do about it, then?” Hannah asked. 

\--- 

Amanda wrapped up her lessons and began to prepare for the trip home. Diana called in earlier to postpone their nightly meet-up since she had to work on some matters involving her family, and Amanda decided she could use her free time to sort herself out. The question her friends asked her the other night was all she thought about during the bus ride, and it took a blare from a car horn to remind her that she was still out in the streets and that she needed to focus on where she’s headed. 

_What are you even getting worked up for? It’s not like something else is going to happen to the two of you._

Amanda gritted her teeth at that. She hastened her pace, eager to get home as fast as she could. But just as she was about to round the next corner, she bumped into a woman, causing the both of them to stagger backwards. Amanda quickly regained her bearings and readied an apology, only to be met with a familiar face. Thin eyes, shoulder-length hair with tinges of purple fixed into place with a pair of red hairclips—years have passed and Amanda still could not forget it. 

Especially since said person once considered Amanda an academic rival back in college. 

Amanda blinked. “Avery?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.
> 
> Yep, this one took long to come around compared to the previous chapters...truth is I got terribly stuck on this part of the story, and next thing I knew, I was going through what is probably the longest writer's block I've ever had. Aside from the block, my job as an email support needed more of my time and attention, and by the time my shifts end, I couldn't bring myself to type for the fic.
> 
> With the help of a friend, I got to find a good way to jump from the block and decided to throw in another character. As early as now, I'm gonna have to say that the new character won't be staying for too long in the fic, but I have a few plans for her that might get the story's gears rolling again.
> 
> I still can't give a solid answer on how often I update the fic, but yeah, this fic's alive and well. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	18. Dinner and Diatribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda gets invited to a fancy dinner, while Diana tags along to a small get-together with friends. Both are unaware of the intervention being carefully staged for them.

Running into a former classmate was not something Amanda had expected to happen that day. After the two of them recovered from bumping into each other, they stopped by a patisserie to talk and catch up. 

“Ah, yeah! You started up dance classes with Atsuko, right?” Avery cheerily said over her coffee. “That’s wonderful.”

Amanda laughed sheepishly. “Yeah, it is. But, how have you been lately, Avery? Last I heard from you was that you’re working with a group abroad.”

Avery nodded. “We’re all on a break, we’ve all headed our own ways home for the time being.”

Amanda chuckled. “Look at you, putting on a show across the globe. You’ve won against me big time, Avery.”

Avery shook her head with a laugh. “Come on, Amanda, it’s not like you didn’t put up a hell of a fight. Don’t forget how many times you’ve gotten past me with the courses we took.”

“I don’t always get past you. I think you stayed on the top spot for the most part.”

“We’re quite the rivals back then, huh?”

“Yeah, we were. Fun times.”

Avery laughed and shook her head. “Let’s talk about something else! Is there someone you’re seeing recently?”

“Gosh, Avery, way to make a segue,” Amanda jeered. “No, I’m not seeing anyone.”

“For a cutie like you, that doesn’t sound right. You used to have a gaggle of girls following you around back in college.”

“Things change. You remember that I used to date this one girl after college? Things got pretty tough and we split.” Amanda paused a bit. “Haven’t looked for anyone ever since.”

Avery nodded. “I see. Well, I guess we’ll have to part ways for today. I wouldn’t want to keep you for much longer.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem. It was nice running into you again, Avery.” Amanda then fished out a card from her jacket pocket. “Oh! Here’s a card to our studio. You can drop by if you’re free.”

“Wow, Amanda, I didn’t expect you to carry business cards with you all the time.”

“It’s Akko. She said it’s good business practice to carry these cards with me.”

Avery let out a laugh at that and gladly took the card before heading to where she needed to go.

That was that. Running into an old colleague was a nice thing every once in a while. A few days later, Avery paid a visit to the studio and continued to catch up with Akko and Amanda. Amanda was too settled with thought that Avery will not catch wind of her set-up with Diana, but Akko just had to slip. Sure enough, Avery was asking questions.

“Diana Cavendish, huh? Yet you told me you weren’t seeing anyone,” Avery said after Amanda (begrudgingly) recounted everything about the set-up. 

“The set-up doesn’t count,” Amanda countered.

“Color me surprised, Amanda, I didn’t think you’d be able to make this sort of connection with Diana, of all people. Her family’s pretty much well-known in the social circle my folks are in, and they’re practically untouchable.”

“I couldn’t believe it myself sometimes,” Amanda said. “I mean, this is Diana we’re talking about.”

Avery nodded. “You’ve been at this for a while now, Amanda. I don’t suppose things have started to shift?”

Akko perked up. “Ah, about that, Avery—”

Amanda had her hand over Akko’s mouth. “That’s enough from you. You gotta get back to your students now.”

Akko nodded and Amanda released her hold on her friend. Akko waved at Avery and joined her students to resume lessons. Amanda let out a heavy sigh as she settled back into her place at the balcony.

“I guess things have started shifting?” Avery asked.

Amanda shook her head, smiling wistfully as she did. “You know how this sort of thing goes. No strings attached, cross the line and it all snaps. We had an agreement, and I failed to hold up my end of the deal.”

“What are you going to do now, Amanda?”

Amanda scoffed. “That was the same question Akko asked me not long ago.”

“And you haven’t found an answer yet?”

“No.”

Avery frowned. “You are a bad liar, Amanda. You already have the answer. You’re just afraid to own up to it.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one in this hell of a situation.”

“True, true. But I know foolishness when I see one, and you, Amanda O’Neill, are loaded to the brim with it.”

Amanda let out a laugh. “You weren’t really one to mince your words.”

\---

“I see, alright then.”

Diana ended the call and leaned back into the couch. She had instinctively expected Amanda to show up at her doorstep later in the afternoon, only to be met with a call from the redhead telling her that she had somewhere important to be.

_ It’s not like she’s obligated to show up here every day. We postponed this a handful of times before. _

Diana stood up from the couch and decided that a brief walk outside was perhaps what she needed at the moment. After grabbing her wallet and keys, she pulled her coat off the rack and stepped outside her unit, eager to catch a whiff of the outdoor air. There was a small park not far from the apartment building, so she headed there and took a seat at one of the vacant benches. 

It had been a while since she last spent her vacant time at a park, and there was a subtle feeling of seeing everything in a new light. She found it refreshing and calming at the moment, so she stayed at her place on the bench for much longer and decided to just let her eyes wander. 

_ The quiet moments with Mother were somewhat like this. _

Diana remembered that her mother’s death anniversary was coming up in a few weeks. She had half a mind to ask Amanda to tag along, but she decided against it with the thought that it would be too presumptuous of her.

After the talk she had with her friends about crossing the line, Diana had been feeling uneasy at the thought of the redhead. All of a sudden, she didn’t know what to do with her. It had irritated her to an extent, since it rendered her losing any semblance of control that she had over the situation.

A Cavendish, losing her reins over such an affair. It was laughable.

_ Love makes fools of us all, big and little. _

If that was the case, perhaps Diana was the biggest fool so far. Diana bit back an exasperated laugh, seeing that she was in a public space. The last thing she needed for the afternoon was for people to look at her weird.

“Diana?”

Diana perked up and turned to the direction of the voice that called her, and she was met with someone she had shared tea with during the occasional small gatherings her aunt had officiated.

“Avery? Fancy seeing you here,” Diana responded, standing up from the bench as she did. “Last I heard you were travelling with a troupe.”

Avery was in the midst of a late afternoon jog, and she had taken to walking as a break for her legs. It seemed that seeing Diana at the park was not she had expected as well. The two sat down on the bench to continue their conversation.

“We’re on a break, and we’ve decided to head back home in the meantime,” Avery told her. “I’ll be staying here for a month, and we’ll all be back on tour after that.”

Diana smiled. “It’s nice to see that you’re having a fulfilling career at this age.”

Avery chuckled. “You’re not so bad yourself, Diana. I’m pretty sure you’re close to becoming a doctor by now.”

“It feels far-off. I still have two years of schooling to go, and then there’s the residency. Three or four years if I do well. I aim to take my residency at our family’s hospital, but I will not rely on my family’s name at all.”

Avery nodded at that, her eyebrows raised. “Sounds...revolutionary.”

Diana laughed softly at that. “Is it? I merely think it’s the right thing to go about it.”

“I agree. Being a performer was against my mother’s wishes, and now she’s pretty much my number one fan. Breaking tradition can be very helpful.”

The two took to idle chatter for the next several minutes or so, and they decided to walk back to their homes when the clock struck six. Before they parted ways to their respective apartment buildings, Avery invited Diana for a small gathering with some friends at a restaurant in the upper-class area of the city. Diana was inclined to refuse, but seeing that Avery was not staying in the city for long, she figured she could spare some time and catch up further with her friend.

“Oh, feel free to bring a plus one, it’d be more fun with more people around,” Avery said as she turned around the next corner.

Diana blinked as Avery disappeared from her periphery, and she began to feel a sense of unease on why Avery said what she said. It was as if Avery knew that Diana had someone in mind that she can bring with her.

Little does Diana know that the world is much smaller than how she perceived it to be.

\---

Akko fiddled with her thumbs as she sat at her favorite table in  _ Antonenko’s _ . When she heard the clink of the bell hanging from the doorpost, she spotted Avery walking in and looking around. Akko waved at her as she called out, and Avery joined her at the table.

“I got caught up in a traffic jam for a bit,” Avery said. “So, what are we going to talk about?”

“You know about Amanda’s situation with Diana,  right?” Akko asked.

“Yeah, your tongue slipped and Amanda had no choice but to tell the rest.”

Akko nervously rubbed her neck, grinning sheepishly. “That was...not intentional.”

“Ah, yeah, don’t fret about it,” Avery said with a chuckle. “So, why’d you call me for lunch?”

“Amanda’s crossed the line, and she’s too chicken to make a move.”

“Yeah, sure looks like it.”

“I feel like we need to do something.”

“I don’t think we should.”

Akko bit her lip. “Yeah, you’re right...this is something they should work on by themselves.”

“You do worry a lot about Amanda, huh?”

Akko shrugged at that. Amanda has always been around to help ever since Akko met her at a university tour for fresh high school graduates. Akko knew Amanda could have stopped lending a hand after she got enrolled at the university, but after ending up being in the same degree, Amanda has looked out for her ever since. Akko constantly had the feeling that she should pay her friend back in any way she can.

Avery paused for a moment, then her eyebrow quirked as if she suddenly remembered something. “You know, I can help get the gears rolling and give Amanda a little push.”

Akko raised an eyebrow herself and leaned on the table. “I’m listening.”

“I ran into Diana the other day, and I invited her to a small get-together with some friends. I might have told her that she can bring a plus one.”

Akko nodded. “Okay.”

“So. ..you know what this means, hm?”

Akko paused for a bit, and the look on her face slowly moved from a blank face of contemplation, to frowned eyebrows evident of putting two and two together, to widened eyes and a mouth open in a rather conspicuous “O” shape showing that she finally understood what Avery had implied. Avery was amused at the transition, and she didn’t try to hide her laugh at that.

“If Diana invites Amanda to tag along, then we can set things in motion for them without any big interventions,” Avery said.

Akko nodded enthusiastically, then she leaned back into her seat with a frown. “But what if she doesn’t? How would you get Amanda to show up? She’s not even friends with  _ your  _ friends.”

Avery smirked. “I’m taking my chances.”

\---

Diana left the lecture hall refreshed from another lesson. She tagged along with Hannah and Barbara at their favorite café for a brief break from the day, and they got to talking about their lectures. The finals week is coming up for them, and while they’ve given themselves a head start on reviewing, they figured it would be better to plug in a bit of discussion about their lessons whenever they have the chance.

Eventually, talks of medical handouts and supplementals died down, and Hannah began to ask her friends about their own personal pursuits. It’s not every day that the three of them can get together, which merited the question. Barbara had taken up yoga lessons from a wellness center—which Diana realized was extremely close to Amanda and Akko’s dance studio—and Hannah was already looking into hospitals that might accept residency.

“How about you, Diana, how have you been?” Barbara asked.

Diana took a sip of her coffee. “What exactly do you want to know?”

Barbara smirked, knowing that Diana was aware of her true intentions in asking such a question. “What do you want to tell us?”

Diana frowned for a bit as she mulled on what she wanted to say, then she let out a sigh. “Nothing much happened to me lately, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Barbara grinned smugly. “I heard you got invited by Avery to a get-together later tonight.”

Diana jumped at that. “How did you—”

“Diana, we’re pretty much sharing the same circle of friends as Avery,” Barbara told her. “Why the surprised reaction?”

Diana recomposed herself by tucking her hair behind her ear. “I just...it slipped my mind that she could have invited you two as well.”

Barbara turned to Hannah, who was grinning as well. “She did say about bringing a plus one...” Barbara trailed off.

“I am not bringing Amanda,” Diana snarled.

“I didn’t say it would be Amanda,” Barbara said.

Diana’s eyes widened and she felt as if she was suddenly driven into a corner. Hannah could barely hide her mirth at the sight, while Barbara kept the smug grin on her face above it all. 

“Diana, you are one hell of a disaster,” Hannah remarked with a laugh.

“Shut up,” Diana growled under her breath. “Look, I am not tagging Amanda along. That’s it. Period.”

_ Why am I even thinking too hard about this? It’s not going to be a big deal if I don’t have someone with me there. _

\---

“You want me to go to your fancy soiree?”

Amanda did not expect the next call she was going to get from Avery. After their chat at the dance studio, Avery now invited her for a get together with people she barely knew. As to why, Amanda couldn’t seem to draw out any answers from her former classmate.

“It’s not a ‘fancy soiree’, Amanda,” Avery said. “Just a plain old get-together.”

“Plain, as in, high-end kind of plain? With gourmet food served on a silver platter, flushed down with imported wine that’s three times worth my paycheck?”

“Okay, that is way too far-fetched for an evening at a restaurant uptown.”

“Avery, your  family’s made of money. It’s just right of me to assume that.”

“You’re missing the point here, redhead. I could have invited someone else, and here I am busting my ass to get you to agree to come with me.”

“But why? I mean, sure, we were classmates, but I don’t think that’s good enough to justify how pushy you are with this.”

“Wouldn’t being friends with you a good enough reason?”

“Funny, I can’t recall us being friends.”

“Amanda, you once told me you’re  gonna have me as part of your wedding entourage, along with Akko and the others. That’s a hallmark of friendship for me.”

“That was back when I was still gung-ho about my ex. And we were all drunk when I said that.”

“Touche, but that was a fucking grand gesture of friendship right there. I’m still waiting for you to keep your word.”

“Now we’re really going off-track here.”

“Just say ‘yes’ and pick out a decent outfit. It’s a semi-formal affair.”

Amanda rolled her eyes and sighed. “Alright, I’m taking up your invitation. Can’t really resist the thought of eating fancy food, at your expense. Should I rent a limo as well to keep up appearances?”

Pause. “What a comedian.”

“We poor folks can’t actually outclass you rich kids, so we compensate by mocking your lifestyles. Keeps everything balanced.”

“Just get your ass in a damn suit, Amanda. The restaurant’s name is  _ Holbrooke _ , you know how to get there?”

“Yeah, I know my way around. What time should I be there?”

“Seven would be good. Don’t be late.”

The call ended, and Amanda then took some time rummaging through her closet for a suitable outfit. She found a black vest she once wore as a costume for her practical exams—she danced to Ne-Yo's  _ One in A Million  _ that time—and she also picked up the slacks she wore to Rachel’s wedding, as well as a cream-colored dress shirt. After ironing her clothes, Amanda went ahead to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

She later arrived at the lobby of the restaurant at exactly seven, and it was barely a minute after when she spotted Avery alighting from a car out front. Avery caught sight of her at the lobby and waved at her to join inside. Amanda warily stood up from the couch and kept herself behind Avery as they went inside the dining area. 

If Amanda thought her night couldn’t get any more...out of the ordinary, she certainly wasn’t prepared to see a familiar face sitting at the table where she and Avery were heading. 

\---

Diana could barely hold in the inner turmoil that had begun to set in within her as Amanda came into view.

_ Why is she here? Why is she with Avery? _

Hannah and Barbara, who were seated beside her with their respective dates, quietly observed the whole scene unfolding before them. They knew it was right to call Avery about Diana’s decision not to invite Amanda, and sure enough, Avery was quick to pick up and proceeded to convince the redhead to come as  _ her  _ plus-one instead.

Amanda took a seat across Diana, and she threw occasional glances at the blonde to see how she was taking in the whole situation. She can tell that Diana was somewhat disturbed by this, and it pained her.

_ I shouldn’t even be here. _

Amanda greatly regretted agreeing to Avery’s invitation, but it was too late to leave at that point. She decided to just ride with the flow as Avery’s other friends turned their attention to her and sparked up some conversation. After it was revealed that Avery and Amanda were former college classmates, Diana seemed to have been taken aback. Amanda did not miss the slight raise of the blonde’s eyebrows when it was mentioned, and for a moment, Amanda felt a bit relieved that Diana was no longer frowning.

However, that relief was short-lived, and Diana reverted to being tight-lipped as they ate. She would only talk when spoken to, her answers just enough to fulfill what was asked. Amanda, seeing that being mum for the whole night was no longer an option, tried her best to keep the lively talk running.

Dinner eventually ended, and Amanda felt as if she ran through a crash course on the concepts of high society in ten seconds flat. Hannah and Barbara’s dates were the first to leave, having been promised another meet-up in the next couple of weeks. Hannah and Barbara decided to go home as well and thanked Avery for the lovely dinner. Avery excused herself to escort the two girls to the lobby, leaving Amanda and Diana at the table. What the two were not aware of was that the three had taken to sharing what they gleaned during the whole dinner affair.

Meanwhile, Amanda and Diana kept to themselves at the table. Amanda soon found the silence suffocating, despite the din of the other diners in the area. 

“Diana—”

“I didn’t know you and Avery were that close,” Diana said.

Amanda swallowed a bit. “I wasn’t aware that you guys know each other.”

Diana picked up her wine glass and slowly twirled whatever was left of the liquor in it, then she raised it to her lips and took a sip. “What made you accept her invitation?”

Amanda realized that Diana was probing, and whatever it was for, she couldn’t tell. “She wanted me here, it seems. Despite how we were back in college, we’re good friends. Pretty wild she ends up being a friend of yours, too.” 

Diana nodded. “It’s a small world, and an even smaller town.”

Amanda let out a nervous chuckle, guising it as mere amusement. “Yeah, too small for my liking.”

Avery returned, all smiles after waiting for Hannah and Barbara catch their rides home. “I guess you two are heading home as well?” she asked. “I could drop you guys off before I head back to the upper district to see my mom.”

_ Seize the moment, O’Neill _ , Avery thought. 

“Oh, um, I’ll take up on escorting Diana home,” Amanda said, sparing a quick glance at the blonde. “She’s close to where I live so it’ll be a short trip.”

Avery nodded. If she were even a bit surprised, she’d be quick to hide it. “Alright, let’s all hurry home, then.”

Avery wished them a safe trip before getting into her car, and the other two started walking away from the restaurant once the car was no longer in sight. They didn’t resume their small talk from earlier and instead settled with the silence that wedged between them. They didn’t talk much in the taxi they rode either. When the driver announced that they’ve arrived, Amanda was quick enough to cover the cab fee and told the driver to keep the change. The two got out of the car and walked to the steps of the apartment building. Amanda stopped at the foot of the steps, and Diana, who was already at the last step, turned to see what made Amanda stop.

They kept their eyes on each other, both expecting the other to say something— _ anything _ . Amanda hesitated a bit as she looked up at Diana, and she shifted her weight from one leg to another as she stood. Diana, who was looking down at the redhead, was like a spring ready to be released at the slightest movement.

After what seemed to be a minute, Amanda sighed. “I’ll be on my way now, Cavendish,” she said as she turned her heel and waved Diana goodbye.

Diana grew frantic. She hurried halfway down the steps and called out— “O’Neill.”

Amanda stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to the voice that called her, her heart beating hard against her chest. 

“Yeah?” Amanda replied.

Diana took a hesitant step forward, and she paused as if she was thinking too hard on what she was going to say next. She bit her lip, finally settling on what she wanted to say.

“Be careful,” she said, her voice slightly strained. “On your way home, that is.”

Amanda felt a bit deflated at that, and she let out a sigh. “Sure thing, Cavendish.”

Amanda turned to the direction of the bus station, not daring to look back and see if Diana had already retreated to the apartment building. If she did, she would have seen Diana standing still, watching as the distance grew between them.

Both of them later found themselves tossing and turning in their beds, troubled by thoughts of what-ifs that will never come to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloa! Yes, it's me, who haven't updated the fic for weeks. I'm greatly sorry this one's taking too long for your liking--I'm currently dealing with some stuff at work, since I've decided to hand in my resignation letter. I've got until Nov. 9 to work, and I've been pretty busy tying up loose ends here and there.
> 
> Yep, the fic is alive, that much I can assure you, but things are going to get even slower until I'm done with my job.


	19. Abesence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder...and Makes You Think About Really Important Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda takes a week-off and heads back to her hometown in Texas. Diana, on the other hand, decides to do some thinking.

Tom O'Neill doesn’t usually receive a phone call at the late hours of the night, and yet there he was almost jumping from his armchair at the sound of his phone’s ringtone. Seeing Amanda’s name on the screen, Tom hurriedly answered the call. 

“Kid, what’s with the call?” Tom asked. 

There was a pause from Tom, and he frowned at what his daughter had to say next. 

\--- 

Akko was just about to finish checking the ledgers for their studio when Amanda knocked on the open door of the office. 

“Oh, is it five already?” Akko asked as she closed the ledgers. “Off you go, then.” 

“I was actually wondering if I can take the week off,” Amanda told her. 

_A week-off? For what?_ “Something up with your folks?” 

Amanda shrugged. “More or less.” 

Akko nodded. “Alright, you can take the week off. We're not in our peak period anyways. We can afford to slack off a bit.” 

“Okay...thanks, I guess?” 

“No problem!” Akko enthused. “Oh, by the way, you _are_ telling Diana about this trip, right?” 

Amanda paused for a bit. “I guess I can say that I’ll be away for a while. No need to spill any more details on it.” 

Akko hummed. “Amanda, are you trying to evade Diana?” 

“Evade? What do you mean?” 

“You sound...dodgy...after I asked about her.” 

“I’m not evading anyone.” 

“Okay. If you say so.” 

Amanda frowned. “You look like you’re not convinced.” 

“Nah, it’s just your trust issues, which, I admit, is entirely my fault.” 

\--- 

Amanda set-off for Diana’s apartment as usual. However, with every step she took, there was a certain heaviness that she couldn’t shake off. She had half a mind to ditch the whole trip to the apartment, but it was too late to fully act on it since she was already at Diana’s front door. 

Diana did not miss the somber look on Amanda’s face as she ushered her in. Once Amanda is settled in, Diana retreated to the kitchen to resume her cooking. It was during dinner when Diana decided to ask Amanda what got her glum. 

“Something’s eating at you,” Diana said. 

Amanda didn’t raise her head and continued eating. “What do you mean?” 

“You arrived here looking like you’re worried about something. Is it alright if I ask you about it?” 

Amanda paused to spare a glance at Diana, and she saw that the blonde was genuinely concerned. As much as Amanda wanted to just spill out everything that’s been running around in her head—including what she somehow feels for Diana—she knew very well that it was the dumbest thing she’ll ever do. She settled instead on telling her about her upcoming trip to Texas. 

“I see,” Diana said afterwards. “It wouldn’t hurt to pay a visit to your family every now and then.” 

“It’ll hurt me, since I’m set to lend a hand with sorting things up at the homestead,” Amanda quipped with a smirk. 

“You’re a grown woman, you’ll be fine.” 

Amanda let out an amused huff, and Diana was relieved to see the usual smile return to the redhead’s face. After the dishes were cleared, the two took their places at the couch and had a movie put on. Amanda reverted back to being silent, and Diana once again tried to probe why. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Diana said as they watched. 

Amanda sighed. “I just...don’t feel like talking.” 

Diana looked over at the redhead, then she stood up and paused the movie. “Let’s go out.” 

“Go where?” 

“To the seawall.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Amanda shrugged and stood up from the couch. The two set-off for the seawall, bought the usual beer along way, and settled on their usual spot. They sat in silence, cradling the half-finished beer cans in their hands. Diana then rested her head on Amanda’s shoulder. Amanda froze at the action, then she let out a sigh to fend off the tension from within her. 

“How long will you be gone?” Diana asked, her gaze set on the sea. 

“A week,” Amanda told her, her eyes focused on the waves. 

“I see.” 

They were quiet again. It had been a few minutes later when Diana spoke again. 

“What will you do once the gap is closed between us?” 

Amanda chuckled. “I don’t know, really. How about you?” 

Diana scoffed to hide the unpleasant feeling pooling in her chest. “I don’t know, either.” 

“How about we stick around until the end?” 

“The end, huh?” 

“This set-up that we have...it’s not a forever thing.” 

“I know.” 

“Cavendish.” 

“Hm?” 

“Make sure to tell me when you want out, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

\-- 

Amanda slowly steered her car towards the open gate of the homestead, and she caught sight of her father tending to the plots. After catching his attention with her car horn, Amanda got out of the car and picked up her bag from the trunk. Tom paused from his plots and met his daughter halfway. 

“Glad to have you here, kid,” Tom said. “You’re just in time for lunch.” 

As the two had their lunch at the back porch, Tom took to talking about what was needed to he worked on the homestead. It had been mostly technical stuff, ones that Amanda was somewhat familiar. Their talk then veered to Tom’s interest in taking another horse after hearing about newborn foals from their neighbor. 

“Truman’s getting on by the years anyhow, figured I raise another one to keep around the farm,” Tom said. 

“How much for one, then?” Amanda asked. 

“Remington’s putting it up at five grand once it can go by without its momma,” Tom answered as he opened a beer bottle with his spoon. “I was thinking of buying one that would be hardy, and I bet it'll go over five grand.” 

“Who’s gonna pay for it?” 

Tom winked at his daughter. ”You, of course. You’re the one making big money here.” 

“No way, Dad. I’m not paying for your stupid pony.” 

Tom laughed heartily at that. “I’m kidding. I’m gonna pay for it in installments.” 

The two were quiet for a while after that. Tom opened another beer bottle with his spoon, and Amanda let out a smirk at that. 

“You know there's a bottle opener in the kitchen,” Amanda said. 

“Don’t tell your grandmother,” Tom whispered. “I’ve bent three spoons already.” 

Amanda scoffed and shook her head. They were quiet again, and this time, it was Tom who broke the silence. 

“Why are you here, Amanda?” he asked. 

Amanda kept her gaze at the plots ahead of them. “I told you, I needed some time away from the city.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why does it feel like you're running away, though?” 

“I’m not running away.” 

Tom put down his beer bottle. “You’re not a good liar, kid.” 

“I told you, Dad, I needed a break.” 

“From what, teaching?” 

“Yeah.” 

\--- 

Diana closed her mother’s diary. She had just finished reading another entry about how her mother was again taken on a date by her father, and at that point, Diana was certain her mother was a hopeless romantic. 

She joined Hannah and Barbara at the university library to study, as per their routine. It had been an uneventful day, and just when Diana was starting to look forward to half-past five, she remembered that Amanda was out of town. 

_A week. She’ll be gone for a week._

Diana thought this would be more than enough time for her to sit back and really think things through concerning Amanda. Ever since Amanda’s unexpected arrival at Avery’s dinner night, Diana had found herself irritatingly out of sorts. It hadn’t been long since she realized that she had crossed the line in some way, and as much as she wanted to start acting on her feelings, a few things have stopped her from doing so. 

First, she knew that anyone who would want to be with her will have to deal with a good number of complications, mainly her own family. Daryl may have begun making up for her mistakes, but her tendency to nitpick on who Diana dates is not showing any signs of leaving any time soon. She’ll always have something to say. Other people from their family’s social circle will talk, and while Diana is confident in shrugging that off, she can’t vouch for Amanda. 

Second, Diana cannot certainly say that she is entirely fine with herself. Sure, she excels in whatever she puts her mind into, but it does not mean that she is well-off when she becomes alone with her thoughts. She had seen herself as “broken” ever since her mother’s death, and she felt even more so with the pressures of high expectations from the people around her. She couldn’t fully trust herself to reveal this part of her to Amanda. 

Lastly, Diana is afraid. 

_Who wouldn’t be, when you’re in a relationship that’s supposed to have no strings attached?_

Diana had grown very fond of Amanda, to the point that she broke her own rule to their set-up. If Amanda would find out that she did not hold her end of the deal, it was highly likely that she’ll lose her—if not as a lover, but as a friend. 

Diana could not fathom how it pained her to think of it. 

Arriving home, she went ahead to prepare dinner—accompanied with a few intrusive thoughts of Amanda taking the reins on the kitchen whenever she was there—and took her place at the dining table to eat. Afterwards, she cleaned up and set off for bed. 

She shifted her gaze to the ceiling as she lay, and she began to muse about what she was going to do with her feelings, and how she was going to deal with her misgivings on acting on them. 

_Fuck, this is hard._

_\---_

It was the fourth day of Amanda’s stay in the homestead, and she joined her father in tending to the plots. Amanda kept the air filled with conversation, but Tom could tell that Amanda is not as talkative as she presents herself to be. He was not entirely convinced that Amanda needed a break from teaching, although it was a valid reason. 

Something in his gut tells him that there was more to what his daughter was letting on, and he has a hunch as to what it may be. 

_Or rather, who._

They took a break and rested on the back porch, where Grandma left them hoecakes and iced tea for snacks. Tom adjusted himself in his seat, mulling over what he was going to ask about. He then let out a sigh, as if entrusting what happens next to the wind. 

“How is Diana, by the way?” 

Tom did not miss the slight flinch from his daughter, and he got his answers. 

“Funny you asked about her,” Amanda said, scratching her nape. “Are you interested in her or something?” 

“What? No. Are you fucking crazy?” 

“Well, why are you asking me about her?” 

“Because I think she’s the reason you’re hauling your ass here. Kid, did something happen between you two that I should know about?” 

“It’s not like I got her pregnant.” 

Tom sighed. “Kid, come on, be serious. What happened?” 

Amanda smiled with sniff. “I think I’m actually falling for the girl, Dad.” 

This got Tom to pause before taking another swig from his bottle. “You’re what?” 

“I said I might be falling for Diana, Dad. Sheesh, get your ears checked.” 

Tom had half a mind to chide Amanda for not being careful enough, maybe even slip in a joke or two, but when he saw the forlorn look on her face, he knew there was more to it than just merely “having feelings for a fuckbuddy”. 

_What a mess, kid._

“So you’re hauling your ass back home to escape your feelings?” he asked. 

Amanda shrugged. “I don’t know, really.” 

Tom shook his head. “I assume she’s nowhere near to returning whatever it is you’re feeling for her?” 

“Well, yeah.” 

“Really? How can you tell?” 

Amanda didn’t answer. Tom huffed, exasperated at how his daughter was once again embroiled in troubles of the heart. 

“You know, kid, none of us can see the future,” he said. “The only way for you to move forward with this is to come clean.” 

“It’s not that easy.” 

“Of course, it’s not easy,” Tom chided. “Nothing about this situation you’re in is ever easy, and it ain’t gonna be smooth-sailing from this point forward. If you want to get out of this slump you’re in, you’re going to have to suck it up and face whatever the hell it is that’s got you there.” 

“What if I end up getting hurt again?” 

Tom sighed. “I get that you’re afraid of living through that hell you were in when your ex left you out of the blue. Let me tell you this, kid—it will always hurt. What’s important here is how you are going to handle it. Don’t forget, though, that worst comes to worst you’ll never have to face it alone.” 

Amanda nodded. “She’s just…I don’t know, Dad…she’s something.” 

“Tell me, kid. Is she even worth it?” 

Amanda searched within her for the answer. She then felt a smile grow on her face despite the ache in her chest brought about by the longing she has for Diana. It was the good pain, one worth feeling, and with that pain came her answer. 

“I think she is.” 

\--- 

It has been six days since Amanda left, and Diana was once again in the company of Hannah and Barbara at their usual spot in the library. 

Hannah noticed Diana looking wistfully out the window, as if she was dreadfully lost in thought. She lightly nudged Barbara beside her and subtly pointed at their friend. Barbara then called out to Diana in a low voice. 

“Diana.” 

Diana turned to them, as if she had been abruptly torn from her thoughts. “Y-yes? What is it?” 

“Are you okay?” Hannah asked. “You seem...out of it.” 

Diana sighed. “It’s...it’s nothing.” 

“You can tell us,” Barbara said. “We’ll listen.” 

Diana saw how worried her friends were at how she had acted, and she figured she should definitely share what was on her mind. 

“It’s about Amanda,” she said. “I’ve been doing some thinking...” 

“On what?” Hannah asked. 

“On how I should deal with this situation we’re both in,” Diana answered. “It’s stupid, that I didn’t hold up my end of the agreement, that I now find myself completely past the line that we drew.” 

“Diana, it’s not stupid,” Barbara told her. 

“Really? Barbara, we agreed not to go there. Wouldn’t that be stupid of me to do just that?” 

“No,” Barbara said. “You are merely in love. If you want to get past that fuckbuddy thing that you have, you’ll need to steel yourself and take the leap. Otherwise, it’ll all be just an unrequited love that you’ll regret for the rest of your days.” 

“She doesn’t even seem to be inclined on returning my feelings.” 

Hannah and Barbara shared a glance. Hannah then reached out and gently held Diana’s hand. 

“We understand that it’s a tough choice to make, coming clean about your feelings to the person concerned,” Hannah said. “But Diana, this sort of thing...it’s never easy. It’s up to you on how to handle how hard it is.” 

“Hey, if things go south, we’re here to stay by your side,” Barbara added. “We’ll go through it together.” 

“What you need to do now is to decide on the next step you’ll take,” Hannah said. 

“And we’ll support you on that, 100%,” Barbara quipped. “So, what’s it gonna be?” 

Diana mulled on her answer. When she found it, a peculiar warmth bloomed within her, and she couldn’t help but smile.

_This is madness. I can't believe this._

“I...I might take my chances.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloa! Gosh, this took really long for me to update, I am very sorry about that. There were some stuff I had to work on outside of writing this fic, and I wasn't able to find that much free time to write. There's also the occasional block that I had to contend with, which I tried to remedy by writing fics for other fandoms. Somehow it helped, and I was able to finish this chapter.
> 
> Based on my outline, it looks like we're getting close to the end of this fic (not gonna tell how many chapters we have left, though). After this, I might have to take a rest on writing LWA fics and shift my focus on my other hyperfixations.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this fic so far!


End file.
